Rache
by mclover45
Summary: Der Gedanke ließ das Monster in Lily's Brust Triumphgeheul anstimmen. Er sollte für die ständige Schikane, die blöden Sprüche, die ganzen Dateeinladungen und für sein riesiges Ego bezahlen müssen. Sie brauchte Rache. Übersetzung von Molly Raesly's Revenge
1. Die Entscheidung

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder das Potter-Universum noch die Story, ich übersetzte sie nur von der zweiten JKR, Molly Raesly

„_LASST IHN IN RUHE!"_

_James und Sirius sahen sich um. James' freie Hand flog sofort zu seinen Haaren. _

_Es war eines der Mädchen vom See. Sie hatte dickes, dunkelrotes Haar, das ihr bis über die Schultern fiel und überraschend grüne mandelförmige Augen – Harry's Augen._

_Harry's Mutter..._

„_Ok, Evans?" sagte James dessen Stimme plötzlich erfreut, tiefer und reifer klang._

„_Lasst ihn Ruhe," wiederholte Lily. Sie sah James verächtlich an. „Was hat er euch getan?"_

„_Eigentlich,"sagte James provozierend, „ist es mehr der Fakt das er überhaupt existiert, wenn du weißt was ich meine..."_

_Viele der umstehenden Zuschauer begannen zu lachen, Sirius und Wurmschwanz eingeschlossen. Aber Lupin, der offensichtlich absichtlich die Nase noch immer in seinem Buch versenkt hatte, lachte genauso wenig wie Lily._

„_Du denkst also du wärst witzig," sagte sie kalt. „Aber du bist nichts als ein arroganter, mobbender Trottel Potter. Lasst ihn Ruhe!"_

„_Wenn du mit mir ausgehst Evans," sagte James schnell. „Komm schon...geh mit mir aus und ich werde nie wieder einen Zauberstab auf den alten Schniefelus richten."_

_Hinter ihm verlor der Körperklammerfluch langsam seine Wirkung. Snapes Hand begann sich langsam in Richtung seines Zauberstabs zu bewegen, während er immer noch Seifenblasen spuckte._

„_Ich würde nicht mal mit dir ausgehen wenn ich die Wahl zwischen dir und dem Riesenkraken hätte," sagte Lily._

„_Pech Prongs," sagte Sirius, während er Snape den Rücken zudrehte. „Shit!"_

_Aber zu spät, Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab direkt auf James gerichtet. Es gab einen Blitz und eine tiefe Schnittwunde erschien quer über James einer Gesichtshälfte, die seine Kleidung mit Blut bespritzte. James wirbelte herum, und einen zweiten Blitz später hing Snape falsch herum in der Roben fielen über seinen Kopf und enthüllten seine dürren, bleichen Beine und ein Paar graue Unterhosen._

_Viele aus der kleinen Menge umstehender jubelten. Sirius, James und Wurmschwanz brüllten vor Lachen._

_Lily, deren entrüsteter Gesichtsausdruck einen Moment in Richtung eines Lächelns gezuckt hatte rief „Lass ihn runter!"_

„_Sicher," sagte James und richtete seinen Zauberstab nach oben. Snape fiel als ein zerknitterter Haufen auf den Boden. Seine Roben ordnend, sprang er auf die Füße, den Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet. Dieser rief „Petrificus Totalus!" und Snape hing wieder in der Luft, diesmal steif wie ein Brett._

„_LASST IHN IN RUHE!" rief Lily. Sie hatte nun ihren eigenen Zauberstab heraus geholt. James und Sirius sahen ihn misstrauisch an._

„_Ah, Evans, bitte lass mich dich nicht verhexen müssen," sagte James aufrichtig._

„_Dann nimm den Fluch von ihm!"_

_James seufzte tief, blickte zu Sirius und murmelte dann den Gegenfluch._

„_Du hast Glück das Evans hier war, Schniefelus."_

„_Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem dreckigen kleinen Schlammblut wie ihr!"_

_Lily zwinkerte heftig. „Fein," sagte sie kühl."Ich werde dich in Zukunft nicht mehr belästigen. Und ich wurde mir die Unterhosen waschen, wenn ich du wäre, Schniefelus."_

„_Entschuldige dich bei Evans!" brüllte James Snape an, seinen Zauberstab drohend auf ihn gerichtet._

„_Ich will nicht, dass du ihn dazu bringst sich zu entschuldigen," schrie Lily. „Du bist doch genauso schlimm wie er!"_

„_Was?" keuchte James. „Ich würde dich NIEMALS ein du-weißt-schon-was nennen!"_

„_Deine Haare zu verwuscheln weil du denkst das es cool aussieht als wärst du gerade vom Besen gestiegen, Flure runter zu laufen und jeden zu verhexen der dich nervt, nur weil du es kannst – Ich bin echt überrascht das es dein Besen überhaupt vom Boden weg schafft, mit dem fetten Ego das ihn belastet. Du machst mich KRANK."_

_Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte davon._

Revenge

by Molly Raesly

translated by mclover45

Die Entscheidung

Lily stürmte beleidigt vom See weg. Sie stampfte mit den Füßen auf wie ein unreifes Kleinkind. So kindisch es auch war brachte das Wegstürmen Lily dazu, sich besser zu fü lästiges Temperament brauchte diese Chance um zu verrauchen bevor sie runter kam. Sie ignorierte Potter absichtlich, der ihren Namen rief. Sie weigerte sich einfach das Geräusch seiner Stimme zu registrieren. Wenn doch nur seine seine Existenz auch so einfach vergessen könnte. Sie würde sich, verdammt nochmal, jetzt auf gar keinen Fall umdrehen. Potter würde das sicher einsehen. Na gut, unwahrscheinlich. Oh, Potter. Er regte sie so unglaublich auf!

Dieses Arschloch tat so, als gehöre ihm die ganze Schule, nur weil er im Quidditch Team spielte. So gut spielte er noch nicht mal. Ok, er war ziemlich gut und Gryffindor hatte nicht mehr verloren seit er als Jäger dem Team beigetreten war, aber das machte ihn zu nichts besserem als jedem anderen Schüler auf Hogwarts! Er und seien ihm treu ergebenen Paviane waren einfach schrecklich. Sie nannten sich selbst die Rumtreiber. Natürlich brauchten sie keinen Namen um sich selbst von der Masse ab zu heben. Und, Merlin behüte, sie konnten natürlich nicht einfach den Regeln folgen und unauffällig bleiben. Lily verabscheute sie alle. Außer Remus. Sie mochte ihn und genoss seine Gesellschaft auf ihren Patrouillen. Remus benahm sich nämlich wie ein normaler Mensch, man konnte sich sogar mit ihm unterhalten. Wie konnte er nur ständig zulassen das seine so genannten „Freunde" mit jedem Blödsinn davon kamen? Er war fast so schlimm wie Potter. Er hatte sie gerade eben Snape terrorisieren lassen.

Ihre Fäuste, die sie bis dahin unbewusst geballt hatte, drückten sich noch fester zusammen und ihre Fingernägel schnitten ihr in die Handballen, als sie an den Namen ihres ehemaligen Freundes dachte. Es war ja schon so, das sie und Severus ausgemacht hatten ihre Freundschaft in Hogwarts für sich zu behalten, ihre verschiedenen Freundeskreise würden eine Freundschaft unmöglich machen, hatte er gesagt. Slytherins sollten nicht muggelgeborenen Gryffindors befreundet sein, sogar wenn sie es schon immer gewesen waren. Jetzt wollte Lily nie wieder mit ihrem alten Freund reden, und es war alles James Scheiß Potters Schuld.

Wenn er diesen Ärger nicht verursacht hätte, hätte Severus Lily nicht...Schlammblut genannt. Schmerz schoss durch ihre Brust als sie dieses Wort dachte. Er hatte sie noch nie so genannt, zumindest nicht in ihrer Gegenwart, dachte eine böse kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Lily stieß den Schmerz der in ihr aufwallte zurück und wischte die Tränen die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln geformt hatten ärgerlich mit dem Handrücken weg. Es hatte keinen Sinn weinerlich zu werden. Die Situation rief nach etwas ganz anderem. Ein brennendes Gefühl schoss durch ihre Adern als sie sich sich selbst vorstellte wie sie James Potter genauso viel Schmerz zufügte, wie er ihr in den fünf vergangenen Jahren zugefügt hatte. Ihre Finger zitterten und zuckten als würden sie Potter würgen, ein Gedanke der das Monster in Lilys Brust dazu brachte Triumphgebrüll auszustoßen. Er musste für die Schikanierungen, für all die Wunden die er ihr beigebracht hatte. Sie brauchte Rache.

Verdiente Potter es nicht bestraft zu werden? Hatte er das Leben nicht mit seinen penetranten versuchen sie dazu zu bringen mit ihr auszugehen schwer gemacht? Wie könnte jemand ihm nicht dieses bescheuerte ich-bin-ja-so-geil-Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischen wollen? Sollte sie nicht diejenige sein die Potter von seinem Podest in Hogwarts stieß? Wäre sie, sein ständiges Opfer, nicht genau die Richtige um ihm das Hirn weg zu pusten? Ja, entschied sie. Ja, sie würde es tun.

Lily konnte sich nichts zufriedenstellenderes vorstellen als den Rumtreiber mit dem unordentlichen Haar zu zerquetschen. Sie zitterte vor Vorfreude wenn sie nur daran dachte. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hochmütigen Grinsen. Sie stellte sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck vor wenn sie endlich -

„Lily!" hörte sie jemanden hinter sich rufen.

Lily drehte sich nicht herum um nachzusehen. Es war wahrscheinlich nur Potter oder einer seiner Rumtreiber oder, noch schlimmer, Severus. Oder vielleicht, wenn Lily einen guten Tag hatte, und eins dieser erbärmlichen Mädchen die immer an Potters Lippen hingen lief ihr nach um zu fragen: „Wie konntest du jemals nein zu James sagen? Er ist der süßeste Junge überhaupt!"

„Lily!" die selbe Stimme. Plötzlich tauchte Alice Prewett an Lilys Seite auf, ihre großen, blauen Augen starrten in Lilys grüne. Sie war Lilys beste Freundin, auch eine Gryffindor aber ein Jahr älter als sie. „Lily" keuchte sie atemringend. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr kurzes, schwarzes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht. „Scheiße! Ich hab dich ewig gesucht!"

„Tut mir Leid" murmelte Lily. „Ich dachte du wärst jemand anderes."

„Potter?" riet Alice, die die Antwort natürlich schon wusste.

Lily schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ich hab eben erst von eurem nicht wirklich kleinen Streit am See gehört" sagte Alice.

„Ah? Tratscht Hogwarts schon über den perfekten Potter und die lahme Evans die sich schon wieder gestritten haben?" fragte Lily. Sie rauchte vor Wut.

„Versuch das Gift drin zu behalten" neckte Alice sie. „Du fängst noch an aus dem Mund zu schäumen."

„Warum sollte ich nicht sauer auf ihn sein? Er hat mich vor der ganzen Scheiß Schule gedemütigt! Und sogar du weißt zwei Minuten später schon davon!"

„Ich wusste es schon nach dreißig Sekunden. Du bist ziemlich schnell weg gestürmt. Vielleicht solltest du dem Quidditch Team beitreten."

Lily brachte Alice mit einem bösen Blick zum Schweigen.

„Um fair zu sein" meinte Alice, nachdem der böse Blick abgeklungen war. „Ich war nicht wirklich weit weg. Und es war nicht _alles _seine Schuld. Es waren Massen von Schülern da. Und außerdem, Lily, warst du ziemlich laut." „Das klingt verdammt nochmal fantastisch, Alice, danke!" spuckte Lily.

„Es tut mir Leid!" Entschuldigte Alice sich. „Was hat Potter denn überhaupt getan?"

„Er hat Severus aufgezogen."

„Praktisch jeder auf Hogwarts lacht über ihn!" entgegnete Alice.

„Und er hat gefragt ob ich mit ihm ausgehe!" machte Lily weiter. „Vor allen! Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, aber zumindest das erste Mal, bei dem wirklich keinen Hauch von dezent war. Er macht es normalerweise auf dem Flur oder wenn ich allein bin. Er hat mich so peinlich gemacht! Er hat absolut kein Taktgefühl. Wer fragt jemanden ob er mit ihm ausgehen will, während man sich anschreit?"

„Obwohl es nicht in den besten Umständen war, du kannst ihn nicht dafür bestrafen mit dir ausgehen zu wollen. Es ist nicht seine Schuld das er deinen guten Frauengeschmack hat!"

„Ich wünschte seine Standards wären viel tiefer. Dann würde er mit jemandem ausgehen der ihm entspricht." korrigierte Lily sie. „ Er verschwindet ständig mit irgendwelchen Mädchen in Besenschränken und kommt dann mit noch verwuschelteren Haaren wieder raus um seine neuste Eroberung zu präsentieren.

„Ok, also ist der Typ ein Schwein. Warum neigst du so dazu ihn in Vergessenheit zu hexen, ihn verdammten Brei zu zerschlagen, seine Haare herauszureißen und ihn in den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum zu werfen?"

Lily lächelte in sich hinein als sie sich Alices Schilderungen in ihrem Kopf ausmalte. Ihre Ideen schienen so gut zu sein. „Ich verabscheue ihn und er kapiert das nicht mal! Es kommt immer ein „Wie geht's Evans?" oder ein „Willst du mit mir ausgehen?" Er hat inzwischen einfach mein nervliches Ende erreicht. Das war's. Um noch ein bisschen geistig Gesundheit zu bewahren muss ich Potter einfach aus meinem Leben entfernen. Ich ertrage seine ständigen Aufforderungen mit ihm im Besenschrank zu vögeln einfach nicht mehr!"

„Hat er das wirklich gefragt?" fragte Alice angeekelt. „Es gibt Spinnen da drin!"

Lily ignorierte sie.

„Ich mag ihn nicht. Ich hasse ihn sogar. Und ich werde _NIEMALS_ mit ihm ausgehen. Niemals, niemals, niemals. Muss ich es ihn verdammt nochmal aufschreiben? Vielleicht sollte ich es auf die Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_ drucken lassen!"

„Das geht nur unter der Annahme das er lesen kann!" sagte Alice mit einem unsicheren Lächeln im Gesicht, als sie versuchte, Lily mit Humor zu beruhigen.

„Was er wahrscheinlich nicht kann!" meinte Lily, in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gehend. Alice, die ein wenig kleiner war als ihre Freundin, hatte Mühe Schritt zu halten.

„Er macht mich so sauer! Wie kann er denken das ich mit so einem Trottel wie ihm ausgehen würde?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lils. Jungs sind so seltsam. Vielleicht mag er dich ja wirklich."

Lily schnaubte nur und ging weiter. Sie drehte sich zu Alice. „James Potter kann diese Art Emotion nicht empfinden. Das einzige was er möglicherweise für mich fühlt ist dumme, erbärmliche, Teenagerlust. Ich bin für ihn nichts anderes als ein Quidditchmatch."

„Ich denke er zieht Mädchen Quidditch vor." entgegnete Alice. „Oder zumindest tut das sein Besenstiel."

Lily warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Du hörst dich jetzt schon an wie er. Potter will mich wirklich nicht daten. Er will einfach nur gewinnen."

„Ich weiß das Jungs nicht unbedingt die moralisch korrektischsten Menschen da draußen sind, aber ich denke das er es genießen würde auf romantische Art und Weise Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Du hast noch nie gesehen wie er dich ansieht wenn niemand hinsieht."

„Mach mal halblang, Alice. Du kannst ihn unmöglich verteidigen! Der Blick den du siehst ist reine, perverse Lust. Ich bin nur eine Herausforderung die er gewinnen will um vor all seinen Bewunderern gut da zu stehen. Er interessiert sich nicht für mich. Ich bezweifle stark das Potter irgendetwas über mich weiß. Er will das Spiel einfach nicht verlieren."

Alice dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Dann solltest du vielleicht auch spielen," schlug sie schließlich vor. „Du musst halt sicherstellen das du gewinnst!"

„Das ist 'ne Idee!" sagte Lily grinsend. „Potter in seinem eigenen Spiel zu schlagen" murmelte sie. „Ihn endlich bezahlen lassen. Dafür sorgen das er sich fühlt wie ich mich fühle."

„Lily ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist..." meinte Alice besorgt. „Ich meine er ist nur ein Kerl. Wie weit hast du vor zu gehen?"

„Alice Potter braucht jemanden der ihm eine Lektion erteilt. Du kannst mir helfen, oder auch nicht. Aber du kannst mich nicht aufhalten."

„Nein ich glaube nicht das irgendjemand Lily Evans stoppen könnte, wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat." seufzte Alice. „Was soll ich tun Lily?"

„Du wirst mir helfen mich an Potter zu rächen" kündigte Lily an.

„Und wie in Merlin's Namen sollen wir das machen?" fragte Alice.

„Indem wir ihm das geben was er schon immer wollte." sagte Lily. Sie lächelte ihrer Freundin gewinnend zu.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Alice skeptisch.

„Mich." antwortete Lily entschlossen.

„Irgendwas sagt mir das das nicht gut geht!" Alice sah die Zukunft immer etwas kritisch.

„Oh, das wird es auch nicht," sie lächelte, „zumindest nicht für Potter."

_Das hier war meine erste Übersetzung. Reviews werden gern gesehen. :)_


	2. Der Plan

_Für LilyLunaLovegood...ich bin dir unendlich dankbar für meine erste Review...die Story hat bei Molly bis jetzt 11 Kapitel, ist aber noch nicht fertig._

_Ganz liebe Grüße_

_mclover45_

Der Plan

Lily beeilte sich nach dem Abendessen nach oben zu kommen. Ihre Mutter konnte es versuchen, aber nichts würde Petunias abfällige Kommentare ersticken. Lily war einfach da gesessen und hatte versucht sie zu ignorieren. Sie wollte nicht das Petunia bekam was sie wollte. Egal wie unhöflich und widerlich Petunia war, oder wie oft sie sie einen „Freak" nannte, Lily widerstrebte dem Drang ihrem Temperament freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie würde sich nicht auf ihr Niveau herab begeben. Nur die kleinste Regung ihrerseits und Petunia würde wissen das ihr eben sehr wohl unter die Haut ging was sie sagte, also zwang Lily sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Es war wie ein Spiel und Lily war wirklich kein Fan des Verlierens.

In der Sicherheit ihres verschlossenen Zimmers ließ Lily sich mit einem lauten_ plumps_ auf's Bett fallen. Sie inspizierte ihre Hände. Kleine halbmondförmige Narben waren in ihren Handflächen zu sehen, der Beweis das sie eben doch nicht so immun gegen Petunia war wie sie es gerne wäre. Lily machte ihren Kassettenrekorder an und wohltuende, klassische Musik erfüllte das Zimmer. Sie setzte sich auf's Bett und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Der Sommer war ziemlich eintönig verlaufen. Ihre Eltern erlaubten nicht das sie Freunde aus der Schule einlud, weil Petunia das aufregte. Obwohl sie jetzt wirklich gern freundlichen, nicht-elterlichen Kontakt zu einem menschlichen Wesen gehabt hätte, wollte Lily sich nicht als Muggel ausgeben um sich mit einem eben solchen anzufreunden. Es war unglaublich ermüdend und es in ihren Augen nicht Wert sich ständig Entschuldigungen dafür ausdenken zu müssen das sie Merlin anstatt Gott gesagt hatte. Was es noch schlimmer machte war, das Petunia ihren Freund jeden Tag mit nach Hause brachte. Es war übelkeitserregend. Sie sahen als Paar so unglaublich seltsam aus, wie als würden ein Zahnstocher und eine Tomate beschließen, auf einmal kleine Tomaten-Stocher-Babies zu zeugen. Trotzdem fand es Lily eigentlich ganz gut das Petunia und Vernon sich gefunden hatten. Es war eine ganz schöne Erholung.

Die Einsamkeit die Lily empfand vermischte sich mit Langeweile. Mit süßen sechzehn war sie eben noch zu jung für einen vernünftigen Job. Außerdem waren ihre Eltern zu Hause um ihre Anwesenheit in den drei Monaten in denen sie nicht in der Schule war, genießen zu können. Sie schnaubte wütend bei dem Gedanken. Obwohl ihre Eltern Petunias Ansichten nicht wirklich teilten, konnten sie nichts mehr mit Lily anfangen. Magie war einfach zu überwältigend für sie. Manchmal erwischte Lily sie, wie sie sie anstarrten, als würde sie gleich mit einer bloßen Handbewegung das Haus abfackeln. Es war zum verrückt werden. Ihre eigenen Eltern fürchteten sie, unsicher ob sich gleich ein Kaninchen aus ihrem Hut zog oder sie im Schlaf umbrachte. Lily machte sie nicht dafür verantwortlich, sie taten wirklich ihr Bestes angesichts der Situation. Lily wusste das sie sie trotz allem sehr liebten. Es war immer noch die Skepsis gegenüber Magie, die sie nicht ablegen konnten. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich sie wäre Teil einer Familie wie der von Alice. Sie wollte nichts mehr als zu einer vollkommen magischen Familie gehören in der man keine Geheimnisse für sich behalten musste. Lily vermutete das es wahrscheinlich auch wunderbar war ausschließlich unter Muggeln zu leben, wenn sie doch nur auch einer wäre. Ein Teil von ihr überlegte immer noch ob sie nicht wieder die kleine Prinzessin ihres Dads werden könnte. Ohne Magie. Sie wusste zu viel. Die Magie jetzt aufzugeben wäre als amputiere man ihr einen Arm oder ihren ganzen Oberkörper. Es war keine Option. Aber wenn sie in eine reinblütige Familie rein geboren geworden wäre, so wie Alice...

Lily zog eine Grimasse. Der Gedanke an Alice tat ihr sehr weh. Sie war Lilys einzige enge Freundin und sie würde nächstes Jahr ihren Abschluss machen. Um das alles noch zu toppen würde sie auch nicht mehr im Gryffindor Turm wohnen. Sie war jetzt Schülersprecherin, das hatte sie Lily in ihrem letzten Brief mitgeteilt. Es war fast als würde sie sie ein Jahr früher verlassen. Jetzt hatte sie niemanden mehr der ihr half Rumtreiber-Verliebten Teenagerinnen zu entfliehen. Lily dachte über diesen Gedanken nach, während sie an die Decke starrte.

Ein gurrendes Geräusch weckte Lily aus ihrem Tagtraum. Sie schaute zum Fenster und lächelte als sie eine ihr wohl bekannte Eule wiedererkannte. „Hey Charm!" begrüßte sie Alice hellbraune Eule. Sie lockte sie rüber zum Schreibtisch und strich mit den Fingern über die Federn auf Charms rechtem Flügel. „Lange nicht gesehen." Es tat so gut endlich wieder mit einem Teil der magischen Welt in Kontakt zu kommen, eine Erinnerung an die Welt zu der sie bald wieder gehören würde. „Wie geht es Alice?" fragte sie. Charm schuhte sanft bei der Erwähnung von Alice Namen. Lily lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich verstehe das jetzt mal als ein „gut" oder?" Lily nahm den Brief von Charms Bein und suchte in ihrem Schreibtisch nach einem Eulenkeks. Sie gab ihn ihr und lies sich dann mit dem Brief auf ihr Bett fallen.

_Hey Lily!_

_Ich bin gerade aus dem Urlaub zurück. Oh Lily, Italien ist so wundervoll. Es gab so viel zu sehen und für das Essen könnte ich sterben. Ich glaube wirklich das ich einen neue Uniform werde kaufen müssen bevor wir zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, so gut sind die Cannolini. Ich freue mich trotzdem auf das neue Jahr. Schulsprecherin! Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben! Ich war so sicher das sie Amelia Bones auswählen. McGonnagal hält uns die ganze Zeit vor wie gut ihre Verwandlungskünste doch sind. Meine Verwandlungskünste sind auch gut! Okay, es gab das eine Mal als ich versehentlich...du weißt was ich meine. Ich glaube nicht das ich ein Tintenfass seitdem wieder gleich angesehen habe. Also, weil ich deine beste Freundin bin kann ich sehen, wie sich die Sorgenfalten auf deiner Stirn formen, aber, keine Sorge. Wir werden trotzdem noch genau so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Du kannst rüber zu den Schülersprechern kommen und wir feiern Übernachtungsparties!_

_Ich habe heute einen sehr interessanten Brief bekommen. Frank Longbottom hat mir geschrieben. Er ist der neue Schulsprecher. Es sagte das er sich sehr darauf freuen würde mit mir zu arbeiten. Na gut, nein. Seine exakten Worte waren : „Ich freue mich sehr darauf dir so Nahe zu sein." Was denkst du heißt das? Denkst du er flirtet mit mir? Oh Lily, du weißt das ich schon ewig auf ihn stehe. Und ER hat MIR die Eule geschickt!_

_Ich weiß das dir in letzter Zeit wirklich langweilig war. Mach dir trotzdem keine Sorgen. Morgen früh werden wir im Zug sitzen, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich muss mit Frank in ein Abteil damit wir besprechen können was wir euch Grünschnäbeln erzählen. Aber danach gehöre ich dir. Vielleicht wird sich das alles ja noch zum Guten wenden. Du kannst ein bisschen an deinem Racheplan arbeiten. Ich weiß nicht Lils. Ich weiß, Potter ist ein Arschloch, aber ich will nicht das du irgendetwas tust das du später bereust. Ich weiß wie wichtig dir das ist also werde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen. Du bist verdammt nochmal viel zu stur. Tut mir Leid, aber ich bezweifle das ich dir jetzt so viel helfen kann. Ich denke das Frank vielleicht misstrauisch wird wenn ich mich mitten in der Nacht raus schleiche. Denkst du, das wenn ich ihm erzählen das ich mich mit einem Typen träfe, das er eifersüchtig werden würde? Wenn es doch nur so wäre. Ich denke du musst Potters Leben alleine zerstören._

_Ok, genug Potter Gerede. Ich weiß wie sehr dich das beschäftigt. Wir sehen uns Morgen im Zug! Ich habe dich sehr vermisst! Ich hoffe das du mich noch erkennst nachdem ich mein wahres Ich in Vergessenheit gegessen habe._

_In Liebe,_

_Alice_

Lily lächelte als sie den Brief beendete. Niemand verstand sie so wie Alice. Sie war genau die, die sie brauchte um sich selbst auszugleichen. Sie vervollständigte sie mit ihrer lauten, sprudelnden Lebensweise. Nur wollte Lily dieses Mal den Rat ihrer Freundin nicht annehmen. Alice hatte bei vielen Dingen Recht, aber James Potter gehörte nicht dazu. Nur dieses eine Mal würde Lily gegen sie wetten. Sie besuchten keine Klassen zusammen. Sie wusste nicht wie es war, wenn alle anderen Jungen Augenkontakt vermieden weil sie Angst vor Potter hatten. Sie redeten niemals allein mit ihr oder fragten sie nach einem Date für Hogsmeade. Alice wusste nicht wie es war. Wenn alle Mädchen im selben Jahrgang einen hassten, nur weil sie das Objekt von Potters verdrehten Affektionen war. Alice verstand das einfach nicht. Lily musste es tun.

Nachdem sie Charm nach Hause geschickt hatte zog Lily ihren Pyjama an und kuschelte sich mit ihrer neu gefundenen, gestärkten Entschlossenheit ins Bett. Morgen war der erste September, der Tag an dem sie ihren Plan anfangen würde in die Tat umzusetzen. Konzentriert auf diese Tatsache, glitt Lily in den Schlaf.

Sie hatte eigenartige Träume. Sie hatte sich im verbotenen Wald verirrt, sie war allein und wehrlos. Ein heulendes Geräusch schallte durch den Wald, sie wurde gejagt. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, konnte aber den Weg aus dem Wald nicht finden. Es schien als liefe sie nur immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Die dicken, dunklen Stämme der Bäume ließen kein Licht hindurch, außer das leichte Glühen des Vollmonds im Himmel über ihr. Die donnernden Schritte ihres Verfolgers wurden lauter. Er kam mit der Zeit immer näher. Seine Schritte waren das einzige Geräusch das sie außer ihrem eigenen Keuchen und den dumpfen Schlägen ihres Herzens vernahm. Lily wusste das sie bald nicht mehr rennen konnte. Auf einmal tauchte ein gigantischer Werwolf hinter ihr auf und hetzte auf sie zu. Seine Zähne waren vor Blutlust gefletscht. Lily starrte ihn an, die Angst fror sie am Boden fest und sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er sprang auf sie zu als ein riesiges Reh sich zwischen sie warf. Nein, es war kein Reh. Die wunderschöne Kreatur war ein Hirsch. „Es tut mir Leid" hörte sie sich selbst flüstern, während sie sein Fell mit den Fingerspitzen liebkoste. Er zuckte zusammen und sah sie mit seinen großen, fast menschlichen Augen an, als hätte er eben erst realisiert wen er hier eigentlich beschützte. Dann ging er aus dem Weg und machte den Weg frei für den Angriff des Werwolfs.

Lily saß kerzengerade im Bett, sie keuchte und der Schweiß floss an ihr herunter. Sie krallte sich in ihre Bettdecke um zu realisieren wo sie war. Nach ein paar Sekunden merkte sie, das sie sich in ihrem sicheren Zimmer befand. Da waren keine Monster, nur Decken und Kissen. Lily schielte auf die Uhr und stöhnte. Es war vier Uhr morgens. „Es war nur ein Traum", beruhigte sie sich selbst. Dann legte sie sich wieder in die Kissen und glitt erneut in einen diesmal traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr an den Traum.

Lily wachte zwei Minuten vor ihrem Wecker auf, obwohl sie ihn diesmal eine Stunde früher gestellt hatte. Lily entschied das sie das alles ihren Nerven zu verdanken hatte. Sie hatte den ganzen Sommer auf diesen Tag gewartet. Sie wollte nur Alice sehen und den Plan ins Rollen bringen. Das war der einzige Grund weshalb sie selbst beim Zähneputzen nicht aufhören wollte zu Zittern. Das Zittern zog sich sogar über's Duschen. Obwohl sie den ganzen Sommer lang an ihr Outfit für heute gedacht hatte, warf sie ihren gesamten Plan nochmal über den Haufen. Sie zog sich mindestens sieben Mal um bis sie sich mit Jeans und einem schwarzen Top zufrieden gab. Die Jeans waren beim Waschen ein wenig eingegangen, also waren sie enger als ihre normalen Hosen. Das Top war tiefer ausgeschnitten als sie es normalerweise trug und außerdem hatten seine Träger die nervige Tendenz, ständig von ihren Schultern zu rutschen und ihren schwarzen Spitzen-BH zu entblößen.

Lily sah sich kritisch im Spiegel an. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich...schlampig. Es war nicht das ihre Kleider zu viel zeigten, sie waren einfach nur weniger konservativ als ihr normaler Look. Die schwarzen, hochhackigen Boots fühlten sich an wie ein schlechtes Omen als sie sie zuband. Es machte sie ein wenig wütend auf sich selbst, da sie ja wusste, das sie das alles nur für Potter tat. Sie wollte sich nicht auf diesen Ekel erregenden Gedanken konzentrieren. Anstelle davon konzentrierte sie sich darauf wie schön es sein würde, Potter endlich besiegt zu haben. Sich an diese Vorstellung klammernd, zog Lily ihre Waffen.

Der Eyeliner war einfacher aufzutragen als sie dachte. Die Wimpernzange war schwieriger. Sie brauchte ewig um den Mut aufzubringen dieses Ding auch nur in die Nähe ihres Auges zu lassen. Aber sie war eine Gryffindor, also tat sie es doch und, obwohl es wirklich gruselig war, tat ihr Auge danach kein bisschen weh. Sie trug Wimperntusche auf und nahm für später Lipgloss in ihrer Handtasche mit.

Ihre Haare ließ sie ganz unspektakulär. Sie wollte nicht aussehen als würde sie es zu sehr darauf anlegen. Sie entschied sich dazu sie offen zu tragen, glatt, wie immer. Das einzige das sie veränderte wahren ein paar Locken unten in den Spitzen. Ihre Mum hatte sie gerade erst zum Friseur geschleift, und die Locken machten sich wirklich gut in den Stufen. Sie gaben Volumen.

Lily beäugte sich selbst im Spiegel. Sie musste zugeben das sie wirklich gut aussah. Ihr ganzes Aussehen vermittelte Stärke, als wäre sie eine Sechzehnjährige die sich für Jungs und Make-Up interessierte, nicht eine, die sich an dem einzigen Jungen rächen wollte der ihr wirklich Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Lily schmiss diesen ungewollten Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild herausfordernd an. Sie wirkte ziemlich selbstsicher. Und irgendwie auch sehr sexy. Auf ein Mal kam ihr ihr Vorhaben leicht vor. Die Kleider und das Make-Up gaben ihr Kraft. Lily lächelte, dann lief sie die Stufen zur Küche herunter. Vorsichtig, wegen den High Heels. Zugegeben, sie waren vielleicht 5cm hoch und taten wenig um ihre Größe von nur 1.52cm zu kaschieren, aber ihr war das egal.

„Morgen", begrüßte Lily ihre Mutter, die am Tisch saß und Zeitung las.

Sie sah nur flüchtig zu ihrer Tochter hinauf, aber ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie sie sah. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah sie zurück auf ihre Zeitung. „Guten Morgen Lily", antwortete sie, bevor sie einen Schluck von ihrem Tee nahm.

Lily seufzte. Sie war froh das ihre Mutter nichts zu ihrem Aussehen gesagt hatte. Es wäre viel zu peinlich Fragen zu beantworten, und sie hatte sich noch keine gute Entschuldigung ausgedacht weshalb sie sich so aufgetakelte um stundenlang in einem Zug zu sitzen. Glücklicherweise schien ihre Mum es einfach darauf zu schieben, das sie nun mal ein Teenager war. Lily wünschte sich inständig es wäre so.

„Wann willst du los Lily?" hörte sie ihre Mum fragen als sie gerade Müsli in eine Schüssel schüttete. Das war eine andere gute Sache an Hogwarts: Sie musste sich ihr Essen nicht mehr selbst machen.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es jetzt?"

„Kurz nach neun." antwortete Mrs. Evans, nachdem sie kurz auf ihre Uhr geschaut hatte.

„Dann so in 15 Minuten." antwortete Lily wage. „Ich muss nur noch frühstücken. Meine Sachen sind schon gepackt. Ich muss früher da sein, ich habe vorher noch ein paar Pflichten." meinte Lily, während sie sich auf ihren Lieblingsstuhl fallen ließ, den ganz in der Ecke. Die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf erinnerte sie daran, dass sie wesentlich wichtigere Dinge im Zug vorhatte, als Schulpflichten. Lily ignorierte die Stimme.

Mrs Evans legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und sah ihre Tochter an. „Es gibt nichts was dich dazu bringen könnte wenigstens ein paar Stunden mehr mit mir zu verbringen oder?" sagte sie, hab bittend, halb provokativ.

„Tut mir Leid Mum" gab Lily zurück. Sie spielte mit ihrem Löffel. „Aber die Schule geht vor."

„Ich denke, du hast Recht" gab Mrs Evans leicht eingeschnappt zurück. „Aber ich vermisse dich unter dem Jahr so sehr. Es ist hart von seinem Baby getrennt zu sein, auch wenn es ohne dich magische Dinge vollbringt."

Lily rollte mit den Augen spürte aber, wie sich langsam Schuld in ihr breit machte. Sie schob sich das letzte Bisschen Müsli in den Mund. „ Es ist nicht so schlimm Mum. Ich werde schneller wieder da sein als du denkst und ich werde eine Menge neuer Dinge zu erzählen haben."

Lily übersah nicht, wie sich die Augen ihrer Mutter bei ihrer letzten Bemerkung weiteten.

„Stimmt" meinte Mrs Evans traurig. „Sie mich an! Ich deprimiere dich wenn du dich darauf freust deine Freunde wiederzusehen und ein neues Schuljahr zu beginnen. Ich bin eine schreckliche Mutter.

„Ja sicher Mum" sagte Lily sarkastisch. „Welche Art von Mutter will schon ihr Kind bei sich haben?"

Ihre Mutter lachte. „Wenn du mich weiter zum Lachen bringst lasse ich dich nicht gehen. Geh rauf und hol deine Sachen. Ich helfe dir sie ins Auto zu laden."

Lily seufzte. Es war so leicht mit ihrer Mum zusammen zu sein wenn sie nicht über Magie oder Hogwarts sprach. Für eine Sekunde überlegte Lily, wie es wohl sein würde, ein normales Muggel Mädchen zu sein. Ihre Mum wäre immer so. All diese Last auf ihren Gesprächen wäre nicht da. Vielleicht wäre sogar ihre Beziehung zu Petunia gut. Dieses Leben reif nach Lily, sie wollte es so sehr. Trotzdem, keine Magie bedeutete keine Alice. Keine Magie bedeutete das Lily sich nie wirklich zugehörig fühlen würde, denn nirgends war das leichter als in Hogwarts. Immer noch tief in Gedanken, stand Lily auf und nahm ihre Schüssel.

„Lass es." sagte Mrs Evans. „Ich mach das schon."

„Ok, danke Mum" sagte Lily, lächelte ihre Mutter kurz an und verschwand die Stufen hinauf.

Lily schleppte den Koffer aus ihrem Zimmer, während sie geistig das Zaubereiministerium dafür verfluchte das sie in den Ferien keine Magie nutzen durften. Ihr schwerer Koffer schlug bei jedem Schritt auf den Stufen auf. Lily ging wieder nach oben um ihre Tasche zu holen und nach zu sehen ob sie nicht doch irgendetwas vergessen hatte. Dann murmelte sie ein leises auf Wiedersehen und schloss die Tür.

Lily streckte Petunias geschlossener Tür die Zunge heraus. Ihre Schwester hatte sich gestern dazu entschieden den gesamten heutigen Tag mit Vernon zu verbringen. Sie war gegangen bevor alle anderen aufgestanden waren, ohne ein kleines Tschüss für ihre einzige Schwester. Lily hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet, aber sie hatte doch ein wenig gehofft das Petunia wenigstens einmal in ihrem Leben nett sein würde. Auch Lilys Dad war früh gegangen. Er hatte ein wirklich wichtiges Meeting um acht das, obwohl er es wirklich versucht hatte, nicht hatte verlegt werden können. Lily gab ihm nicht die Schuld dafür, seine Arbeit war sehr wichtig. Mr Evans war ein Arzt und einer der Besten. Er war der Grund dafür das Lily in der Schule so hart arbeitete, um Heilerin zu werden, das beste magische Äquivalent zum Arzt. Ihr Dad hatte ihr gestern Abend schon auf Wiedersehen gesagt. Er hatte ihr sogar etwas Geld zu geschoben als ihre Mum nicht hinsah und sagte sie solle es für etwas spaßiges ausgeben. Lily fragte sich was ihr Dad wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste was sie für später geplant hatte.

Lily und ihre Mutter bekamen schließlich den Koffer doch ins Auto und machten sich auf zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Es war eine seltsame Stille zwischen ihnen als sie vor dem Pfeiler anhielten der das Portal zum Gleis 9 ¾ markierte.

„Ich denke das war's dann" sagte Mrs Evans schließlich.

„Ja." sagte Lily. „Ich werde dich sehr vermissen Mum."

„Oh, ich dich auch Lily!" sagte diese während sie ihre Tochter in eine Umarmung zog. „Bitte benimm dich Lily! Oh ich weiß du das wirst, meine Lilie, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich."

Lily schluckte. Diese hier war schwerer als all ihre Lügen zuvor.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Mum. Ich tue nicht was ich nicht tun sollte."

„Ich weiß das du das nicht wirst!" reif Mrs Evans, als sie Lily erneut in eine Umarmung zog. „ Du bist ein gutes Mädchen Lily. Viel Spaß in der Schule. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Mum!" sagte Lily, während sie sich aus dem festen Griff ihrer Mutter wand. „Bis bald!" rief sie noch, bevor sie durch den Pfeiler verschwand.

Lily seufzte vor Erleichterung als der glänzende, rote Hogwarts Express in ihr Sichtfeld kam. Sie war dem Ort an den sie gehörte schon wesentlich näher. Sie schob ihren Koffer in den Zug. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und suchte im Zug nach einem guten Abteil. Lily fand eins das sie mochte und ließ sich auf einen der Sitze fallen. Sie nahm den Spiegel aus ihrer Tasche und trug den Lipgloss auf. Sie schaute sich gründlich im Spiegel an. „Du kannst das!" motivierte sie sich selbst.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten hörte sie Schritte und aufgeregte Stimmen. Lily spielte den Plan in ihrem Kopf immer wieder durch. Sie würde mit Potter reden und das Gespräch normal normal halten. Sie wollte das er dachte das sie wollte das es zwischen ihnen funktionierte. So niederträchtig es auch war, sie musste mit James Potter flirten.

Glücklicherweise musste Lily nicht lange suchen um ihn zu finden. Er kam ernsthaft her um sie zu begrüßen. Er schlenderte zum Eingang ihres Abteils und lehnte sich an ihn an. Lily war sich nicht sicher ob er versuchte lässig zu wirken oder ihr den einzigen Fluchtweg zu versperren. Vielleicht hatte er ja sogar ein völlig anderes Motiv.

„Wie geht's Evans?" fragte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Lily lächelte, oder zumindest versuchte sie es. Sie schätzte das es wohl ziemlich wie eine Grimasse ausgesehen haben musste, weil sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Hi James", sagte Lily, sie versuchte fröhlich zu wirken, trotzdem brach ihre Stimme fast als sie seinen Vornamen aussprach.

James stellte sich augenblicklich gerade hin. Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt während er sie ein paar Sekunden lang anstarrte. Dann gewann er die Kontrolle über sich selbst wieder und antwortete mit einer raueren Stimme als normalerweise „Hey Lily."

Er durchwuschelte nervös seine Haare. Lily kämpfte gegen den Drang ihre Augen zu verdrehen. Sie stand auf und stolperte näher zu ihm. Glücklicherweise bemerkte James ihre Schwierigkeiten mit High Heels zu laufen nicht. Seine Augen klebte auf dem Träger ihres Tops, der ihr über die Schulter gerutscht war. Erst nach dem sie ihn wieder hinauf geschoben hatte bemerkte er, wie nah sie jetzt bei ihm stand. Sie könnte schwören das er vor Überraschung zurückgewichen war. Sie grinste. „kann ich dir irgendwie helfen James?" fragte sie, während sie versuchte ihre Stimme verführerisch klingen zu lassen, was gründlich misslang. Ihr Ton war zu angewidert.

„Also, eigentlich, Lily" sagte er, lächelnd während er ihren Namen aussprach. Es verwunderte sie, wie toll er es fand diese beiden Silben auszusprechen. „Ich wollte nur 'Hi' sagen. Ich hab dein wunderschönes Gesicht seit über drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hab diesen Sommer mit allen Rumtreibern rumgehangen. Wir hatten so viel Ärger, es war fantastisch. Ich liebe den Sommer! Es ist immer schwer zurück nach Hogwarts zugehen im Wissen das man Aufsätze schreiben und früh aufstehen muss." Er machte eine Pause um ein paar kichernden Mädchen die vorbei liefen zu zu zwinkern. Eine von ihnen, eine die Lily nicht kannte, schickte ihm einen Luftkuss. Er tat so als würde er ihn auffangen und ihn sicher in seiner Tasche verstauen. Glücklicherweise bemerkte James Lilys Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Sie hatte sich fast wieder gefasst als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. „Obwohl das Essen es ein wenig wieder gut macht, und natürlich die Trottel," er tat so als hätte er sie soeben nicht komplett ignoriert um mit anderen Mädchen zu flirten. „Außerdem" fügte er grinsend hinzu, „habe ich dich vermisst."

Lily zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen. Obwohl sie in seiner natürlichen, angeberischen Sprechweise kamen, meinte sie etwas ernstes heraus zu hören. Lily ignorierte es. „Ich habe es auch vermisst dich zu sehen", log sie. Lily wurde plötzlich inspiriert. Sie drehte sich langsam um sich selbst und wendete all die Dinge an über die sie und Alice bei den anderen Mädchen immer lachten. „Sehe ich irgendwie anders aus?"

Sie sah wie James schluckte als sie sich drehte. Lily lachte innerlich vor lauter Freude das ihr Plan tatsächlich aufging.

„Du siehst toll aus Lily, wie immer."

Das war jetzt schwierig. Sie hatte es nicht eingeplant das er tatsächlich nett war und nicht irgendwie pervers. Sie überzeugte sich selbst das das alles nur Taktik war. Ihre Theorie wurde bestätigt als er fragte: „Habe ich mich denn verändert?"

Lily ging näher zu ihm hin. Er war größer geworden, musste inzwischen über 1.80cm sein. Seine Muskel waren größer und brauner geworden, ohne Zweifel vom vielen Quidditch. Sein Gesicht sah gleich aus, obwohl er etwas unsicher wirkte, in Anbetracht ihrer Nähe. Es sah aus, als fragte er sich ob sie ihn schlagen oder küssen wollte. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste Lily nicht was im Moment wahrscheinlicher wäre.

Sie entschied sich für nichts von beidem. Anstelle davon sagte sie: „Du siehst gut aus James." Sie versuchte durch ihre Wimpern zu ihm aufzublicken. Sie erinnerte sich an etwas was sie neulich in der_ Witch Weekly _gelesen hatte. Sie fühlte sich komisch, aber James Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr das es funktionierte.

„Danke" erwiderte er atemlos.

„Also James" sagte Lily während sie ihre Finger langsam seine Brust hinab wandern ließ. „Ich wollte fragen ob wir uns heute Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen könnten um zu reden?"

„Klar Lily" stammelte James. Er zerwuschelte seine Haare schon wieder. „Reden ist gut. Wann willst du denn reden?" Er merkte wie quietischig sich das angehört hatte also räusperte er sich. ER fing noch mal an und versuchte seine Stimme tiefer klingen zu lassen. „Natürlich habe ich immer Lust zum _reden_." sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. Lily kicherte. Es hörte sich in ihren Ohren so unglaublich gekünstelt an. „Ich dachte immer zwei Uhr morgens wäre eine gute Zeit um zu _reden_."

flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Sie fühlte wie er zitterte.

„Krone!" hörte sie Sirius rufen. „Komm rüber!"

„Ich sollte gehen." sagte James. Er starrte Lily in die Augen. Lily sah weg.

„Ja, solltest du."

„Bis später?" fragte er mit einem hoffnungsvollen Grinsen.

„Wir sehen uns." sagte Lily so kokett sie nur konnte. James grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu bevor er den Gang hinunterging. Sein Schritt war schwungvoll. Er begann sofort laut mit Sirius zu reden, höchstwahrscheinlich breitete er sein Evans-Erfolgserlebnis vor ihm aus, wenn man danach beurteilte wie oft seine Hand in seine Haare hochschnellte.

Diesmal verdrehte Lily die Augen. Potter war so ein Idiot. Natürlich rannte er sofort zu seinen Freunden und erzählte ihnen von ihrem kleinen Gespräch. Wahrscheinlich erzählte er Black gerade von ihren heute Nacht Plänen. James' bescheuertes Verhalten tat Lily gut. Jetzt hatte sie einen Grund mehr ihm weh zu tun.

„Lily!" hörte sie jemanden schreien.

„Alice!" schrie Lily zurück und ersticke ihre Freundin fast in ihrer Umarmung.

„Wie war's?" fragte Alice wild in Richtung Potter und Black gestikulierend. Lily vermutete das sie es sahen, weil sie sich beide in ihre Richtung drehten. Black schien arrogant, als würde er wissen das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Lily seinen Freund bewusstlos knutschte. James grinste sie hoffnungsvoll an und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er Sirius den Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte.

„Der Plan ist in Bewegung!" bestätigte Lily mit einem Nicken.


	3. Das Spiel

_Tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat aber ich war krank und grad sind sowieso nen paar stressige wochen... :(_

_LilyLunaLovegood...find ich auch. Molly ist die Beste!_

_RoxannaWeasley :D Ich versuche dich nicht zu enttäuschen_

Das Spiel

Lily hörte Alice' Schwärmereien über Frank nur halbherzig zu. Sie sagte hin und wieder „mhhmmm" und nickte in regelmäßigen Abständen um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Frank Longbottom war ganz und gar nicht der Junge an dem Lilys Gedanken klebten. Obwohl sich Lily wirklich dafür interessierte welche vier Worte Frank gesagt hatte die durchaus darauf hinweisen könnten das er total verliebt in sie war, war ihr Gehirn mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Sie süpielte den Plan in ihrem Kopf immer wieder durch.

Zuerst war da das Outfit. Sie hatte es getragen, obwohl sie jetzt gezwungenerweise die Schuluniform trug. Dann hatte sie mit Potter geflirtet. Merlin sei Dank das sie sich während dessen nicht auf die Füße gekotzt hatte. Jetzt musste sie das restliche Abendessen überstehen und ihm nachher musste sie ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen. Sie hatte einige Änderungen vornehmen müssen weil sie Alice ja jetzt nicht mehr als Komplizin hatte. Ihr Part war winzig gewesen, es war eigentlich viel einfacher ohne Alice, sie hatte eine zu ausgeprägte Lügenphobie. Lily wollte nicht rational denken und fair sein. Sie wollte Rache.

Lily spielte es immer und immer wieder durch. Abwesend schob sie die Bratkartoffel auf ihrem Teller hin und her. Sie war zu aufgeregt um zu Essen.

„Lily, wirst du das noch essen oder willst du es bloß zermatschen?" fragte Alice lachend. Sie deutete auf Lilys Teller.

Lily, die immer noch in ihrer eigenen kleinen Potter-Welt versunken war, hörte sie nicht.

„Lily!" rief Alice nochmal. „Lils hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Lily?" Sie winkte mit der Hand vor Lilys Gesicht herum.

„Was?" fragte Lily desorientiert. „Tut mir Leid Alice, ich war kurz woanders."

„Das hab ich gemerkt. Tut mir Leid. War meine Beschreibung von Franks Gesicht zu viel für dich? Es sah aus als wärst du eingeschlafen. Du hast sogar ein bisschen gesabbert."

„Ähhmm...nicht!" entgegnete Lily, trotzdem wischte sie sich über's Kinn, nur für den Fall.

Alice kicherte. Ihr Lachen war so hell, es hörte sich an als würde winzige Glocken harmonisch zusammen klingen. „Ich weiß ja das Frank ziemlich fit ist, aber ich will nicht das du sabberst, wenn du an ihn denkst."

Lily verdrehte die Augen, was Alice erneut zum Lachen brachte. „Was ist so wichtig das du nicht mal was ist?" fragte Alice und nahm demonstrativ einen Bissen von ihrem Hühnchen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wanderten Lilys Augen in Richtung der Rumtreiber.

„Oder sollte ich lieber fragen „wer"?" korrigierte Alice sich, dann flüsterte sie, „denkst du wirklich das er auftaucht?"

Lily drehte sich erneut zu den Rumtreibern. Sie konzentrierte sich auf James. Er stopfte Essen in sich hinein während er angeregt mit Peter sprach. Kurze Zeit später stieß Sirius James in die Rippen und zeigte auf Lily. James drehte sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Lily spürte wie sich ihre Wangen röteten, sah aber nicht weg. Er grinste sie frech an, und seine Hand flog zu seinen Haaren. Lily formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Zwei". Er nickte und zwinkerte ihr zu. Lily lächelte ihn an und drehte sich weg.

„Er wird da sein." sagte sie zu Alice.

„Ja da muss ich dir zustimmen," meinte Alice. „Du hast den Typen um deinen kleinen Finger gewickelt nicht wahr Little Miss Flirty?"

„Er wird es nicht kommen sehen." erklärte Lily.

„Armer Junge."

„Ach komm schon Alice. Sei nicht so. Du weißt das er mich gefoltert hat. Ich hab fünf Jahre mit ihm klar kommen müssen. Er hat mich gequält. Mich, und alle Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten. Er muss der Gerechtigkeit ausgeliefert werden."

Alice seufzte. „Gerechtigkeit auf wessen Kosten Lily?"

„Meine, offensichtlich."

„Du könntest ihn falsch einschätzen."

„Nicht dieses Mal."

„Sei gerecht Lily. Sei gut." warnte Alice.

„Bin ich jemals was anderes?"

Alice lachte. „Niemals. Wie konnte ich das nur jemals annehmen?"

„Vielleicht solltest du Frank deinen Kopf durchchecken lassen bevor ihr miteinander schlaft."

„Lily!" quietschte Alice bevor sie ihre Freundin in einem leiseren Ton zurecht wies. „Wir schlafen nicht _miteinander _… wir leben nur im selben Schlafzimmer!"

„Ja...dem Schülersprecher Schlafzimmer!" korrigierte Lily bevor sie losprustete.

„Lily Evans, du bist die verdorbenste Person die ich jemals getroffen habe!" rief Alice. „Warum hat meine beste Freundin das mentale Fassungsvermögen eines zwölfjährigen Jungen?"

„Aber du liebst mich dafür, richtig?"

„Ja." gab Alice zu. „Was für eine Schande. Ich könnte gerade mit geistig gesunden Menschen abhängen."

Lily lachte nur und die beiden Mädchen alberten den ganzen Abend hindurch herum, bis Alice mit Frank auf Patrouille musste.

„Sollte ich dir viel Glück wünschen oder ist das die falsche Gelegenheit?" fragte Alice.

„Was sagte eine beste Freundin zu ihrer besten Freundin bevor sie die Seele eines nervigen Trottels zermatscht der sie stalkt?"

„Viel Glück?" riet Alice vorsichtig.

„Ich denke das ist ok." antwortete Lily lachend.

„Sei vorsichtig Lily."

„Hör auf! Geh und verbringe qualitativ hochwertige Zeit mit Frank in dunklen Korridoren!" befahl Lily bevor sie Alice aus dem Zimmer schob. Lily lächelte als Frank die stolpernde Alice auffing und sie einen Tick länger als nötig in den Armen hiehlt. Sie sahen perfekt zusammen aus. Er hatte seine Hände immer noch an ihrer Hüfte und sie wurde rot. Lily seufzte und drehte sich weg. Sie musste noch etwas erledigen bevor sie sich ihrem eigenen Happy-Ending widmen konnte.

Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht entspannen. Nach etwas fünfzehn Minuten hörte sie die Schritte und das Gekicher der Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafraum. Endlich verstummten die Geräusche. Die Mädchen, müde von der Zugfahrt und vollgestopft mit Essen, waren schnell eingeschlafen. Lily schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war erst 10.57 Uhr. Noch drei Stunden und drei Minuten. Yay.

Sie versuchte sich selbst abzulenken indem sie Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf sammelte. Allgemeine Erinnerungen hervor zu rufen half ihr immer ihren Kopf ruhig zu stellen. Es war schön, sie konnte ihr überladenes Gehirn auf Knopfdruck entlasten. Ihr Körper hatte so viel Adrenalin, das sie nicht mal die Erinnerung an Daten aus Geschichte der Zauberei ermüden konnten. Lily seufzte und sah erneut auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt 11.34 Uhr.

Nachdem sie sich an alle Namen der Erstklässler und in welches Haus sie einsortiert worden waren erinnert und geraten hatte, welche Z.A.G's sie wohl bestehen würden, eine Szene ihres Lieblingsfilms in ihrem Kopf nochmal durchgespielt und leise ein paar Songs in gesungen hatte, schaute sie wieder auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt 1.19 Uhr. Lily entschied das sie jetzt anfangen konnte sich fertig zu machen. Sie konnte nicht mehr liegen bleiben. Sie musste etwas tun. Sich nicht zu bewegen war angesichts ihres Adrenalinpegels wohl eher kontraproduktiv.

Lily verließ leise ihr Bett. Zum Glück wachte keines der Mädchen auf als Lily zu dem riesigen Frisiertisch hinüber schlich an dem sie sich morgens immer fertig machten. Ein Brett knarzte unter ihr. Sie hielt an, starr vor Angst, aber keines der Mädchen bewegte sich. Erst nach dem ein paar beruhigende Schnarcher von Danica Mariano's Bett kamen, atmete sie wieder.

Als Lily ihre Angst verloren hatte, begann sich eine andere Art Panik in ihr breit zu machen. Sie wog ab ob sie sich umziehen sollte oder nicht. Sie entschied sich ihren Uniformrock und die Bluse an zu lassen, die Krawatte und ihre Robe aber abzulegen. Lily fummelte an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse herum, unentschlossen ob sie noch mehr von ihnen öffnen sollte. Sie öffnete einen Knopf mehr um verführerischer zu wirken. Sie näherte sich dem Spiegel und beäugte sich selbst kritisch. Ihr Make-Up lag immer noch gut, obwohl es um die Augen bereits ein wenig verwischt war. Lily rieb es mit einem Finger weg, wobei sie inständig versuchte, ihn vom Zittern ab zu halten.

Ihre Haare waren ein einziges Desaster. Es sah nach der Zugfahrt, dem dampfenden Geschirr beim Abendessen und dem darauf liegen aus, wie eine lockige, rote Explosion. Lily versuchte umsonst ihre wilde Mähne zu zähmen. Schließlich entschied sie sich einfach dazu es als Dutt auf dem Kopf zu tragen. Dann machte sie ihn wieder auf und versuchte die wirren Locken mit den Fingern zu glätten, mit dem üblen Effekt das sich die Haare jetzt noch schlechter kontrollieren ließen. Lily besah sich die Flasche auf dem Tisch vor ihr. Sie gehörte einem der Mädchen, sie wusste nicht, wem genau. Sie sah sehr viel versprechend aus, also träufelte sie sich etwas davon in die Hand und verteilte es in dem Nest aus rot auf ihrem Kopf. Den Effekt sah man sofort. Der Trank glättete ihre Haare zu glänzenden Locken. Lily verteilte es hastig auf ihrem ganzen Kopf.

Da sie jetzt mit ihrem Aussehen zufrieden war, sah Lily erneut auf die Uhr. Sie hatte wirklich Zeit totgeschlagen. Es war schon 1.49 Uhr. Oh Merlin es war schon 1.49! Lily begann schwer zu atmen, sie hyperventilierte fast bei dem Gedanken ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie war nervös, überwältigt, verängstigt und fast schon hysterisch. Lily holte ein paar mal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. Sie wünschte ihr Muggel-Mum wäre hier, mit ihrer wundersamen Papiertüte aus der sie immer das Richtige heraus holte und die immer half. Ihre Mutter nannte sie liebevoll „Tante-genauso-gut-wie-Zauberei". Um 1.54 Uhr begann Lily auf und ab zu gehen. Es war ihr egal ob sie eines der Mädchen aufweckte. Sie murmelte sich selbst seltsame Dinge zu, knetete ihre Finger und biss sich auf die Lippe, was ihre wohl schlechtesten Angewohnheiten waren. Schließlich, um 1.58 Uhr, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und schritt aus ihrem Schlafraum.

Der Gang die Stufen hinunter dauerte länger als normalerweise. Sie war vor jedem kleinen Geräusch auf der Hut, jeder kleinen Gewichtsverlagerung ihres Körpers wenn er sich eine Stufe weiter hinab bewegte. Alles war geplant. Sie durfte jetzt nur keinen Fehler machen. Ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf verfluchte Lily sich dafür das sie immer noch die High Heels trug. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht festhalten, weil sie sich zu sehr darauf konzentrierte nicht zu Erbrechen, die Stufen wieder hinauf zu rennen, oder gar beides zu tun. Ihre Hand, die immer noch zitterte, fühlte sich klamm auf dem Holz des Treppengeländers an. Ihre andere klammerte sich fest an ihren Zauberstab, wahrscheinlich um sich zu vergewissern das er immer noch da war und das sie etwas hatte, um sich zu wehren. Die Treppen schienen sich ewig hinzuziehen, obwohl sie sie ja beinahe hinab sprintete, um sich selbst daran zu hindern wieder um zu kehren.

Endlich hatte sie das Ende erreicht und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stand eine Person, allein und mit dem Rücken zu ihr, die ins Feuer starrte. Natürlich hatte sie extrem unordentliches Haar. Lilys Beine wollten sie dazu bringen sich um zu drehen und die Stufen wieder hinauf zu gehen aber sie zwang sich selbst in seine Richtung. Bevor er sie bemerkte richtete Lily ihren Zauberstab auf die Decke über ihm. Nachdem sie einen Spruch aufsagte, den zu finden es sie Wochen gekostet hatte, näherte sie sich ihm weiter.

Er hörte sie kommen und drehte sich um. Ein gigantisches Lächeln nahm sein Gesicht ein. „Lily!" sagte er aufgeregt. „Ich dachte du würdest nicht kommen!"

„Warum sollte ich nicht kommen James?" fragte Lily, seine Macke mit den Vornamen nachahmend. Es fühlte sich seltsam an auf ihren Lippen. Sie hatte ihn so lange „Potter" genannt. Lily lächelte. Sie fragte sich ob er ihre Stimme wohl Zittern hören konnte. Er sah ihre Finger sicherlich zucken.

Er sah es. „Ist dir kalt Lily?" fragte er besorgt. „Du solltest näher zum Feuer kommen."

Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung Treppe gab Lily kleinbei. Ihr war viel wärmer beim Feuer, trotz den nur eher spärlich züngelnden Flämmchen. Lily vermutete, das die Hitze von James ausging, nicht von den Flammen. Sie schob es seiner enormen Größe zu. Er war immer schon groß gewesen, obwohl Lily vermutete das er im Sommer sogar noch größer geworden war als seine vorherigen 1.85 cm. Er war jetzt nicht mehr schlaksig und hatte auch keine knubbeligen Knie mehr. Dank seinem Outfit war das offensichtlich. Er hatte, wie Lily, seine Robe abgelegt und seine Krawatte hing lose um seinen Hemdkragen. James hatte sich in diesem Sommer von einem kleinen, fünfzehnjährigen Jungen in einen jungen, muskulösen Mann verwandelt. Lily ertappte sich selbst dabei wie sehr ihr diese physische Veränderung gefiel. Es war ja nur sein Aussehen, beruhigte sie sich selbst.

Das bewahrheitete sich sofort als er den Mund wieder öffnete. „Also Lily, warum willst du mich hier treffen, allein, mitten in der Nacht?" fragte er.

„Also James" meinte Lily, während sie ihr Hirn nach der Richtigen Antwort durchforstete. „Mir sind im Sommer ein paar Dinge klar geworden." Lily grinste am Ende ihrer Antwort.

„Ist dir endlich aufgefallen wie unglaublich gutaussehend ich bin?" fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Lily lachte falsch. „Treffer." sagte sie und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht.

Er schluckte hörbar. Die Bewegung seines Adamsapfels verschaffte Lily eine kranke Art der Befriedigung. Sie machte ihn nervös. „Du weißt schon das ich bloß gewitzelt habe?" sagte er leise.

„Ich aber nicht." antwortete Lily, ihm immer näher kommend. Sie wahr sich garnichtmal so sicher ob sie log. Er war ziemlich attraktiv geworden. Von dieser Nähe aus konnte sie den Glanz seiner Haare sehen, und die kleinen Goldsprenkel in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen, verborgen hinter den Brillengläsern.

„Wirklich?" fragte James und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. In seinen Augen stand Hoffnung. Sie funkelten. Lily fühlte auf einmal Abscheu gegenüber allen anderen Augenfarben. Haselnussbraun, mir all seiner Komplexität, war die einzige Farbe die ein Kompliment verdiente.

„Wirklich." hauchte Lily.

„Gut." hauchte James, bevor er die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss.

Seine Lippen waren weich, leidenschaftlich,begierig, aber nicht fordernd, und vor allem, warm. Ihr Augenlider schlossen sich flatternd, während sie seinen wundervollen Jungsgeruch einatmete. Lily konnte einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, als er sie noch näher an seine Brust zog. James ergriff die Gelegenheit und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten, dessen Inhalt er sofort eifrig erforschte. Zu Lilys Überraschung stieß sie diese Aktion überhaupt nicht ab. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wollte das er es tat. Ihre Hände wanderten auf eigene Faust hinauf zu seinen Haaren, die genauso weich waren wie seine Lippen.

Lily fühlte ihren Körper durchdrehen. Ihr Blut raste durch ihre Adern, und ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er brennen. Ihre Sinne verschmolzen. Ihr ganzer Körper pochte. Jeder Nerv, jede Zelle reagierte auf ihn und sehnte sich nach seiner Berührung. Es war als wolle ihr Körper mit seinem verschmelzen. Sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als daran, wie unglaublich es war James Potter zu küssen. Sie war in Ekstase. Viel zu bald hörte er auf. Lily murmelte bittende Laute, sie bat ihn, sie erneut zu küssen. Er küsste sie, aber nicht auf den Mund. Lily hatte keine Zeit zu protestieren. Seine Lippen berührten ihren Nacken, saugten an ihm, und zogen sogar an der empfindlichen Haut. Lilys Atem stockte und sie drehte den Kopf um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben. Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Ohr und Lily konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Zum Glück entschied James sich dazu das Reden zu übernehmen. „Oh, Lily," flüsterte er ihren Namen zwischen küssen. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie viel mir das bedeutet." seine Lippen wanderten langsam wieder auf ihren Hals und sie konnte seinen heißen Atem spüren. Seine Finger spielten mit ihren Locken. „Ich weiß das ich immer ein Arsch zu dir war, aber jetzt, da du mir endlich eine Chance gegeben hast. Ich habe mich verändert. Ich bin nicht der Trottel der dich immer geärgert hat. Ich habe den Sommer damit verbracht besser zu werden. Für dich. Und jetzt mit dir zusammen zu sein, bedeutet mir alles."

Lily musste sich bei diesen Worten auf die Lippe beißen. Es war nicht nur das er ihr all diese perfekten Dinge sagte, es war das man hörte wie ehrlich und aufrichtig sie waren. Lily hatte noch nie jemanden mit weniger Sarkasmus sprechen hören. Ihr Körper sehnte sich danach ihm zu sagen, wie viel auch ihr dieser Kuss bedeutete. Sich in seine Arme zu kuscheln und sein zu sein, so wie er sie haben wollte. So wie sie sein wollte. Die Decke über ihnen glühte. Sie hatte nur noch dreißig Sekunden.

James sah ihr ins Gesicht, seine Lippen lösten sich von ihr. „Lily" sagte er. Kleine Tränen formten sich in ihren grünen Augen. „Ich liebe dich."

Lily konnte nicht antworten. Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Stille Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen während sie ganz in dem süßen Kuss versank. Sie hiehlt den Schmerz nicht mehr aus und hörte auf. Er sah sie perplex an als er ihren gefolterten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„James," hauchte Lily, immer noch benommen von dem Kuss. Ihre Finger wanderten über die Konturen seines Gesichts. Sie zwang sich auf zu hören, weil sie das Gefühl von Wohlbehagen nicht aushielt, das es ihr bereitete. Sie ekelte sich selbst an. „James, ich - „ begann sie, aber ihre Stimme versagte.

Sie konnte ihre Aussage nicht vollenden. Die Decke über ihnen knackte und suchte sich ihr vorbestimmtes Ziel. Als der Schleim hinunter fiel hörte man Lilys Stimme vom Band „Rache ist süß, Potter!" James stand einfach nur da und starrte sie ungläubig an. Lily fühlte die Tränen in ihren Augen als sie mit ansah wie er langsam das soeben Geschehene erfasste. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war nicht zu verleugnen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so traurig gesehen, so betrogen. Eine einsame Träne entwischte aus seinem rechten Augenwinkel und lief seine Wange hinab.

Lily konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Sie rannte die Treppen so schnell nach oben wie sie konnte. Auf halber Strecke stolperte sie, aber sie rannte einfach weiter. Als sie ihren Schlafraum endlich erreichte schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und heulte in ihr Kissen.

Die Nacht verging sehr langsam. Lily schlief nicht. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und rot, aber sie konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten. Es war als wären ihre Augen an einen endlosen Ozean angeschlossen. Die Wut auf sich selbst schnitt ihr ins Fleisch. Sie wollte nie zu einem der tausend Mädchen werden die wegen James Potter geweint hatten. Das hier war schlimmer, viel schlimmer. Lily weinte weil sie gerade etwas getan hatte, das schlimm genug war um James Potter zum weinen zu bringen.

_A/N: Sorry!_


	4. Die Folgen

_Für LilyLuna, weil ich glaube, sie hat es verdient :)_

Die Folgen

~ Vorsicht, vor der Verkörperung dessen, das man sich wünscht ~

Die Nacht war lang. Die ersten Stunden waren trostlos und Lily weinte leise in ihr Kissen. Sie wollte es nicht riskieren eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen aufzuwecken. Das würde zu vielen Fragen führen, auf die sie keine Antworten hatte.

Der Rest der Nacht verging noch quälend langsamer. Lilys Tränendrüsen ließen sie um etwa fünf Uhr morgens im Stich und ließen sie mit trockenen, schweren Schluchzern zurück. Sie wurde hysterisch und brauchte zwanzig Minuten um sich zu beruhigen und das Hyperventilieren zu stoppen.

Lily war zerrissen. Sie wollte nicht an ihn denken, an ihn, und an das, was er jetzt wohl fühlte. Das Bild seines verletzten Gesichtsausdrucks schien für immer in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt zu sein. Sie konnte mit perfekter Klarheit sagen wie seine geschwollenen Lippen gezittert hatten, und wie der Schleim auf sein Haar geklatscht war. Seine Augen, die vor Glück geleuchtet hatten, hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Er sah geschockt aus, und verletzt. Er sah aus als hätte man ihn geschlagen, mit der Faust, nein, schlimmer, mit einem Klatscher. Und man hatte genau da getroffen wo sein Herz sein sollte. Er sah aus, als würde der Schmerz immer währen. Er wahr eine Zehn. Der Schmerz war eine konstante, solide Zehn.

Lily konnte nicht loslassen. Egal wie stark sie versuchte nicht an ihn zu denken, ihr Gedanken kannten nichts anderes mehr. Ein riesiger Druck lag auf ihrer Lunge. Ein unsichtbarer Hagrid musste auf ihrer Brust sitzen. Jeder Atemzug tat weh, und die Tränen liefen immer weiter.

Um halb sieben fing die Sonne an aufzugehen. Lily öffnete die Vorhänge ihres Bettes und rieb sich die Augen. Das Licht tat weh, es war viel zu hell. Lily zog sich langsam um, es war ihr egal was sie überwarf. So leise wie möglich lief sie ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Im Spiegel bot sich ihr ein grauenhafter Anblick. Das Mädchen sah viel schlimmer aus als der Tod. Ihr Gesicht sah blass und fahl aus, ihre Lippen waren weiß und aufgerissen. Ihre Augen wahren stumpf und leblos, sie wahren von roten Ringen umgeben die einen sehr entzündeten Eindruck machten. Lange Streifen schwarze Wimperntusche verliefen ihre Wangen hinunter, so das sie aussah wie ein Monster. Lily starrte ihr Spiegelbild an bevor sie abrupt den Wasserhahn anmachte und damit begann ihr Gesicht ab zu schrubben. Dieser neue Schmerz fühlte sich gut an. Er befreite ihre Gedanken für ein paar Sekunden. Es ließ sie kurzzeitig den anderen Schmerz vergessen.

Bevor eines der anderen Mädchen sie bemerkte, verließ sie den Schlafsaal. Sie rannte die Treppen hinunter und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, und scheiterte bei dem Versuch den Ort zu ignorieren an dem es passiert war. Sie raste durch das Portrait und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Flur angekommen, holte Lily tief Atem. Es war das erste Mal bei dem sie wirklich dachte, sie könne den Sauerstoff durch sie durch fließen spüren. Sie überlegte, wo sie nun hingehen sollte. Sie erwog die Eulerei, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie dort überhaupt tun sollte. Charm würde sie sofort erfreut begrüßen, etwas, das Lily nicht verdiente, und sie hatte keinen Brief zu verschicken. Es gab keine guten Neuigkeiten für zu Hause.

Sie entschied sich letztendlich nach draußen zu gehen. Der See würde sie sicher ruhiger stimmen. Lily lief hinunter und setzte sich unter eine alte Birke. Der See sah heute morgen dunkler aus als sonst, wie ein schwarzes Loch. Es war ungewöhnlich kühl für September. Das Wasser erschien bodenlos. Es musste wirklich kalt sein. Lily überlegte was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie einfach hinein watete und dem Wasser seinen Teil überließ. Würde sie jemand retten? Würde sie jemand retten wollen?

Lily rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Egal wie elend sie sich fühlte, das war keine Lösung. Sie schimpfte sich selbst weil überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. Alice würde es was ausmachen. Sie würde sie retten.

Alice! Lily musste Alice finden. Sie konnte alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Alice konnte alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Lily sprang auf und rannte in Richtung Schloss. Wo könnte Alice sein? Lily sah hinunter auf ihre Uhr. Es war jetzt in etwa acht. Alice würde beim Frühstück sein, was bedeutete in der Großen Halle. Lily zog eine Grimasse. Wenn sie hinunter in die Große Halle ginge, wäre jeder dort. Sie würden sie sehen und wissen, das etwas anders war. Es gab keine Möglichkeit auch nur ansatzweise so auszusehen wie gestern – nicht nach...

Trotzdem, Lily brauchte Alice. Sie nickte, wahrscheinlich um sich selbst zu ermutigen, und ging weiter in Richtung Schloss.

Die Große Halle so aus wie an jedem Morgen in Hogwarts. Die Schüler redeten und lachten, aßen Toast und tranken Kürbissaft. Es gab keinen Unterschied. Die Rumtreiber waren nirgends zu finden. Lily schob diesen Gedanken weg, sie durfte sich jetzt nicht verunsichern lassen. Es tat es trotzdem.

Sie entdeckte Alice am Gryffindortisch genau dort, wo sie sonst auch immer saßen. Frank saß ihr gegenüber, dort, wo Lily normalerweise saß. Sie lachten über den selben Witz, den Alice wahrscheinlich gerade erzählt hatte. Ihr Lächeln war riesig und ihre Augen funkelten vor Leichtigkeit. Lily lächelte in sich hinein. Sie liebte ihn wirklich, und so wie es aussah, liebte er sie auch. Wenn nur alle Beziehungen so einfach wären, dachte Lily, und seufzte.

So sehr sie auch mit Alice reden wollte, sie brachte es nicht über's Herz diesen Moment zu ruinieren. Ihre Füße fühlten sich an wie festgeklebt, als könnten sie sich nicht bewegen. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihre Muskeln auf und zwang sich selbst sich um zu drehen. Lily wusste nicht wo sie hinging. Sie wollte jetzt nicht allein sein, aber sie hatte genau so wenig Kraft ihre Lage irgendjemandem zu erklären. Schlussendlich entschied sie sich die Große Halle zu verlassen. Alles war so schwer, es war sogar ein Kampf zu atmen.

Lily lief aus der Großen Halle hinaus und ging nach Osten. Ihre Beine liefen unbewusst zum Gryffindorturm. Lily hielt an. Sie wollte dort nicht wieder hin. Sie stolperte rückwärts und rannte geradewegs in etwas hartes hinein.

„Sorry," murmelte Lily und sah auf den Boden.

„Sorry," äffte ihr Widerstand sie nach. Er lachte. Es klang männlich und sehr schroff. Es war kein Funken Humor in diesem Lachen. Lily kannte diese Stimme. Sie sah auf.

„Sirius."

„Evans." er knurrte fast. Sein normalerweise immer lächelndes Gesicht zeugte von solcher Wut und Ekel, das Lily intuitiv einen Schritt rückwärts machte. Seine Zähne waren gefletscht. Er sah aus wie ein Hund, bei dem es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war wann er angriff.

„Ich," stammelte Lily. „Ich -"

„Was hast du ihm angetan?" bellte er. Sein Knurren erzeugte ein Echo durch den gesamten Korridor.

„Ich -" wiederholte Lily. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, und sie konnte keinen richtigen Satz bilden. Sie sah mit ihren wässrigen Augen hoch in sein Gesicht und stotterte weiter.

„Was hast du getan?" brüllte er nochmal. Seine Hände ergriffen ihre Arme so fest das sie wahrscheinlich blaue Flecken davontragen würde und er schüttelte sie. „Sag mir was du getan hast!"

Alles was sie tun konnte war ängstlich in seine sturmgrauen Augen zu starren.

„Sirius," sagte Remus hinter ihm ruhig. „Lass sie gehen."

„Nein," entgegnete Sirius. „Sie hat James etwas angetan und ich muss wissen was es war!"

„Wenn er es uns nicht erzählt, bezweifle ich das sie es tut," meinte Remus.

Lily atmete scharf ein. Er hatte nichts gesagt.

„Sie wird wenn ich sie dazu bringe!" knurrte Sirius bedrohlich.

Remus packte seinen Arm. „Sirius hör auf. Wenn du ihr wehtust hilft das weder James noch dir."

„Es ist ihre Schuld. Ich kann es fühlen!" protestierte Sirius. Sie kauerte sich zusammen und drückte sich an die Wand hinter ihr.

„Wie auch immer es ist, du solltest das nicht tun. Du wärst nicht besser als einer von ihnen."

Sirius nickte. „Du hast Recht." gab er endlich zu. Er drehte sich zu Lily und warf ihr den kältesten Blick zu den er hatte. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und ging den Korridor hinunter.

Remus drehte sich zu Lily. Er hatte müde Augen.

„Remus," würgte Lily durch die Tränen hervor, die ihre Wangen hinab strömten.

Er hob eine Hand um sie zu stoppen.

„Ich will es nicht hören." sagte er kalt. „Eigentlich ist es mir scheißegal was du dazu zu sagen hast. Ein Teil von mir wollte wirklich das Sirius es dich spüren lässt. Einer meiner besten Freunde ist gerade im Krankenflügel, wegen dir. Und es tut ihm zu sehr als das er uns sagen könnte was passiert ist. Er wird es uns wahrscheinlich niemals sagen. Du hast ihn so sehr zerstört, ich hätte niemals gedacht das das überhaupt möglich wäre. Bist du jetzt glücklich? Er wird dich nicht mehr belästigen. Zufrieden?" fragte er bitter.

Lily sah hinab auf ihre Schuhe. Die Tränen brannten ihr immer noch in den Augen.

Remus machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Er ist ein guter Mensch. Er hat das nicht verdient." und dann lief auch er den Korridor hinunter.

Lilys Körper zog sich an der Mauer zusammen. Sie steckte den Kopf zwischen die Beine und begann zu schluchzen.

Schließlich spürte sie, wie sich warme Arme um sie legten.

„Schhh." hörte sie eine tröstende Stimme sagen.

Lily sag auf. „Alice."

Alice umarmte sie fest. „Alles wird gut." sagte sie während sie ihrer Freundin beruhigende Kreise auf den Rücken malte.

„Nein" schluchzte Lily. „Nichts wird wieder gut."

Eine Woche später lief Lily allein vom Abendessen zurück in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Alice musste sich mit Frank treffen. Das brachte Lily dazu sich ein wenig besser zu fühlen. Alice hatte sie nie länger als für fünf Minuten allein gelassen seit sie sie weinend auf dem Flur aufgefunden hatte. Ihre Gegenwart machte es besser, trotzdem fühlte Lily sich dadurch so als müsse sie ständig beobachtet werden damit sie nichts dummes tat. Jetzt war sie in Alice Augen zumindest so weit bei geistiger Gesundheit, das sie auch mal allein bleiben konnte. Obwohl es ihr wieder besser ging, linderte Alice Anwesenheit doch die unglaublichen Schuldgefühle für eine Weile.

Lily streifte durch die Korridore und Hallen der Schule. Diese Woche waren Gerüchte umgegangen. Keiner wusste sicher was passiert war. Lily hatte es nicht mal Alice erzählt. Es war nur etwas zwischen ihr und...

Ohne es zu wollen fand Lily sich am Eingang des Krankenflügels wieder. Er war immer noch hier. Lily kämpfte mit dem Impuls hinein zu gehen. Sie wusste das sie nicht sollte, aber ein Teil von ihr musste es tun. Sie verlor den Kampf gegen sich selbst und schaute durch das Fenster in der Tür. Alle Betten waren leer, außer eines. Es war mit einem Vorhang vor unerwünschten Gaffern verborgen.

Lily drückte ihre Handfläche gegen das Fenster. Ihre Finger schlossen sich zur Faust, und sie musste sich wegdrehen.

Später sprach sie einen Spruch auf ihr Bett. Keiner hörte sie in dieser Nacht weinen.


	5. Die Stille

_Es tut mir sooooo soooo leid! Wir hatten Austauschschüler aus Paris da und iwie war dann Party Wochende :D_

_VIVE LA FRANCE! LIBERTÉ, ÉGALITÉ, FRATERNITÉ!_

_und nochmal für die, die kein Französisch können..._

_Es lebe Frankreich! Freiheit, Gleichheit, Brüderlichkeit!_

Die Stille

~ Sie sieht ruhig aus. Das ist sie nicht. Sie ist ohrenbetäubend ~

Das sechste Jahr verging quälend langsam. Lily schnitt die Emotionen aus ihrem Leben so gut sie konnte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Schule und bekam bessere Noten, obwohl sie schon immer die Beste in ihrem Jahrgang gewesen war, außer in Verwandlung. Er war darin immer exzellent.

Die Zeit verging eintönig. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an die vergangenen Schulstunden erinnern. Es fühlte sich an als würde sie in einem konstant gestellten Zeitumkehrer feststecken. Das Ende des Schuljahres war eine große Erleichterung. Hogwarts fühlte sich nicht mehr wie zu Hause an, es hingen zu viele schmerzvolle Erinnerungen daran. Fast alles dort erinnerte Lily an ihn. Er hatte sie einmal in diesem Korridor nach einem Date gefragt, und dort hatte er mal ein paar Erstklässler geärgert. Lily konnte nicht mal in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes schielen.

Er war etwa zwei Wochen nachdem es passiert war in den Unterricht zurückgekehrt. Genau wie Lily, schien er die Zeit nur tot zu schlagen. Er war nicht wirklich da, obwohl er so tat als ob, um die Leute um ihn herum zu beruhigen. Nur das er einen Grund dafür hatte sich wie ein Zombie zu benehmen. Lily war dieser Grund.

Ihre Mutter sagte auf der Heimfahrt nicht viel. Lily konzentrierte sich auf das Brummen der Klimaanlage. Diese Ablenkung verbarg aber die Tatsache nicht, das sich die Augenbrauen ihrer Mutter unheilvoll zusammengezogen hatten. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Lily knete ihre Hände während der ganzen nicht enden wollenden Fahrt.

Erstmal zu Hause angekommen, räumte Lily ihren Koffer aus. Sie packte alles genau dort hin wo es auch im Sommer davor gewesen war. Das dauerte nur eine Stunde. Lily entschied sich in ihr Bett zu kuscheln. Sie starrte an die Decke bis ihre Mutter sie zum Abendessen rief.

Das Lächeln ihrer Mutter breitete sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus, wie das rote Make-Up eines Clown, der glückselig lächelt, als sie Lily am Tisch willkommen hieß. Sie hatte Lilys Lieblingsessen vorbereitet: Brathähnchen mit Kartoffelbrei. Lily versuchte zurück zu lächeln. Es fühlte sich unnatürlich an. Ihre Mundwinkel schmerzten weil sie so lange nicht mehr gelächelt hatte. Lily aß still während ihre Eltern sich über belanglose Dinge wie das Wetter oder die undichte Spüle unterhielten, die dringend repariert werden müsse. Hin und wieder sahen sie sie erwartungsvoll an oder fragten sie Sachen über die Schule. Lily antwortete so kurz und bündig wie möglich.

Petunia ignorierte ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester und aß ihr eigenes Abendessen (sie war jetzt auf einer neuen Diät die ausschließlich Mangos beinhaltete) bevor sie mit Vernon ausging. Innerlich lachte Lily sie aus. Wohl eher mit Walross als mit Vernon. Es war der erste Witz den sie nach langer Zeit gemacht hatte und er war kaum sarkastisch. Ihre Mum sah sie seltsam an als sie das Lächeln auf Lilys Lippen bemerkte. Sofort erstarrte Lily wieder und sank zurück in ihren Stuhl.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen, Süße?" ,fragte ihr Vater sanft.

„Nein." flüsterte Lily. „Nein wollte ich nicht."

Nach dem Abendessen setzte Lily sich auf die Treppe und lauschte dem Gespräch ihrer Eltern.

„Ich will sie fragen was los ist," sagte ihre Mum.

„Nein, sie ist wahrscheinlich nur müde. Gib ihr einen neuen Tag um sich einzugewöhnen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie morgen wieder unsere normale Lily ist," schlug ihr Vater in beruhigendem Tonfall vor.

„Eine müde Person gähnt und hat Ringe unter den Augen. Hast du Lilys Augen gesehen? Sie sind tot."

„Wahrscheinlich ist etwas in der Schule passiert."

„Ja, und als ihre Mutter habe ich das Recht zu wissen was!"

„Es ist wahrscheinlich wegen dem Jungen über den sie sich immer aufregt. Wie heißt er noch gleich?"

„James Potter." antwortete ihre Mutter. „Sie ist immer jammernd über diesen Jungen nach Hause gekommen. Vielleicht ist ihr endlich aufgefallen das sie eigentlich genauso vernarrt in ihn ist wie er in sie."

„Glaubst du wirklich Lily verhält sich so wegen einem Jungen?" fragte ihr Vater zweifelnd.

„Unterschätze niemals die Wirkung eines Jungen auf die Psyche eines Teenagermädchens, Schatz!" sagte ihre Mutter todernst.

„Ich frage mich was er ihr angetan hat."

Lily keuchte und rannte die Stufen hinauf. Sie könnte nicht mehr zuhören.

Über die Sommerferien wurde Lily besser im Vortäuschen einer normalen Verfassung. Die Falten im Gesicht ihrer Mutter wurden weniger, weil Lily anfing öfter zu Lächeln, und damit auch glaubwürdiger. Trotzdem erreichte das Lächeln nie ihre Augen. Sie war oft in ihrem Zimmer, in ihre eigenen Lily-Welt, und gab vor noch Hausaufgaben erledigen zu müssen - in Wahrheit war sie bereits eine Woche nach ihrer Ankunft fertig gewesen. Lesen, das immer Lilys Lieblingszeitvertreib gewesen war, verschlang einiges ihrer nicht enden wollenden Freizeit. Die meisten ihrer Bücher waren jedoch für sie unlesbar. Sie enthielten zu viel Romantik. Sie hielt sich an Drehbücher. Kalte Fakten und theoretische Berechnungen wurden ihre Freunde.

Lily hielt ihren Kontakt mit Alice über die von Gott gesandte Charm. Alice' Briefe zu lesen half ihr sich wieder ein wenig wie ihr altes ich zu fühlen. Lily hatte keine Ahnung wie sie kommende Jahr ohne ihre beste Freundin überleben sollte. Es war als würde man ohne seine Seele leben, denn Lily betrachtete Alice als die ihre. Sie war der einzige Teil von Lily der immer noch atmete. Alice Spuren erinnerten sie jedoch immer an das was Geschehen war, seien es Haarglättungstränklein oder ihr jetzt-bald-seit-einem-Jahr-Freund Frank. Sie waren so verliebt. Es brachte Lilys zerbrechliches Herz dazu an zu schwellen und gleichzeitig auch weh zu tun.

Ihr letzter Brief, zerknittert und dreckig vom unzähligen Lesen, lag auf Lilys Nachtkästchen.

_Lily!_

_Ich hätte niemals gedacht das nicht nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren so aufregend sein würde. Wirklich, ich habe Tränen erwartet, intensive Wünsche (und vielleicht ein paar Wutanfälle), und mich, versteckt in deinem Koffer. Jetzt kann ich es mir nicht mal ausmalen Frank auch nur einen Tag allein zu lassen. Es ist so großartig das wir zusammen im Aurorentraning sind. Ich meine Moody kann ein großer, beschissener Trottel sein, aber das hält Frank und mich nicht davon gelegentlich eine Knutschsession zu veranstalten wenn er nicht hinsieht. Obwohl ich mir bei seinem neuen Auge niemals sich bin ob er hinsieht, oder nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz, meine liebe Lils, ist das Leben ohne dich hier nicht vollständig. Also beweg deinen Arsch lieber in die Schule und lern, damit du mir bald in der richtigen Welt Gesellschaft leisten kannst._

_Apropos Schule, hab eine tolle Zeit dieses Jahr. Ich weiß, das letztes Jahr nicht das beste war (nicht das ich eine große Hilfe gewesen wäre, so oft wie ich mit Frank aus war), aber alles kann sich den Sommer über verändern, wenn du es lässt Lily. Ich will das du raus gehst und alle Jungs auf Hogwarts dazu bringst auf deine Feuerroten Locken und Killerbeine ab zufahren (du bist ja kein so ein Kobold wie ich!). Du musst das Leben seinen Gang gehen lassen und anfangen, es wieder zu genießen._

_Hör mir gut zu Lahmarsch. Oder lies, besser gesagt. Ist das nicht seltsam? Es ist so natürlich hör zu zu sagen, sogar wenn man schreibt. Lieber Merlin, ich mache es schon wieder. Ahh...deshalb liebst du mich. Also gut, ich denke ich habe genug Zeit von deiner gern vermiedenen Familienzeit vergeudet, also hör ich lieber auf. Ich liebe dich! Vergiss das nie!_

_Deine beste Freundin auf der ganzen Welt, die dich unglaublich vermisst,_

_Alice_

Ungefähr Mitte August bekam Lily Post von einem anderen Absender. Sie sah sich schnell das Hogwartssiegel an und legte ihn dann weg, sie wusste bereits was der Inhalt besagte. Ihre Mum hob den Brief auf und las ihn. Dann sah sie ihre Tochter mit einem solchen Strahlelächeln an, das Lily zurück trat.

„Lily!" quietschte ihre Mutter. „Du bist Schulsprecherin!"

Lily erstarrte in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Schulsprecherin? Sie? Wirklich? Obwohl Lily Vertrauensschülerin gewesen war, hatte sie keine Sekunde daran gedacht Dumbledore, oder irgendjemand anderes Hochrangiges aus Hogwarts, sie zur Schulsprecherin ernennen würde. Es war eine führende Position, und Lily hatte sich letztens eher im Schatten gehalten.

„Das sind so fabelhafte Neuigkeiten!" schwärmte ihre Mum weiter. „du wartest ich sage es deinen Vater und deiner Schwester. Sie werden so aufgeregt sein wenn sie hören das unsere Lily Schulsprecherin ist. Oh! Ich werde dir ein Geschenk kaufen. Alles was du willst, dieses Wochenende in der Winkelgasse wenn wir deine Bücher kaufen." Sie quetschte Lily in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung. „Oh Lily!" quietschte sie in Lilys Haare.

Ihre Mum redete tagelang von nichts anderem mehr. Nicht mal Lilys mürrisches Benehmen konnte das dämliche Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht wischen. Das Wochenende erleichterte sie wirklich, es war eine Möglichkeit ihrer Mum, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Lily hatte genug Glück die Winkelgasse allein besuchen zu dürfen. Petunia hatte strikt abgelehnt zu kommen, weshalb Lily angeboten hatte allein zu fliegen. Auf wundersame Weise war der Vorschlag von ihren Eltern akzeptiert worden, Lily vermutete, das Ihr Dad Mum dazu gezwungen hatte ja zu sagen.

Lily ging von Geschäft zu Geschäft und strich die Dinge auf ihrer Liste durch. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit bei Madame Malkin's weil ihr alles zu klein geworden war, und sie sich so nicht mehr in Hogwarts blicken lassen konnte.

Gelegentlich begegnete sie einigen ihrer männlichen Klassenkameraden. Sie winkten ihr zu oder lächelten sie an, und Lily winkte oder lächelte zurück. Niemand hatte den Drang sich richtig mit ihr zu unterhalten, was sie wirklich gut fand. Was noch besser war, war, das sie den ganzen Tag nicht einem einzigen Rumtreiber über den Weg gelaufen war. Sie war nie dankbarer.

Nachdem sie alles eingekauft und noch so lange wie möglich irgendwo herumgelungert hatte, war es wirklich Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel kam sie an einem winzig kleinen Tierladen vorbei, den sie noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Lily starrte eine Weile durchs Schaufenster, dann nickte sie und betrat das Geschäft. Drinnen kreischten die Tiere lautstark und ließen ihre Käfige rascheln. Kunden standen in großen Trauben in den engen Gängen herum, und die Verkäufer waren abgehetzt und hektisch.

Lily bahnte sich ihren Weg zu der Ecke in der die Eulen gehalten wurden. Ihre Mutter hatte gesagt das sie sich etwas kaufen könne und Lily brauchte einen Freund. Außerdem konnte Lilys neue Eule Charm Gesellschaft leisten. Lily inspizierte die Eulen genau. Die meisten flatterten laut und hacken mit ihren Schnäbeln aus dem Käfig um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Eine kleine graue Eule tat nichts. Sie sah Lily einfach nur an. Es sah aus als würde sie sich wünschen irgendwo anders zu sein, bloß nicht dort. Lily lief zu ihr hinüber. Sie hob den Käfig hoch und brachte den Vogel auf Augenhöhe mit sich. Sie schuhte. Lily starrte in ihre wilden Augen und sagte „Ich nenne dich Alma."

Am Morgen des ersten Septembers wachte Lily mit Angst in ihren Gliedern auf. Sie seufzte mürrisch und sah dann in den Spiegel zu ihrem hervorragend verspannten Untergangsgesicht. Nachdem sie sich angezogen und die letzten Sachen gepackt hatte, ging Lily nach unten um zu frühstücken.

„Guten Morgen Schätzchen!" rief ihre Mutter, mit einem riesigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Lily versuchte ihr bestes nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen als sie ein „Morgen."zurück murmelte.

Zwei Stunden gezwungenen Small-Talks und elterlicher Enttäuschung folgten, bevor Lily endlich mit all ihren Koffern am King's Cross Bahnhof eintrudelte, inklusive Alma, die hysterisch gurrte. „Shhh!" machte Lily beruhigend. „Es gibt nichts wovor du Angst haben müsstest. Niemand wird dir wehtun."

Lilys Mum machte eine riesige Szene als sie den Pfeiler erreichten. Viele tränenvolle Umarmungen und besorgte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Lily seufzte hörbar als sie endlich allein vor dem glänzenden Hogwartsexpress stand.

„Tschüss Mum!" flüsterte sie in Richtung der Barriere bevor sie sich in den Zug aufmachte. Der Gleis war fast leer, Lily war absichtlich fast zwei Stunden vor Abfahrt gekommen. Sie hatte ihrer Mum erzählte es wäre eine ihrer Schulsprecherpflichten, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte sie nur den Schülermassen entgehen.

Leise stieg sie in den Zug und zerrte ihren Koffer zum Schulsprecherabteil. Als sie die Tür öffnete quietschten die Scharniere, ein schreckliches Geräusch. Sie zog sie leise hinter sich zu und drehte sich um, um ihren Platz zu suchen. Sie keuchte als sie einen zu einem Ball zusammengerollten Körper in einer Ecke des Abteils bemerkte. Sie schätze das er männlich war, auch wenn sie seine Identität nicht ausmachen konnte weil, sein Gesicht von seiner Jacke verborgen war.

Der Junge hatte sich kaum bewegt als sie eingetreten war. Lily verstand. Manchmal war eine Person so sehr mit dem beschäftigt was sich in ihrem inneren abspielte das sie um sich herum nichts bemerkte. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie sich nicht bewegt hatte seit sie eingetreten war. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Sie schaute den unbewegten Jungen noch eine Weile an, bevor sie sich dazu entschloss sich ihm vorsichtig zu nähern.

Sie erinnerte sich das Remus oft so gesessen war. Er war oft krank und hatte die wundervolle Gabe, in Zügen schlafen zu können. Sie entschied sich nur das nötigste zu tun. Sie tippte ihm sanft auf die Schulter und sagte „Du bist wohl der Schulsprecher."

Er zuckte zusammen und die Jacke fiel hinunter. Lily keuchte. Diese haselnussbraunen Augen waren für immer in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt, sie verfolgten sie im dunklen und im hellen. „James" hauchte Lily geschockt.

Vor Schreck warf er die Jacke wieder über sich. Lily wich zurück und setzte sich auf den am weitesten entferntesten Platz wie möglich, Alma setzte sie neben sich. Lily versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, aber ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zum Besitzer der schwarzen Wuschelhaare zurück, die nicht von der Jacke verdeckt waren.

Lily hatte den Drang etwas zu sagen während die Sekunden verstrichen. Sie hatte einen ganzen Sommer lang kaum geredet und jetzt wollte sie nichts lieber als das. „James, es tut mir so-"

„Nicht," unterbrach er sie. Seine Stimme war grob und scharf. „Gib dir keine Mühe Evans."

Lily zuckte beim knurrenden Ton seiner Stimme zusammen den er besaß, wenn er ihren Nachnamen mit Bosheit und einem Unterton von tiefem Schmerz ausspuckte.

Dann, sie hätte nicht gedacht das das möglich war, lehnte er sich noch weiter von ihr weg. Lilys Körper sackte in sich zusammen und eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Lily wischte sie zitternd mit den Handrücken fort. Sie hatte das gesamte letzte Jahr in Stille verbracht, und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie sie an mit dem Jungen vor ihr zu reden, und blockierte jeden weiteren Gedanken. Sich auf die Lippe beißend, starrte sie James an und fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl in dieser Stille weiterleben konnte.


	6. AN

_Author's Note_

_Ich mache erst weiter wenn ich mehr Reviews habe, das alles hat mich eine Menge Arbeit und Zeit gekostet und da LilyLuna die einzige ist die schön fleißig Reviews schreibt, bin ich leider gezwungen aufzuhören daran zu arbeiten. Sobald ich zehn Reviews habe mache ich weiter._

_LilyLuna: Es tut mir wirklich Leid das du jetzt mit leiden musst, ich hoffe das ich schnell 10 Reviews zusammen habe. Entschuldige bitte._

_xoxo_

_mclover _


	7. Das Unwohlsein

Das Unwohlsein

Lily kämpfte mit ihren Händen, die sich weigerten friedlich in ihrem Schoss liegen zu bleiben. Sie schielte kurz durch ihre langen roten Strähnen hinüber zu dem zusammengerollten Körper um dann so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dem Fenster zu starren. Durch das Fenster konnte sie sehen wie die Schüler ihren Familien mal erleichtert, mal widerwillig auf Wiedersehen sagten. Das nicht enden wollende gequatschte draußen stand im fast humorisierenden Kontrast zu der Stille drinnen. Sie hatte nicht den kleinsten Versuch gemacht ein Gespräch zu beginnen seit er sie vorhin zum schweigen gebracht hatte. Auch er blieb ruhig.

Die Stille entnervte Lily, sie fühlte sich als würde sogar das unvermeidbare Blinzeln zu viel Lärm erzeugen. Sie kämpfte weitere fünf Minuten mit sich, bevor sie leise sagte, „James". Sie zuckte zusammen weil er sich so abrupt bewegte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gehen und uns bei den Vertrauensschülern vorstellen." flüsterte Lily. Es hörte sich mehr an wie eine Frage, als ein Vorschlag. Das was er tat sah fast aus wie ein Nicken. Rücksichtslos stand er in einer flüssigen Bewegung auf und verließ das Abteil.

Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen sie in den Raum starrte als würde sie etwas wollen, nicht brauchen. Dann stand auch sie auf und ging aus dem Raum.

Lily seufzte erleichtert als sie das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler betrat. Sie hörten auf zu reden, als sie sich zu James stellte, der sich vor ihnen allen aufgebaut hatte. Sie schluckte als sie ihre erwartungsvollen Gesichter sah.

„Ähm...",begann Lily zögernd. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung was zu diesem Raum voller Menschen sagen sollte. Sie hätte eine Rede vorbereiten sollen. In all der totgeschlagenen Zeit des Sommers hätte sie dazu Zeit gehabt. Warum hatte sie es nicht getan?

„Professor Dumbledore hat uns das Wohlergehen von Hogwarts anvertraut." sagte James, und unterbrach sie damit. Sie sah ihn an. Er sprach in normaler Lautstärke aber voller Autorität. Seine Ausstrahlung war extrem manipulativ. Jeder, Lily eingeschlossen, starrten ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ihr und die die neben euch sitzen müssen dieses Jahr zusammen arbeiten damit alles glatt läuft. Das beinhaltet Bestrafung bei Regelbrüchen, Hilfe für jüngere Schüler und die Planung von Schulveranstaltungen. Die ganze Zeit über wird von euch erwartet das ihr euch als gute Vorbilder präsentiert. Ihr repräsentiert nicht nur die Schulsprecher, sondern auch Hogwarts und Dumbledore selbst."

Lily entschied sich dazu lieber zu zu hören als irgendetwas in Frage zu stellen. Er stand sehr gerade, was ihn sehr groß erscheinen ließ. Sein Körperbau war immer schon muskulös vom Quidditch gewesen. So wie er jetzt sprach, strahlte er noch mehr Autorität und Kraft aus als er es normalerweise tat. Es hörte sich fast an als würde seine Stimme im Abteil hallen. Er hörte sich nicht an wie der großspurige Quidditch Kapitän in den sie sich einmal verliebt hatte. Aber dieser Unterschied beeinflusste ihre Gefühle nicht.

„Was die Patrouillen angeht," machte James in der selben Stimme weiter. „Pläne werden Ende der Woche ausgegeben. Ihr werdet immer zu zweit sein. Die Schulsprecherin und ich -" er machte eine Pause um kurz zu Lily zu schauen, vermied aber den Augenkontakt. „Werden jede Nacht patrouillieren, nur für den Fall das etwas passiert. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt könnt ihr zu einem von uns kommen. Wir tun unser Bestes um Probleme aus dem Weg zu räumen. Vergesst nicht ein Auge auf die Abteile zu haben und auf die Erstklässler auf zu passen. Es kann einschüchternd sein in ein Internat ein zu ziehen. Helft ihnen."

Er nickte der Gruppe zu bevor er das Abteil verließ. Sprachlos starrte Lily ihm nach.

„Ich denke ihr könnt jetzt gehen," wies sie die Gruppe unsicher an. Sie grinsten und raschelten mit ihren Sachen als neu aufgenommene Gespräche den Raum erfüllten.

Geschockt verließ Lily das Abteil und betrat das für die Schulsprecher. James war nicht da und sie seufzte erleichtert. Sie setzte sich und zog die Knie zur Brust. Zu Alma gewandt sagte sie „Das war ziemlich unerwartet."

Ein Teil von Lily wartete ungeduldig auf James' Rückkehr, der andere, der sensiblere, schimpfte sie dafür aus das sie es gerade zu darauf anlegte, erneut verletzt zu werden.

Trotzdem sah Lily James auf der Zugfahrt nicht wieder. Sie vermutete das er seine Freunde aufgesucht hatte. Es schien das einzig Wahrscheinliche.

In Hogwarts angekommen verließ Lily den Zug und atmete die kalte Nachtluft ein. Ein Lächeln machte sich ungewollterweise auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie liebte Hogwarts einfach. Sie hatte es so vermisst. Nachdem sie die dunkle Silhouette des Schlosses angesehen hatte, begleitete sie die aufgeregten Erstklässler zu Hagrid.

„Lily!" rief seine donnernde Stimme.

„Hi Hagrid!" grüßte sie zurück.

„Ich hab gehört du bist Schulsprecherin! Gut gemacht, verdammt!"

„Danke," sagte Lily und errötete.

„Vergiss nicht mal runter in meine Hütte zu kommen!"

„Werde ich," versprach sie ihm, mit einem, zugegeben, nicht sehr echten Lächeln. Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte mal das sie einen Kuchen von ihm probiert hatte. Sie hatte beinahe einen Zahn verloren.

„Wir sehen uns dann!" rief er, und dann „ERSTKLÄSSLER! ERSTKLÄSSLER HIERHER!"

Lily winkte zum Abschied und machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Kutsche. Die meisten Schüler waren schon weg, und sie bekam eine für sich ganz allein. Lily lächelte bei dieser Ironie. Obwohl sie von ihren Klassenkameraden umgeben war, endete sie immer noch allein.

Während der relativ kurzen Reise nach Hogwarts, ordnete Lily ihr Gehirn. Es war unsinnig sich den Rest ihres Lebens schuldig zu fühlen. Sie hatte etwas schreckliches getan. Das konnte niemand bestreiten. Aber schreckliche Dinge mussten nicht für immer über allem schweben wie eine fette, dunkle Gewitterwolke. Sie könnte sich entschädigen. Sie musste sich entschädigen. James Potter mochte jetzt gebrochen sein, aber Lily konnte ihn wieder zusammen flicken. Und wenn sie das tat, dann flickte sie auch sich selbst.

Angetrieben von ihrer Erkenntnis, betrat Lily die große Halle mit neuem Optimismus. Leute liefen herum und tratschten mit ihren Freunden. Lily setzte sich in die Mitte des Gryffindortisches zu ein paar Siebtklässlerinnen. Sie kicherten über das Motorrad mit dem Sirius zum Bahnhof gefahren war. Lily rollte mit den Augen, fühlte sich aber doch wohl. Wie ein ganz normales Mädchen das über Jungs tratschte.

Sie hörte Dumbledores Rede mit peinlicher Aufmerksamkeit zu, weil sie das silberne Abzeichen das an ihren Roben haftete auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte. Er sprach von neu Anfängen. Wie passend. Lily lächelte.

Als das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien machte Lily ihren Teller bis zum Rand voll. Es war lange her das sie Essen wirklich geschmeckt hatte. Mit einem vollen Mund, entschloss sie sich dazu den Gesprächen am Tisch lieber zu zuhören als selbst an ihnen Teil zu nehmen. Die meisten sprachen von Sommererfahrungen. Ein Mädchen hatte den gesamte Sommer in Rom verbracht, und erzählte, das sie den Platz gesehen hatte, an dem ein Zauberer das erste mal ein Eis anstelle von Eiswürfeln gezaubert und somit eines der begehrtesten Desserts aller Zeiten geschaffen hatte. Eine war in Australien und erzählten von der Erfahrung mit einem nervtötenden Grindylow, von dem die Muggel gedacht hatten er wäre eine Qualle.

Lily bemerkte das alle am Tisch zu James hinüber schielten, der am andren Ende des Tisches mit den anderen Rumtreibern saß. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte das Mädchen neben sich warum sie James so anstarrten.

„Du meinst du weißt es nicht?" fragte sie perplex. Ob ihr Ton von ihrer Frage herrührte, oder davon, das Lily überhaupt gesprochen hatte wusste sie nicht. „Es war überall in den Nachrichten!"

„Meine Eltern sind Muggel," sagte Lily entschuldigend. „Ich bekomme den Tagespropheten nicht, wenn ich nicht Hogwarts bin."

„Seine Eltern wurden im Sommer umgebracht," flüsterte das Mädchen.

„Was?" fragte Lily. Ihre Stimme hörte sich an wie eine Kreuzung aus keuchen und kreischen. „Nein. Das ist unmöglich."

„Doch ist es. Seine Eltern waren sehr wichtige Angestellte des Ministeriums, Auroren glaube ich. Die Leute von Du-weißt-schon-wem sind zu ihnen nach Hause gekommen und haben sie getötet."

„Wann?" hauchte Lily.

„Vor zwei Tagen."

„Zwei Tage?" Lilys Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er sich drehen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie dachte James wäre so traurig wegen dem, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Wie eingebildet war sie eigentlich? Seine Probleme waren viel schlimmer als sie es jemals hätte vorhersehen können.

„Es ist wirklich eine Schande. Trotzdem, jetzt braucht James wenigstens jemanden der ihn tröstet." sie kicherte.

Lily blendete das Mädchen angewidert aus. Die Idee einen Vorteil aus dem zu beziehen was geschehen war, war ekelhaft, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass das Mädchen ungefähr so viel Hirn besaß wie eine Kartoffel.

Lily sah hinunter auf den Tisch um einen kurzen Blick auf die Rumtreiber zu riskieren, doch kaum hatte sie einen Blick auf James erhascht, konnte sie nicht mehr wegsehen. Er sah so traurig aus. Er saß neben Sirius, der versuchte ihn mit einem Witz aufzuheitern und brüderlich einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Lily sah ihnen fast zehn Minuten lang zu bevor Remus ihren Blick bemerkte und sie seltsam ansah. Sirius sah es ebenfalls und schirmte James von ihrem Blick ab.

Lily konzentrierte sich schnell nur noch auf ihre in den Schoß gelegten Hände. Sie hatte keinen Hunger mehr und der Rest des Abendessens verging unglaublich langsam. Als es endlich vorbei war stand sie schnell auf und verließ im Laufschritt die Große Halle.

„Miss Evans!" rief jemand hinter ihr. Lily erkannte die Stimme sofort. Sie drehte um und lief ertappt zurück.

„Hallo Professor Dumbledore!" sagte sie höflich.

„Hallo Miss Evans. Sie sind ziemlich schnell gegangen. Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen nicht schlecht," sagte er in einem besorgten Ton.

„Oh, überhaupt nicht Sir. Ich bin nur ein wenig müde. Es tut mir Leid."

„In Ordnung Miss Evans," antwortete er, „sogar die besten unter uns leiden nach diesem Truthahn unter Müdigkeit. Trotzdem denke ich, dass es besser ist, ich zeige ihnen wo sie dieses Jahr schlafen, bevor sie zu Bett gehen. Ich glaube, das macht die Dinge logischer," fügte er hinzu, seine blauen Augen glitzerten hinter den Halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern.

„Ja Sir," stimmte Lily ihm zu.

„Wenn wir jetzt noch Mister Potter finden, kann ich sie beide zu ihrem neuen Schlafgemach begleiten."

„Ich bin hier, Professor."

Dumbledore und Lily drehten sich um und sahen ihn auf sie zu kommen, obwohl der alte Mann es wahrscheinlich mit wesentlich mehr Gelassenheit tat. Lily war ziemlich sicher das ihre Kinnlade hinunter geklappt war. Sie schloss sie schnell.

„Ja, hallo Mr Potter. Es ist schön sie zu sehen," sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Gleichfalls Sir," antwortete James leise.

Lily bemerkte das er dunkle Ringe um die Augen hatte. Er musste die letzten zwei Tage gar nicht oder kaum geschlafen haben.

„Jetzt, da sie beide hier sind, möchte ich ihnen natürlich meine besten Glückwünsche zum Schulsprecherdasein ausrichten. Wie sie sicher wissen, gibt es sehr viele talentierte Hexen und Zauberer in ihrem Jahrgang. Ausgewählt zu werden ist eine große Ehre und ich bin sicher das ihre Angehörigen sehr stolz auf sie sind."

Dumbledore richtete den letzten Teil an James, der schluckte und dann sagte, „Dankeschön Sir."

Dumbledore machte sich daran ihnen die Regeln und Erwartungen zu erklären, während er die beiden zu den Schulsprecherräumen führte, die ganz in der Nähe seines eigenen Büros waren.

„Das Passwort lautet `_Vindicare`_, aber sie sind befugt es nach ihren Bedürfnissen zu ändern."

„Danke ihnen, Professor Dumbledore," sagte Lily.

„Bleibt während der Patrouille zusammen," wies er die beiden Schüler an, „es ist immer ratsam zwei Paar Augen zu haben wenn man mehr sehen möchte."

„Werden wir Professor," bestätigte Lily.

„Gute Nacht, und schön sie wieder hier willkommen zu heißen, Miss Evans, Mister Potter."

Lily, die mit ihren Fingern spielte, stand außerhalb des Portraits des rothaarigen Zauberers, von dem sie noch nie so eingeschüchtert gewesen war. Der ganze Moment wäre unheimlich lächerlich gewesen, wenn sie sich nicht so unglaublich unwohl gefühlt hätte.

Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als James „Vindicare" sagte, und das Portrait zur Seite schwang. Lily starrte ihn schamlos an. Das Wort, wahrscheinlich Latein, klang so wunderschön von seinen Lippen. Es floss auf eine Art dahin, wie sie noch nie ein Wort gehört hatte. Es war wie Musik, oder eher wie eine ganze Symphonie.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war dumm. James war schon lange hinein gegangen und sie stand hier draußen und starrte auf die leere Stelle die er hinterlassen hatte. Lily ging hinein und sah sich um.

Es war sehr schön, aber weniger Gryffindor als sie es gewohnt war, wahrscheinlich um keine dritten zu verunsichern. Die Wände waren mit Hogwarts Schildern und Bannern dekoriert.

Außer alledem entdeckte Lily eine Tür in die ihr Name eingraviert war. Bevor sie hinein ging drehte sie sich zu James um, der immer noch da stand und in das orange glühende Feuer starrte.

„Ich denke, ich sehe dich nachher zur Patrouille," sagte sie schwach.

Er nickte kurz um ihr zu zeigen das er sie gehört hatte.

„Okay, dann..." sagte Lily zu sich selbst, bevor sie den Raum betrat. Ohne sich in ihrem neuen Zimmer überhaupt um zu sehen, schmiss sie sich mit dem Gesicht voraus auf ihr Bett.

Lily wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. Der Tag war für sie physisch und psychisch sehr anstrengend gewesen. Trotz alle dem war sie fertig samt Lipgloss um 10:55 Uhr unten, genau fünf Minuten bevor sie und James sich zur Patrouille treffen wollten. Vor der Tür auf und ab zu laufen schlug ein paar Minuten tot, dann sah sie ein das es okay war ein paar Minuten früher zu kommen.

Als sie ihre Tür öffnete hörte sie ein knarrendes Geräusch. James schloss gerade seine Tür hinter sich.

„Fertig?" fragte er immer noch völlig emotionslos.

Lily traute ihrer Stimme nicht, also nickte sie dümmlich und wurde rot, als er sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ansah.

Er lief in normaler Schnelligkeit durch die Gänge, immer für einen Angreifer bereit, und hiehlt Ausschau nach Jugendlichen mit hyperaktiven Hormonen, die auf der Suche nach einem Besenschrank waren. Lily entging nicht, das er immer einen bestimmten Abstand zu ihr hielt und sie niemals ansah.

Lily seufzte. Es würde ein langes Jahr der Stille zwischen den beiden werden. Sie mussten jede Nacht zwei Stunden zusammen patrouillieren. Als sie die Kerker erreichten, begann Lily sich Dinge auszudenken mit denen sie sich beschäftigen könnte.

Während sie pro und contra abwägte, ob sie vielleicht beim nächsten Mal ein Buch mitnehmen sollte, hörte sie ein lautes Geräusch. Es hatte sich angehört als wäre Professor Slughorns schwerster Kessel auf den Boden gefallen.

„Was war -"

Lily wurde auf einmal unterbrochen. James hiehlt ihr mit seiner Hand den Mund zu und drückte sie gegen die kalte Steinwand. Schnell, ohne das er die Hand von ihrem Mund zu nehmen, zog etwas aus seiner Tasche das nach einer großen Menge Stoff aussah. Er warf etwas, dass aussah wie ein Umhang, über Lily und sich selbst.

Obwohl er beim herausziehen riesig ausgesehen hatte, war der Umhang überhaupt nicht groß. James musste sich sehr nah zu ihr stellen, damit sie beide darunter passten. So nah, das sein Körper gegen den ihren gepresst wurde. Seine andere Hand hatte irgendwie den Weg um Lilys Taille gefunden. Er roch, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch besser als sie es von vor so langer Zeit in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Für eine Sekunde überlegte sie wie es wohl wäre wenn er sie jetzt küsste, aber dieser Gedanke wurde schnell bei Seite gewischt. Trotzdem fing ihr Herz dabei an wie wild zu pochen, und ihr Atem kam jetzt stoß weise unter seiner Hand.

Lily hatte keine Ahnung was er tat. Obwohl sie die Hitze spüren könnte die von seinem Körper ausging, und das auf und ab gehen seiner muskulösen Brust, konnte sie sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Er atmete, und der kühle Hauch, streifte ihre Haut auf eine sehr erotische Art und Weise.

Lily sog unter James Hand scharf die Luft ein. „Bleib ganz ruhig," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie wusste, dass es nicht romantisch gemeint war, aber jeder Nerv ihres Körpers schien sich vor Vorfreude zu entzünden.

Lily sah ihn ernst an, um zu verstehen was er denken mochte, aber sein undurchdringlicher Blick war ans Ende des Korridors geheftet.

Dann hörte sie es: Schritte. Es mussten mindestens sechs oder sieben Leute sein. Als das Geräusch der Schritte näher kam fühlte sie, wie James' Buchmuskeln sich zusammenzogen. Sie hörte ein paar ihr bekannt vorkommende Stimmen und dann nahmen die Gestalten im Dunkel Form an.

Es waren Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Rudolphus Lestrange und irgendein Trottel namens McNair.

Sie lachten, oder in Bellatrix Fall, gackerten. Lily konnte nicht ausmachen was genau sie sagten, aber sie hörte instinktiv das Wort „Potter". Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass James es ebenfalls gehört haben musste, denn der Griff um ihre Taille wurde nun schon fast schmerzhaft. Lily hatte zu viel Angst um sich zu bewegen, oder überhaupt zu atmen. Sie verließ sich auf James, aber ihre Hoffnung schwand, als auch er begann ängstlich aus zu sehen. Die Sekunden krochen vorüber.

Endlich sahen sie, wie sie die Kerker verließen. Trotzdem, machte James keinen Mucks bis ihre Schritte bereits seit ein paar Minuten verschwunden waren. Als ob Lily brennen würde, zuckte er zurück und nahm wieder samt seinem Umhang, Abstand.

Lily seufzte, etwas benebelt, und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie wollte eine Erklärung.

Er sah immer noch auf den Boden als er murmelte, „Unsichtbarkeitsumhang."

Lily nickte. Hunderte von Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf, aber sie unterdrückte sie in der Hoffnung, mehr zu erfahren. Er erfüllte ihren Wunsch.

„Ich denke es ist besser einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn man man die Sicherheit eines anderen schützt. Aus einem unfairen Kampf kann man nichts mitnehmen." Er inspizierte immer noch seine Schuhe.

Lily nickte, als es ihr langsam klar wurde. Sie sah den gebrochenen Jungen vor ihr, mit nichts als dem Wunsch im Herzen, seinen Schmerz zu lindern.

Sie ging näher zu ihm. Er zuckte zusammen, blieb aber stehen. Zitternd, hob Lily seinen Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Danke dir," flüsterte sie.

Sie starrten einander mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Als Lily schließlich ihre Hand wegnahm, ging er einen Schritt und nickte.

„Weg hier," sagte er kurz angebunden.

Lily folgte ihm aus den Kerkern hinaus und hinaus in ihre Schlafräume. Obwohl es ganz genauso still war wie als sie losgegangen waren, war es diesmal der richtige Augenblick für Stille. Da war kein Unwohlsein, nur Verstehen.

Als sie das Portrait erreichten, sagte James das Passwort und ließ Lily voran gehen. Drinnen, drehte Lily sich um und sah ihn an. „Gute Nacht," sagte sie leise.

Er sah sie mit seinen quälend schönen, haselnussbraunen Augen an. „Gute Nacht, Lily."

Lily, die verzweifelt versuchte ihr Lächeln unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, und das Herzklopfen zu ignorieren, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

_A/N:_

_Vielenvielenvielen Dank! Es geht doch!_

_15 Reviews für das nächste Kapitel_

_xoxo, Tess_


	8. Die Interaktion

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich _MissDarksideCookie

_DANKEDANKEDANKE _

Die Interaktion

Als Lily um sieben Uhr morgens aufwachte, fühlte sie sich seltsam erfrischt. Das überraschte sie, denn sie war letzte Nacht nach dem patrouillieren mit James und den endlosen Minuten unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang wirklich spät ins Bett gegangen. Es machte sie immer noch atemlos. Es hatte sie viel zu sehr aufgewühlt, um ins Bett zu gehen. Trotzdem war es die beste Nacht die sie seit etwa einem Jahr gehabt hatte, mit tiefem, festen Schlaf, ohne irgendwelche Albträume, oder noch schlimmer, den Träumen die sie nicht einmal verstand, und die sie trotzdem immer wieder zu Tode erschreckten. Es war wunderbar.

Sie lag im Bett und atmete den Geruch ihrer weichen, hellgelben Laken ein. Sie rochen nach frischer Wäsche. Lily seufzte tief und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Er war sehr nach ihrem Geschmack dekoriert. Die Wände waren in einem hellen, sanften Goldton gestrichen und die Möbel waren in hellgrün und Pastellfarben gehalten. Es war genug Platz um ihre Sachen einzuräumen, aber nicht so viel, als das der Raum leer gewirkt hätte. Er war sehr offen und Lily genoss das freie Gefühl, das der Raum ihr gab. Sie kostete das letzte Mal den Geruch und das Gefühl von Weichspüler auf ihrer Haut aus, bevor sie aufstand.

Lily lächelte, als sie sich für den ersten Schultag fertig machte. Sie duschte, putzte die Zähne, machte ihre Haare, und trug sogar einen Hauch von Make-Up auf. Lily sah sich selbst im Spiegel an, während sie die goldene Brosche inspizierte, die sie jetzt über der Brust auf ihren Roben anbrachte, und auf dem die Buchstaben „Schulsprecherin" deutlich zu lesen waren. Nachdem sie einen Spritzer von ihrem Lieblings Vanille Parfüm auf ihren Nacken gespritzt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle um zu Frühstücken.

Es war ziemlich leer, als Lily den Gryffindor Tisch erreichte. Sie wusste das die morgendliche Hast erst etwa fünf Minuten vor dem Unterricht anfing. Viele von ihren Mitschülern, vor allem die Siebtklässler, taten sich morgens schwer aus ihren warmen warmen weichen Betten zu kriechen. Es half nicht, das der einzige Anreiz nach den drei wunderbaren Sommermonaten wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, das zur Schule gehen war.

Lily setzte sich und begann das essen auf ihrem Teller zu verteilen. Die Würstchen sahen extrem lecker aus, und sie war schon immer süchtig nach Waffeln gewesen. Mit noch ein wenig Kürbissaft, konnte Lily mit dem Frühstück beginnen. Sie aß leise, aber herzhaft, währen mehr und mehr Schüler die Große Halle erreichten, mehr oder weniger zerknautscht.

Als ein bestimmter verwuschelter Kopf eintrat, verschluckte Lily sich an ihrem Kürbissaft. Sie hustete leise und hoffte, das niemandem um sie herum auffallen würde, wie rot sich ihr Gesicht anfühlte. James trat mit dem Rest seiner Freunde gemeinsam ein. Sirius lachte laut über einen Witz, den er wahrscheinlich selbst erzählt hatte, und Peter kicherte neben ihm schleimerisch. Remus redete mit James, der den Raum nach jemandem ab zu suchen schien. Seine Augen glitten über Lily, aber sie war plötzlich zu sehr an ihrem Frühstück interessiert, als dass sie seinen stechenden Blick erwidern könnte.

Sie dachte gerade über magische Ofen nach, als sie eine strenge Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte. Lily drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl in die Richtung der Stimme und sah McGonnagal, die ein wenig frustriert aussah, „Miss Evans!" rief sie.

Lily schlang ihr Frühstück hinunter und hastete hinüber. „Guten Morgen, Professor!" begrüßte Lily sie.

„Ja, ja," erwiderte McGonnagal, sie sah ein wenig abgehetzt aus. Sie brütete über einem riesigen Pergament. „Die Schüler denken, in letzter Minute zum Frühstück runter zu kommen würde ihnen helfen, das Schuljahr erfolgreich zu beginnen. Pünktlichkeit, ist erforderlich zum Lernen, Miss Evans. Ohne die richtige Disziplin und Zeitplanung wird diese Generation nicht die Standards erreichen, die für das Bestehen der Z.A.G's nötig sind."

„Das könnte sein, Professor," sagte Lily vorsichtig. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss Evans, warum fragen sie?" fragte McGonnagal steif.

„Nur so," antwortete Lily schnell.

„Ihr Stundenplan, Miss Evans," sagte McGonnagal und reichte ihr ein Blatt Pergament.

„Dankeschön, Professor."

„Ja, aber sei es drum, sie müssen jetzt sicher gehen. Denken sie an ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin."

„Natürlich, Professor," antwortete Lily selbstsicher, bevor sie zu ihrem Platz zurück kehrte.

Lily inspizierte ihren Stundenplan nahm alle notwendigen Kurse um sich alle angesehenen Jobs als Möglichkeiten offen zu halten. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich würde ein wenig bei Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst bemühen müssen. Trotzdem war es Pflicht, für Top-Ministerialbeamte den Kurs zu nehmen, sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen. Wenn ein Politiker wissen würde, was die Zukunft zu bringen hatte. Nach den letzten paar Ministern war Lily der Meinung, ihre Kristallkugeln sollten überprüft werden. Sie lächelte still über ihren Witz, bevor sie einen letzten Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft nahm und den Gryffindortisch verließ.

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr neues Schlafzimmer, plante Lily, welche Bücher sie für den Tag benötigte und was die optimale Route für sie wäre. Heute hatte sie die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in der Ersten, dann eine Freistunde und eine Doppelstunde Arithmantik. Lily stöhnte, als sie in ihrem Stundenplan noch einmal nach früh begann sie ihren Tag mit Doppel-Zaubertränke. Kein Tag sollte mit einer Diskussion über den "Slug Club" beginnen.

Immer noch beeindruckt über den Luxus den ihr ihr neues zu Hause bot, durchstöberte Lily ihren Koffer und nahm all die notwendigen Bücher heraus. Sie verließ ihr Schlafzimmer, ging schnellen Schrittes durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und in Richtung des Klassenraumes für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht davon abhalten zu der Tür von James Zimmer zu wandern als sie an ihr vorbei lief. Lily tat so als täten sie es nur, weil sie ihm dankbar wegen gestern Nacht war. Das war nicht der Grund.

Lily lief ziemlich schnell zu VgddK. Der letzte Lehrer war nach einem Jahr sofort wieder gegangen, genau wie der im Jahr davor. Und so hatten sie auch dieses Jahr wieder einen neuen Lehrer. Eigentlich hatten sie jedes Jahr jemand neuen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Alice zog sie immer damit auf das sie aus jeder Mücke einen Elefanten machte, und viel zu viel in kleine Dinge hinein interpretierte. Dieses Jahr war der Lehrer eine Frau, ihr Name war Grace Lawrence. Da sie vorher nur männliche Lehrkräfte in VgddK gehabt hatten, war Lily sehr daran interessiert den Schulstoff aus einer weiblichen Perspektive aus beigebracht zu bekommen.

Sie war die erste im Klassenzimmer und setzte sich an einen der Tische in der Mitte. Der Grund dafür, Lily brauchte für alles einen Grund, war, dass sie gut und präzise Fragen beantworten konnte, ohne zu fleißig zu wirken. Außerdem hatte sie so einen guten Blick auf jeden ihrer Klassenkameraden. Professor Lawrence war nirgends in Sicht, also holte Lily ihr Buch heraus und blätterte ein wenig darin herum, während Schüler um Schüler das Klassenzimmer betrat. Manche von ihnen wirkten emsig und motiviert, andere dagegen als würden sie bereits ihre Flucht planen.

Lily sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie die Rumtreiber das Zimmer betraten. Sie tat, als würde sie lesen als sie ihre Augen unauffällig über sie schweifen lies. Trotz all den Kabbeleien die sie immer hatten, war da immer noch die wahre Aura der Freundschaft und der Zusammengehörigkeit die sie umgab, genau das, was Lily sich so verzweifelt für ihr eigenes Leben wünschte. Sie war gerade dabei einen richtigen Blick auf sie ohne ihr Buch vor Augen zu riskieren als Professor Lawrence das Klassenzimmer betrat.

„Guten Morgen liebe Klasse!" begrüßte sie sie warm, als sie die Stufen von ihrem Büro hinab lief. Lily bestaunte ihr Schönheit als sie Treppe hinunter kam. Sie hatte hübsches blondes Haar, dass sich genau über ihren Ellenbogen wunderbar lockte, und unglaublich weiße Zähne, mit denen sie ihrer Klasse ein umwerfendes Lächeln zuwarf. Lily schätzte sie auf Anfang zwanzig.

„Ihr seit meine Z.A.G Klasse in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Deshalb werde ich mehr von euch erwarten als von meinen anderen Klassen. Ich fürchte, dass dunkle Zeiten auf uns zukommen und jeder von uns sollte fähig sein sich selbst zu verteidigen, nicht war?"

Sie sprach forsch, aber sie hatte etwas unwiderstehliches an sich. Lily wurde fast von ihrer Art zu reden eingesogen.

„Das meiste was ihr bis jetzt gelernt habt bezieht sich auf Basisanwendungen in Verteidigung. Obwohl das sehr notwendig ist, wird der Feind euch niemals von vorne angreifen, es sei denn, ihr befindet euch in einem fairen Zaubererduell. Und wer möchte in so einer Situation enden, richtig?"

Der Witz bekam ein paar Schmunzler und Grinser aus der Klasse. Sie brachten den Bann, den ihre Art zu Sprechen ausgelöst hatte.

„Ich werde auch ein paar reellere Möglichkeiten zur Verteidigung aufzeigen. Also, heute geht es hauptsächlich um Lügen und Manipulation. Man weiß nie, wem man vertrauen kann, oder wer einen für eigennützige Zwecke benutzt. Wahre Helden sind fast verschwunden, und das liegt nur an Gier und Rachlust. Dies ist eine verängstigende Welt, und ich möchte euch beibringen wie ihr euch selbst vor ihr schützt. Zu viele noble Leute haben unter ihrer Naivität gelitten..."

Professor Lawrence schweifte ab, und Lily vermutete, dass sie über ihre eigenen Beispiele nachdachte. Eine spannungsgeladene Pause zog Einhalt im Raum, bis Professor Lawrence sie mit einem hohen quietschenden Lachen unterbrach.

„Es tut mir Leid. Man muss ja nicht gleich am ersten Schultag herum philosophieren. Ich nehme an, viele eurer Gehirne liegen immer noch im Bett."

Lily sah sich um. Jedes Gesicht fokussierte ihre Lehrerin mit der selben gebannten Aufmerksamkeit.

„Heute lernen wir Patroni." Plötzlich, zog sie mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung ihren Zauberstab hervor und rief „Expecto Patronum!" Ein riesiger silberner Schwan schoss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs.

Sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie sich wieder der Klasse zu wandte. „Wie ihr seht sind sie nicht wirklich unauffällig," lachte sie und gestikulierte in Richtung der hell leuchtenden Kreatur. „Wie auch immer, sie werden euch von jeder Position aus beschützen. Es ist sehr wichtig einen zuhaben um sich vor dem bösen zu schützen, vor allem vor Dementoren." Professor Lawrence erschauderte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken. Lily fragte sich ob sie wohl aus Erfahrung sprach.

„Jetzt seit bitte so lieb und übt. Denkt an eine wirklich phänomenale Erinnerung, denn nur die glücklichste aller Erinnerungen kann eine gestaltvollen Patronus heraufbeschwören."

Sie hörte auf zu sprechen und lächelte sie auffordernd an. „Kommt schon! Denkt an etwas schönes!"

Lily verbrachte fast eine gesamte Stunde mit dem Versuch einen Patronus herauf zu beschwören, aber sie erntete nur kleine Wölkchen aus weißem Rauch. Das frustrierte sei, sie normaler Weise immer die erste der Klasse die etwas auf die Reihe brachte. Außerdem hatten bereits alle Rumtreiber Tiere als Patroni. Lily mochte den von James. Er sah aus wie ein Reh, aber sei wusste das es etwas ein wenig außergewöhnlicheres war. Er war stolz, verlässlich und beschützend. Remus hatte einen Wolf, was Lily überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte, und Peter, natürlich, eine Ratte. Sirius hatte einen Hund, und das überraschte wirklich beste Freund des Menschen, etwas, das jeden anbellte und seine Nase in jedermann's Arsch steckte.

Lily hatte keine Zeit mehr ihren zu üben, die Stunde hatte geendet, und sie musste sich beeilen ans andere Ende des Schlosses zu kommen, wo sie jetzt Wahrsagen hatte. Sie packte schnell ihre Tasche, aber in der Eile fiel ihr alles auf den Boden. Sie packte schnell wieder alles zusammen während die anderen das Klassenzimmer verließen. Lily war die letzte die ging.

„Bis bald, Miss Evans," sagte Professor Lawrence die sie breit anlächelte.

„Auf wiedersehen, Professor," antwortete Lily, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Lily erschrak ziemlich, als sie sich nicht gegenüber dem Korridor wiederfand, sondern nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt von Sirius Blacks Gesicht.

„Oh Sirius!" hauchte Lily, die Hand auf dem Herzen. „Merlin hast du mich erschreckt!" Dem Aufblitzen seiner sturmgrauen Augen nach zu urteilen, bezweifelte Lily das er das als etwas schlechtes ansah.

„Evans," antwortete er mit einem kurzen Nicken. „Interessante Stunde heute."

Dieser Kommentar überraschte Lily. Er sagte es so unbekümmert als würden sie sich jeden Tag unterhalten.

„Ja, war es," sagte Lily zögernd.

„Nicht viele Leute besitzen Erinnerungen die glücklich genug sind," machte er in dem selben sanften Ton weiter. Seine Augen drückten die Tiefgründigkeit seiner Worte aus.

„Nein," gab Lily zu. „Nein, leider nicht."

„Es scheint seltsam wie viele Leute unglücklich leben."

„Es ist eine Schande."

„Eine richtige Schande," stimmte er ihr zu.

„Oder eine falsche," sagte Lily gedankenverloren.

„In der Tat," er hörte auf zu reden und Lily wartete auf seine nächsten Worte. „Schau mal, Evans, James Potter ist mein bester Freund," verkündete er abrupt.

„Ich weiß," antwortete Lily, unsicher auf was er hinaus wollte.

„Er verdient mehr glückliche Erinnerungen, als jeder andere im ganzen Universum."

„Ja, ich wage zu behaupten das er das tut," sagte Lily leise.

„Ich muss mir sicher sein das ihm dieses Jahr nicht noch mehr Schmerz zufügst, Evans. Du hast ihn beim letzten Mal gebrochen und ich weiß nicht ob er ein nächstes Mal übersteht."

„Sirius,"sagte sie ernst, und versuchte ein wenig Vertrauen in seinen Augen zu erhaschen. „Ich würde niemals -"

„Aber du hast es schon einmal getan," unterbrach er sie schroff. „Und ich muss sicher sein können das du es nicht wieder tust."

„Ich will es auf keinen Fall wieder tun," stammelte Lily. Das er so nah vor ihr stand machte sie nervös.

„Stimmt. Du hast ja schon was du wolltest." Seine Stimme war kalt, seine Worte fühlten sich an wie geworfene Steine.

„Nimm das zurück," sagte Lily. Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen aber sie ließ nicht zu, dass sie austraten. „Das ist nicht das was ich will."

„Was willst du dann?"

„Ich will einfach nur versuchen, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. Ich will auch, dass er glückliche Erinnerungen hat, Sirius."

„Keine Späßchen mehr?"

„Nie wieder," versprach Lily mit einem Flüstern.

„Du magst ihn, oder?" Lily konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.

„Klar, du hast doch selbst gesagt er verdient das Beste," zuckte Lily mit den Schultern, während sie versuchte genau so lässig zu wirken wie Sirius.

„Nein, ich meine das du ihn wirklich magst, auf Romantische Art und Weise," fügte er provokant hinzu.

Lily sah hinunter auf ihre Schuhe und seufzte. „Ja," gab sie vorsichtig zu.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht," gab Sirius grinsend zurück.

„Bitte sag es ihm nicht, Ich bin noch nicht so weit es ihn wissen zu lassen."

„Werde ich nicht. Ich glaube auch nicht das er bereit ist es zu wissen."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Lily war ein wenig überrascht ihn das sagen zu hören. Das war nicht die Unterhaltung gewesen die sie erwartet hatte. „Ich will nur das er glücklich ist."

Lily erstarrte bei diesem Satz. Sie war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher was er damit meinte. Sie öffnete den Mund, um nach zu fragen, aber unterbrach sie.

„Es ist gut zu wissen das wir auf der selben Seite sind, Evans. Gut das wir diese kleine Unterhaltung geführt haben." Er sah hinunter auf Lilys Uhr. „Wir sollten besser gehen. Die nächste Stunde beginnt in einer Minute. Du willst doch sicher nicht zu spät kommen, nicht?" Er schmunzele, bevor er den Flur hinunter ging.

„Sirius!" rief Lily ihm hinterher.

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Ich will nur das du weißt, dass es mir so -"

Er drehte sich um und erhob eine Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der das hören möchte, Evans." Er sah ihr eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in die Augen, bevor er ging.

Lily starrte auf den Fleck auf dem er bis eben noch gestanden hatte, dann erinnerte sie sich das sie bereits vier Minuten zu spät zu Wahrsagen war. Hektisch, rannte sie praktisch zum nördlichen Turm. Als sie das Klassenzimmer endlich erreichte, erklärte Professor Mirar bereits den Unterrichtsstoff des Jahres.

„Ahh, Miss Evans. Schön das sie es auch noch geschafft haben. Ich habe gesehen das etwas ihr Eintreffen in der Klasse aufhalten würde."

„Es tut mir Leid Professor," entschuldigte Lily sich. Sie zwang sich selbst nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich hatte ein paar unerwartete Schulsprecherpflichten."

„Sicher," antwortete er mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Bitte setzen sie sich. Ich war gerade dabei sie in Paare aufzuteilen. Wir werden unseren Weg ins Übersinnliche heute mit etwas aus der Hand lesen beginnen."

Lily rutschte verlegen auf ihren Platz und hörte zu, wie Professor Mirar die Paare von ihrer Liste verlas. Ihr Partner hieß Travis Early, aber er war nirgends zu finden. Unsicher was sie jetzt tun sollte, blieb Lily einfach sitzen.

„Miss Evans, gibt es ein Problem?" fragte Professor Mirar.

„Ja, Sir. Travis ist nicht hier. Ich habe keinen Partner."

„Oh das stimmt. Professor Dumbledore hat mir heute Morgen eine Eule geschickt, er hat nach Beauxbaton gewechselt."

„Oh," machte Lily, und fühlte sich gleich darauf ziemlich dumm, weil sie nichts anderes gesagt hatte. „Ich denke, ich werde dann eben für mich allein arbeiten," murmelte sie schließlich.

„Sie haben Glück, Miss Evans. Wie sich heraus gestellt hat hatten wir eine ungerade Anzahl von Schülern in der Klasse. Jetzt können sie mit einem aus dem Trio hier drüben arbeiten, Mr Potter, würden sie bitte herkommen."

Lily schloss die Augen und raufte sich zusammen. Von all den Leuten die er hätte auswählen können hatte es er sein müssen. Natürlich, mit ihrem Glück, sie sollte eigentlich gar nicht überrascht sein. Die Ironie liebte sie.

James, ziemlich verwirrt. Ließ seine Partner allein, und kam auf den Professor zu.

„Mr Potter, Miss Evans wird jetzt ihre Partnerin sein, weil Travis die Schule gewechselt hat."

James nickte, sagte aber nichts. Lily zwang sich ihm nicht ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Kommen sie schon," drängte er sie. „Sagen sie die Zukunft voraus!"

Lily folgte James leise zu den gemütlichen Sesseln in der Ecke des Zimmers. Sie ließ sich auf den nächst besten fallen. Unsicher was sie jetzt sagen sollte, faltete sie die Hände im Schoß und wartete darauf das er anfing.

James sah aus als wäre er unentschlossen ob er jetzt sprechen sollte oder nicht.

„Auf geht's!" Rief Professor Mirar, dem jetzt auffiel das keiner seiner Schüler begonnen hatte, irgendetwas zu tun. Er seufzte und sah gen Himmel. „Merlin, du kannst auch keine Mädchen und Jungen Händchen halten lassen, ohne das es zum Melodram ausartet!" murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Der Linke von euch beginnt und liest seinem Partner aus der Hand, dann macht ihr es anders herum. Los los!"

„Ähhm, ich werde jetzt, denke ich mal, deine Zukunft voraussagen," sagte Lily, die sich innerlich selbst dafür verfluchte wie unglaublich lahm sie doch war.

„Ja," murmelte James. Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an und wartete darauf, dass sie anfing.

„Ähm, James..."Lilys Gesicht wurde ein wenig heiß. „Ich, äh, brauch noch deine Hände."

„Oh, richtig!" Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls pink angelaufen.

Er rollte schnell die Ärmel seiner Uniform nach oben und legte seine Hände zwischen sie auf den Tisch.

Ihr Gesicht hinter den Haaren versteckend, näherte sich Lily langsam seinen Händen mit ihren Fingern. Sie war überwältigt von dem Kontrast zwischen ihren bleichen, weiblichen Fingerkuppen und seinen gebräunten, großen Händen. Ihre Augen wanderten über seine Unterarme, wo die Sehnen deutlich hervortraten, bis sie unter seinem Shirt verschwanden. Sie wurde unglaublich rot bei den Gedanken die sich jetzt in ihrem Kopf formten, und endlich, endlich berührten sich ihre Hände.

„Merlin!" James zuckte ein wenig zusammen, was ihre Hände dazu brachte, die seinen loszulassen.

„Was?" fragte Lily erschrocken.

„Nichts," antwortete er. „Deine Hände sind nur ziemlich kalt."

„Ich weiß," sagte Lily und wurde wieder rot. „Ich habe einen schlechten Blutkreislauf."

„Oh, okay," sagte James. „Tut mir Leid. Hier," er öffnete seine Hände wieder für Lily.

„Richtig," antwortete Lily. Sie fühlte die Schwielen vom Quidditch an seiner Hand als sie die Linien in seinen Handtellern mit den Fingerspitzen nachzog. „Also, deine Herzlinie ist lang." Sie machte ein Pause um im Buch nach zu schlagen. „Das bedeutet das du tiefe Emotionen fühlst." Ihre Augen ruhten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf James, bevor sie sich der nächsten Linie widmete. „Deine Kopflinie zeigt einen Sinn für Abenteuer, weil sie von deiner Lebenslinie getrennt ist, die außerdem noch ziemlich kurz ist."

„Also werde ich jung sterben, aber auf eine aufregende Art?" witzelte James. Seine Stimme klang reserviert, älter. Sie ließ sie den kleinen Jungen missen, der unanständige Witze erzählte und sich dann darüber den Arsch ab lachte, auch wenn er der einzige war.

Sie sah im Text nach. „Ja," antwortete sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Es bedeutet außerdem, dass du Stärke beweisen wirst."

„Das klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht."

„Stimmt," meinte Lily.

„Soll ich dir jetzt deine Zukunft vorhersagen?"

„Okay."

James griff nach Lilys Hand und nahm sie in seine wesentlich größere. Er streckte sanft ihre Finger aus, was sich beinahe anfühlte als würde er sich streicheln, was aber, natürlich, unmöglich war. Lilys Atem steckte in ihrer Kehle fest und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sein Daumen fuhr die Linien in einer quälenden Langsamkeit nach. Lily hob ihren Blick zu seinem Gesicht, um vielleicht heraus zu finden, was er denken mochte, aber seine waren so konzentriert auf das was mit ihrer Hand anstellte das es ihr unmöglich war.

„Deine Lebenslinie ist auch kurz," sagte er schließlich in einem sanften Ton. „Die strikte Ecke hier bedeutet das du schwer Beziehungen eingehen kannst," er berührte den Punkt mit der Fingerkuppe, während seine Augen immer noch am Buch hafteten. „Deine Schicksalslinie ist sehr definiert. Das bedeutet dein Leben ist mit sehr großen Angelegenheiten verwurzelt." Er sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Insgesamt spielst du eine ziemlich große Rolle Lily."

Fasziniert von seine Augen, saß Lily still in ihrem Sessel.

„Denkst du du kannst das?" fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme, aber seine Augen brannten.

Lily ließ seine Frage ein wenig in der Luft hängen, während sie nachdachte.

„Ich lasse alles au mich zukommen," sagte sie schließlich. „Alles hat seinen Grund."

„Und was ist mit der Liebe? Mit deinem eigenen Glück?"

„Sag du es mir."

James Augenbrauen schossen fragend in die Höhe.

„Ich meine meine Zukunft," sagte Lily schnell.

„Oh, klar," sagte James mit einem erleichterten Seufzen.

Er nahm Lilys rechte Hand in seine eigene. Lily lachte über die Art wie sich seine Nase unter seiner Brille vor Konzentration kräuselte. James sah empört nach oben. „Was?" fragte er.

„Es war nicht böse gemeint," neckte sie ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Er grinste zurück, und Lily wurde sich auf einmal überdeutlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er immer noch ihre Hand hielt.

„Zeit, zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu gehen!" rief Professor Mirar. „Bis Mittwoch!"

James ließ Lilys Hand los, als hätte sie auf einmal Feuer gefangen. „Wir sehen uns später, Lily," sagte er, bevor er den Raum verließ. Verwirrt blieb Lily sitzen, während ihre Hand langsam wieder abkühlte.

Sie blieb den ganzen Tag gedankenverloren und abwesend. Beim Mittagessen schüttete sie die Soße aus Versehen über ihren Mais anstatt über die Kartoffeln. Sie fiel fast hin als sie die Treppen zu Arithmantik hinunter lief, wo sie die ganze Stunde damit verbrachte, Löcher in die Luft zu starren.

Sie versuchte wieder normal zu werden, als sie sich beim Abendessen an ihren gewohnten Platz setzte. Lily wollte sich gerade etwas Kürbissaft eingießen, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Sirius," sagte Lily erschrocken und stellte den Saft ab.

„Evans," begrüßte er sie.

„Déja vu," antwortet sie leise.

Sirius grinste. „Ja," stimmte er zu. „Also, James hat erwähnt das du seine neue Partnerin in Wahrsagen bist."

„Du weißt wie man den Nagel auf den Kopf trifft."

„Drum herum reden ist nur etwas für welche, die etwas zu verbergen haben oder von etwas ablenken wollen."

Lily schluckte und dann sprudelte es auf einmal alles aus ihr heraus. „Sirius, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß das du gesagt hast ich soll vorsichtig mit James umgehen, aber ich habe nicht gefragt, ob ich seine Partnerin sein darf! Professor Mirar war das! Ich hätte wenn nötig auch allein gearbeitet, es ist alles Travis Schuld. Er -"

Sirius lachte. „Entspann dich, Evans. Ich hab das nicht als was schlechtes gemeint."

„Oh, hast du nicht?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh," machte Lily und wurde rot.

„Sitzt du gern allein?" fragte er und wies auf all die leeren Plätze um sie herum.

„Nicht wirklich," gab Lily zu. „Ich bin immer mit Alice zusammen gesessen, aber sie hat ihren Abschluss gemacht."

„Ich erinnere mich an sie. Sie war nett."

„Ja," stimmte Lily ihm traurig zu. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin."

„Also sitzt du jetzt einfach allein."

„Jep."

„Willst du dich vielleicht zu uns setzen?" bot er an.

„Du meinst...zu den Rumtreibern?" fragte sie.

„Ja," sagte er, und zog sie zog sie hoch. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Es ist okay. Wir beißen nicht, wenn die Situation es nicht verlangt." fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Lily lächelte zurück.

Als sie am Tischende der Rumtreiber ankamen, wurde Lily von drei paar neugierigen Augen begrüßt. Lily fühlte sich, als würde sie geröntgt. Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst Sirius hätte sie einfach in ihrer erbärmlichen Einsamkeit verrotten lassen. Lily setzte sich neben Remus und murmelte ein leises „Hallo."

„Hey Lily," begrüßte Remus sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln.

Lily sah auf um ihn anzusehen, wurde aber von dem Augenpaar des Jungen ihr gegenüber aufgehalten. James sah sie an, bevor er sich fragend Sirius zu wandte.

„Ich habe Evans gefragt ob sie sich zu uns setzten möchte, wenn das okay ist," verkündete dieser, als würde er das die ganze Zeit machen.

„Sicher," sagte Remus und Peter nickte.

„Okay," stimme James leise zu.

„Gut, ich hätte ein Nein eh nicht akzeptiert," sagte Sirius.

„Das tust du ja nie," kommentierte Remus.

„Deswegen bin ich ja auch so eine Wohltat für all die Professoren an dieser Schule." Er schmunzelte. „Außerdem dachte ich, das uns ein Mädchen um uns herum ganz gut tun würde. Ihr esst wie Schweine. Vielleicht ruft sie ja ein paar Manieren bei euch hervor."

„Du kannst gerade reden, Sirius," sagte Peter provokant.

„Moi?" antwortete Sirius pikiert. „Warum, ich bin die Menschwerdung guten Benehmens," fügte er hinzu, während er an einer Hänchenkeule nagte.

Lily fühlte sich auf einmal zugehörig als sie mit dem Rest der Jungen mit den Augen rollte.

_Ihr Lieben,_

_Ich werde ab jetzt wieder schneller und regelmäßiger updaten, nächste woche mittwoch ist der letzte schultag._

_25 Reviews für's nächste Kaptitel!_

_xoxo_

_mclover_


	9. Die Freundschaft

Die Freundschaft

Es widerstrebte Lily sich am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück zu den Rumtreibern zu setzen. Sirius hatte sie eigentlich dauerhaft eingeladen, aber sie fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Außenseiter. Sie waren so eine eingeschworen Gruppe. Wie konnte man von ihr erwarten, dass sie sich dazwischen drängte? Sie entschied ihnen etwas Platz zu geben und machte sich in Richtung ihres alt bekannten, wüstenähnlich leeren Platzes auf. Als sie sie aber allein sitzen sahen, deutete Sirius auf den freien Platz auf dem sie gestern gesessen hatte. Lily nahm ihre Tasche und quetschte sich zwischen Peter und Remus.

Zuerst hörte Lily nur zu und äußerte sich nur verbal, wenn eine Frage direkt an sie gerichtet war. Es war genug in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein, und hin und wieder ein wenig zu grinsen. Aber nach dem sie ein paar Mahlzeiten lang mit den Rumtreibern zusammen gesessen hatte, fühlte sie sich langsam als würde sie dazu gehören. Sie fühlte sich nicht länger von dem Schuldgefühl des Reindrängens erdrückt, sondern eher von dem Versprechen des Wohlfühlens zusammengehalten. Lily wusste genug über ihre inneren Regeln, dass es ihr ganz natürlich vorkam über Sirius Angeberei zu lachen und immer Remus zu gehen, wenn sie sich irgendwo hinaus winden musste.

In der nächsten Woche ging Lily zum Ende des Gryffindortisches, an dem sich die Rumtreiber betont lässig niedergelassen hatten. Sie lächelten sie an, und sie lächelte zurück, als sie sich an ihren neuen Stammplatz neben Remus setzte. „Morgen Jungs," begrüßte Lily sie fröhlich.

„Hey Lily," antwortete Peter, der den Mund mit etwas voll hatte das entfernt an Eier erinnerte.

„Ekelhaft Pete!" brüllte Sirius, dessen Eier sich auf seinem ganzen Schoß verteilt hatten. „Ich würde mir keine Eier _da_ hin schieben lassen!"

Lily nahm dem perversen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu urteilen nach an, dass er kein Problem damit gehabt hätte, wenn sein Rührei von einem Mädchen ersetzt worden wäre. Sie konnte jetzt Sirius dreckige Gedanken erahnen. Sie war ein Teil der Gruppe.

Lily lächelte, während sie ihre Eier aß und Remus zuhörte, wie er Sirius für diesen Gedanken auf sein mangelndes Taktgefühl hinwies.

„Aber Remus," jammerte Sirius. „Taktgefühl bedeuted nicht zu sagen was man denkt! Das ist ja als würde man sagen die fette Dame wäre dünn, nur weil sie gerade zuhört."

„Lily," bat Remus sie mit seiner sanften Stimme und den hellblauen Augen. „Hilf ihm den Sinn darin zu sehen."

„Ich kann nicht," sagte Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat irgendwie Recht. Überraschenderweise," fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Lily hat Recht, Kumpel," stimmte James zu. „Du bist verdammt nochmal brillant. Unfehlbare Logik," meinte er, halb im Ernst, halb witzelnd.

„Danke, James," sagte Sirius, während er ihm brüderlich den Arm um die Schulter legte. „Es ist schön zu wissen, das jemand nicht denkt das ich ein kompletter Trottel bin."

„Ähm," begann Remus, aber Lily hörte ihm nicht zu. Sie versuchte immer noch über ihren Schock hinweg zu kommen. James hatte ihr nicht nur zugestimmt, er hatte auch noch einen Witz gemacht. Obwohl er in letzter Zeit etwas weniger miserabel aussah, er sprach am Tisch noch weniger als Lily. Jetzt saß sie am selben Ende das Gryffindortisches wie er, und er stimmte ihr zu. Lilys Grinsen wurde den ganzen Rest des Frühstücks nicht kleiner.

Als sie alle in die Kerker gingen, weil sie dort Zaubertränke hatten, fiel Remus, ihrem Partner, etwas auf.

„Also Lily," fragte er, während er die korrekte Menge des Salamanderblutes abmaß, „ist heute Morgen irgendetwas aufregendes passiert?"

„Nicht wirklich," antwortete Lily. „Es war nur ein völlig normaler Morgen mit euch Jungs. Ich habe euch zu gesehen wie ihr eure Gesichter verzieht und Witze über Sirius macht. Warum?"

„Du hast den ganzen Tag gelächelt. Hast du von Alice gehört, oder so?"

„Nein," antwortete Lily und erinnerte sich, dass sie Alice sogar noch zurück schreiben musste. Sie hatte ihre beste Freundin Pflichten vernachlässigt. „Ich habe schon seit ein paar Wochen keine Post mehr von Alice bekommen."

„Hast du eine gute Note in einem Test?" riet Remus.

Lily lachte. „Warum interessierst du dich so für meine gute Laune?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und räusperte sich. „Lily ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr glücklich gesehen. Und als ein Freund, muss ich zugeben, dass es eine wirklich schöne Veränderung ist.

Lily ließ seine Worte erst mal sacken bevor sie ein „Danke Remus," hervorwürgte.

„Bitte Lily," sagte er.

Lily wurde schon beim Gedanken an diese Frage rot, aber sie musste es wissen. „Also sind wir jetzt Freunde?"

„Ja," sagte Remus. „Als das letztes Jahr passiert ist haben wir aufgehört miteinander zu reden, aber ich habe immer gewusst das du eine von den guten bist. Ich glaube deswegen hat mich die ganze Sache auch so sehr getroffen. Ich hätte niemals gedacht das du so etwas tun würdest."

„Ich hätte es auch niemals gedacht. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mir wünsche ich hätte es niemals getan," gab Lily leise zu.

„Und das hast du bewiesen Lily," antwortete er.

„Also, alles gut?"

„Ja, alles gut."

„Gut," seufzte Lily. „Denn wieder deine Freundin zu sein würde mir sehr viel bedeuten."

„Ich bin erleichtert das wir darüber das selbe denken," sagte Remus grinsend. „Und nicht nur weil wir mit unseren Zaubertränken sonst wahrscheinlich die ganze Schule in die Luft sprengen würden."

Lily lachte laut. Nachdem diese notwendige (und doch wirklich seltsame) Unterhaltung beendet war, redeten sie wieder normal miteinander, genau wie vor dem Vorfall im letzten Jahr.

„Also hattest du wirklich keine Ahnung das Dumbledore die ganze Zeit hinter dir stand?" fragte Lily.

„Nö," sagte Remus, der ein Lachen unterdrückte. „Wir habend die gesamten letzten zwanzig Minuten damit verbracht unseren überwältigenden Jahresende Streich zu planen, als auf einmal Dumbledore von hinten kam und meinte das es besser wäre, Pudding anstatt Marmelade zu verwenden. Wegen der Konsistenz.

„Nein, hat er nicht!" meinte Lily entschieden. „Dumbledore würde euch niemals helfen den Slytherins einen Streich zu spielen. Er ist der Schuldirektor!"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte. „Ich glaube er wusste, dass es nur ein harmloser Spaß war. Außerdem war es Lucius Malfoy's letztes Schuljahr, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore auch nie so überzeugt von ihm gewesen ist. Und wir waren nur Drittklässler. Pudding war echt nicht das Schlimmste auf der Welt."

„Ich erinnere mich an den Streich," rief sich Lily mit einem Grinsen ins Gedächtnis zurück. „Der ganze Raum hat bei der Essensschlacht mitgemacht. Die armen Hauselfen! Ihre ganze harte Arbeit! Sie endete an der Wand oder zermatscht in den Haaren irgendwelcher Leute!"

„Ja, Professor McGonagall bekam einen „anonymen Tipp" das wir dafür verantwortlich waren, und wir mussten die gesamte Große Halle ohne Magie putzen. Wir haben die ganze Nacht gebraucht und fast den Zug nach Hause verpasst!"

„Dumbledore ist ein seltsamer Mann," sagte Lily.

„Das ist er," stimmte Remus ihr zu. „Und trotzdem brilliant."

„Ja," antwortete Lily.

„Er glaubt das jeder eine zweite Chance verdient. Das ist eine Seltenheit bei den Menschen. Ich habe gerade erst entdeckt, wie schwer das wirklich ist."

„Ahh, Miss Evans und Mr Lupin," sagte Professor Slughorn als er sich zu ihrem Tisch durch schlängelte. „Wie viel Kraft hat ihre Lösung? Was denken sie?"

Remus sah Lily an, die nickte. „Eine Menge, Sir," antwortete er. „Ich würde mich nicht wundern wenn unserer all die anderen schlagen könnte."

Slughorn lachte vergnügt, und sein Bauch schwabbelte als seine Stimme durch den Raum echote.

„Normalerweise erwarte ich so eine dreiste Redensart nur von Miss Evans, nicht von ihnen, Mr Lupin.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind ein gutes Team."

Slughorn inspizierte den Trank fröhlich. „Das kann man wohl sagen. Er hat die perfekte Farbe und die perfekte Konsistenz. Sehr gute Arbeit, ihr zwei. Dieser Trank bekommt ein Ohnegleichen."

„Dankeschön, Professor," sagte Lily, und gab Remus unter dem Tisch ein kleines High-Five.

„Jetzt, als meine heute fleißigsten Schüler, erwarte ich sie beide beim Slug Club treffen diesen Freitag. Es ist nur etwas kleines, ein paar Freunde die zusammenkommen um über die alten Zeiten zu diskutieren. Ich versuche es sehr bescheiden zu halten. Sie wissen schon, nur der übliche Fasanenbraten und die berühmten Musikgruppen. Es werden nur ein paar Mitglieder der Harpies da sein, ich möchte ja niemanden überwältigen."

„Das ist toll, Professor," sagte Lily zögerlich.

„Exzellent, also kann ich sie beide dort erwarten!"

„Also, Professor," begann Remus langsam, als Lily theatralische Grimassen zog. „So gern wir auch kommen würden -"

Lily, die bemerkte das er dabei war sich zu schlitzen, unterbrach ihn. „Oh, Merlin, Professor. Sehen sie auf meine Uhr!" sagte sie und rollte ihren Ärmel nach unten um den Verdacht zu vermeiden, weil sie in Wirklichkeit gar keine Uhr trug. „Die Stunde ist fast zu Ende und wir sollten jetzt besser zusammen packen. Remus und ich können es nicht verantworten zur nächsten Stunde zu spät zu kommen. Ich glaube wir müssen das zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt besprechen."

Slughorn lachte. „Ich sehe sie beide am Freitag, und, Miss Evans, ich habe einen Freund der wirklich exzellente Uhren herstellt. Ich werde ihn zur Party einladen damit sie ihn treffen können."

„Dankeschön, Professor," murmelte Lily ertappt.

„ Das ist glaube ich der Preis dafür gut in Zaubertränke zu sein," kommentierte Remus seufzend, als Slughorn sich dem nächsten Team zu wandte.

„Das ist ein ziemlich teurer Preis," murmelte Lily bitter. „Stell die vor, wir werden für akademische Exzellenz bestraft! Ein Lehrer zwingt seiner Schüler auf eine Party zu gehen."

„So schlimm wird's auch wieder nicht. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es nicht so schlimm wird wie ein paar seiner vergangenen Parties. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das er James und Sirius in seinem klebrigen Netz aus Komplimenten und kandierter Ananas einfängt. Er hat Peter immer zurückgewiesen, aber wir können ihn auch einfach als Begleitung mitbringen. Die Art wie wir alle stundenlang dasitzen und hirnlosen Smalltalk halten, weckt in einem beinahe den Wunsch sich mit dem fast kopflosen Nick zu unterhalten."

Lily seufzte. „Vielleicht sollten wir unseren nächsten Trank vermasseln."

„Meinst du?" fragte Remus grinsend.

„Ja," sagte Lily, und lächelte zurück.

„Okay, dann mach ich nächstes Mal eben alles allein," antwortete Remus.

„Das müsste funktionieren."

Trotz geballter Anstrengung schaffte Remus und Lily es nicht, wieder ausgeladen zu werden. Es war nicht so schlimm wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatten, es war noch schlimmer. Die strebsamsten Leute der Schule zusammen mit den berühmtesten der Zaubererwelt. Lily hatte das starke Bedürfnis einen pferdegesichtigen Zauberer namens Gilderoy Lockhart zu betäuben, wenn er noch eine an den Haaren herbei gezogene Geschichte erzählte. Sirius, der ihr Dilemma bemerkte, rettete sie.

Nachdem die nötigste Zeit der Party vorbei war, verließen die Rumtreiber die Party und gingen zu den Küchen. Sie musste zugeben, dass man mit dem siebenstöckigen Schokoladenkuchen der Hauselfen im Bauch, wirkte es gar nicht mehr so übel die letzten drei Stunden auf der lahmsten Party ihres Lebens verbracht zu haben. Außerdem brachte Peter ein paar wirklich lustige Nachmachen von Slughorn, wie er vor einem Geist wegrannte.

Etwa eine Woche nach der Party arbeitete Lily gerade an einem Aufsatz über Arithmantik in der Bibliothek. Die anfänglich schwachen Tendenzen des Sommers hatten sich verzogen und hatten dem Alltag Platz gemacht. Das Einzige, das Lily ein bisschen störte, war der endlose Fluss an Hausaufgaben. Lily besah das riesige, staubige Buch vor sich. Die Seiten waren dick und vergilbt, und gefüllt mit Worten, die ganz und gar nicht mehr wie Englisch aussahen. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie schon zu lange in der Bibliothek gewesen war, um noch mehr lesen zu können. Sie traf die kurzfristige Entscheidung morgen einfach früh aufzustehen und den Aufsatz dann fertig zu schreiben. Lily brachte das Buch zurück und machte sich durch die nun vertrauten Flure auf in Richtung Schulsprecherräume.

Als sie eintrat, sah sie James in einem Sessel sitzend ein Buch lesen.

„Hey," grüßte er sie.

„Hi, James."

„Bist du fertig für's patrouillieren?"

Lily klatschte sich auf die Stirn. „Oh stimmt. Heute ist Donnerstag." Lily und James hatten die Patrouillien für die Vertrauensschüler eingeteilt, aber sie mussten immernoch Donnerstags und an den Wochenenden selbst patrouillieren.

„Wir haben immer noch zehn Minuten bevor wir los laufen."

„Okay, ich bin gleich fertig."

Lily ging in ihr Zimmer und schmiss ihre Tasche auf's Bett. Sie knöpfte ihre Bluse ein wenig weiter auf, um sich nicht so eingeengt zu fühlen, und zog das Haargummi aus ihrem Zopf. Sie schüttelte ihr Haar aus, gähnte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Sie wusch ihr Gesicht und fand das kalte Wasser seltsam erfrischend. Sie wollte James nicht warten lassen, also trockente sie ihr Gesicht ab, nahm sich ihren Zauberstab und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Fertig?" fragte James, der gerade sein Buch weglegte.

„Klar," sagte Lily und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer.

Lil hasste das Patrouillieren nicht, sie genoss es nur nicht gerade. Obwohl sie und Jams ihre Beziehung zueinander in den letzten Wochen wirklich verbessert hatten, ohne die Rumtreiber als Puffer zwischen ihnen machten sich immer noch gezwungene Konversation oder Stille breit. Lily fühlte das heute Nacht genauso werden würde wie das letzte Mal, also suchte sie sich ein Thema von dem sie wusste, dass es James zum Reden bringen würde.

„Wie läuft Qudditch so?"

Es war, als hätte sie den Lichtschalter betätigt. Aufeinmal schien James eifrig und lebendig.

„Also," begann er. „ Ich hab im Sommer viel Zeit damit verbracht mir neue Spielmuster aus zu denken. Es war eine gute Ablenkung. Unser Team kommt langsam echt in Form. Wir haben fast jede nacht trainiert, und ich denke die Ergebnisse zeigen sich so langsam. Slytherin wird keine Chance haben."

„Das hab ich mitgekriegt," antwortete Lily. „Du kommst immer spät nachts und siehst totmüde aus."

„Ja, aber es lohnt sich. Außerem mag ich es müde zu sein. Die nicht vorhandene Fähigkeit einzuschlafen, die ist mein Problem."

Lily lenkte das Gespräch zurück auf Quidditch. „Warum spielt Sirius eigentlich nicht Quidditch? Ich hab euch schon oft in den Pausen zu gesehen. Er scheint ein wirklich guter Treiber zu sein."

James lachte. „Sirius ist ein verdammt guter Spieler. Er will nur nicht für ein Team spielen. Er denkt , glaube ich, das ihn die Teilnahme beim Quidditch noch verräterischer seiner Familie gegenüber macht, als er sich ohnehin schon fühlt."

„Das ist interessant. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Sirius vor irgendetwas zurückschreckt."

„Es ist auf jeden Fall eine Herausforderung. Sirius folgt seinem eigenen Weg. Man kann nie einen besseren Freund ßerdem ist es schon ziemlich komisch den Mädchen zu zu sehen wie sie ihm hinterher laufen."

„Stimmt." Lily lachte. „Aber widmet keiner von ihnen auch nur eine Sekunde."

„Nö. Versteh das nicht falsch, Sirius mag Mädchen. Ich meine, was sollte man an ihnen denn auch nicht mögen?" James lachte nervös. „Aber er denkt nicht das er es nötig hat sich an eine von ihnen zu binden. Seiner Meinung nach führt das nur dazu der Freundin dann die Tüten hinterher zu tragen und ständig zu Madame Puddifoots zu rennen."

Lily zog ein Gesicht. „Es ist furchtbar da. Mir wird schon beim dran denken ganz schlecht."

„Genau!" Bestätigte James. „Ich könnte niemals jemanden mögen, der dort freiwillig einen Fuß hineinsetzt."

„Dann ist Sirius Meinung wohl richtig," kommentierte Lily.

„Keine Ahung," sagte James und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denken ich war immer mehr Romantiker als er. Das hab ich wahrscheinlich von meinen Eltern. Sie haben sich so sehr geliebt. Seit ich klein war wusste ich, das ich das auch wollte. Sirius Eltern...naja...sie waren ihm in diesen Dingen eben nicht wirklich ein Vorbild."

Lily nickte. Sie hatte die Geschichten gehört. Sie wusste das die Familie Black voll dunkler Magie war, das viele von Sirius Verwandten die Muggel verabscheuten, und sie kannte sogar ein Gerücht das besagte sie würden ihren Dienern manchmal die Köpfe abschneiden. Sie fragte sich wirklich warum Sirius so aus dem Muster fiel."

James schien sich an etwas zu erinnern, bevor endlich wieder begann zu sprechen. „Sirius hat sich früher immer über mich lustig gemacht, weil ich heiraten wollte. Er hat nie verstanden warum – ich Mädchen so mochte."

„Ich finde es süß, das du ein Familienleben haben willst," meinte Lily.

„Danke Lily. Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Willst du mir auch ein paar dunkle Familiengeheimnisse anvertrauen?"

Lily lachte und erzählte ihm von Petunia und ihren bösen Charakterzügen. Sein Lachen echote durch den Korridor als Lily Vernon als „fettes Walross mit passendem Schnurrbart" beschrieb. Sie machte mit ihren Eltern weiter, die sie sehr liebten, obwohl sie die Magie nicht verstanden.

„Also, das ist verständlich," meinte James. „Ich habe Muggelkunde schon seit Jahren gewählt und ich könnte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ein Telefon bedienen."

Lily lachte. „Wen du mal zu mir nach Hause kommst, dann zeig ich dir wie das geht. Es ist wirklich nicht scher. Meine Schwester könnte es dir auch beibringen. Sie hat stundenlange Übung."

James zog eine Grimasse.

„Ok, ich bring's dir bei."

James grinste. „Hört sich gut an. Solange du mich mal diesem Vernn reden lässt. Ich denken braucht einen Crashkurs in Verwandlung."

„Ich würde tausend Galleonen bezahlen um das zu sehen," kicherte Lily.

„Überleg mal was passiert wenn du Sirius zu ihm schickst, dafür würde ich bezahlen," lachte James.

Lily bekam Seitenstechen vom Lachen. James, mit knallrotem Gesicht und unmenschlich breitem Grinsen, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte um sie runter zu bringen. Es hatte den gegenteiligen Effekt.

Als Lily wieder normal Atmen konnte nahm James seine Hände weg und zerwuschelte seine Haare.

„Ich sehe es schon vor mir, du kommst nach Hause, deine Eltern umarmen dich und dann stellst du plötzlich Sirius und deine anderen Freunde vor."

Lily's Herz schmerzte bei dem Wort „Freunde", aber sie versuchte normal zu wirken. „Meine Mutter hätte wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt."

„Ich bezweifle es," lachte James. „Er kann ganz schön charmant sein, wenn er will."

„Eine Begabung, die anscheinend alle Rumtreiber haben."

„Außer Pete."

Lily schmunzelte. „Außer Pete."

Lily sah sich um. Sie waren fast fertig und sie hatte noch nicht ein einziges Mal gegähnt.

„Wow, James. Du weißt ganz schon gut wie man Leute vergessen lässt, dass sie müde sind."

James lachte. „Du hast es tatsächlich nicht gemerkt! Ich hab dich verzaubert."

Lily keuchte und schubste ihn sanft gegen die Brust. „Warum du...?"

James tat als wäre er verletzt. „Au, das tat weh. Und ich hab nur Spaß gemacht."

„Sagt der Quidditch Kapitän."

„Hey," protestierte er. „Sogar Quidditchspieler haben Angst for Fingernägeln, und du meine Liebe" er nahm ihre Hand, „hast Messer!"

Lily besah kritisch ihre schon ziemlich langen Fingernägel.

„Es ist ok, sie sind hübsch."

„Danke," sagte Lily, und wurde ein bisschen rot, während sie ihre Hand unter seiner hervor zog.

„Benutz sie bloß nicht als Waffen, es sei den es ist ein Slytherin in der Nähe."

Lily lachte. „Ok."

Sie bogen um die letze Ecke und erreichten die Tür zu den Schulsprecherräumen.

„Vindicare," sagte James sanft, und das Portrait öffnete sich.

Drinnen drehte sich James zu Lily um.

„Ich glaube, ich werde langsam müde."

„Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit herum rennen. Du bist nicht Sirius," provozierte Lily.

„Danke Merlin," antwortete James grinsend. „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Und du solltest das auch tun."

„Werde ich. Ich muss nur vorher noch eine Sache erledigen."

„Hausaufgaben können bis morgen früh warten."

„Ich mache auch andere Dinge außer Hausaufgaben."

„Um halb zwei morgens?" fragte James.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist so ein Mysterium."

„Positiv oder Negativ?" fragte sie.

„Manchmal beides," grinste er. „Aber es hält das Leben interessant."

„Dann ist es doch gar nicht so schlecht."

„Nö. Also, gute Nacht Lily. Und bleib nicht zu lange auf."

„Nacht, James," sagte Lily sanft, als er in sein Schlafzimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Lily setzte sich mit einem Federkiel und Pergament in ihren Lieblingssessel. Das Feuer brannte gerade herunter, aber das flackernde Licht reichte gerade noch so, um etwas zu sehen. Sie starrte das Papier eine Weile an, bevor sie die Feder ansetzte und die Worte nur so auf das Pergament flossen.

_Liebste Alice,_

_Ich weiß, ich habe eine Weile nicht geschrieben. Keine Angst. Es geht mir gut, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist nicht gut für die geht es dir? Und wie geht es Frank? Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht sehen kannst. Aber ich wackele gerade mit den Augenbrauen, auf die Art und Weise, die du so hasst. Ich hoffe es geht euch beiden gut, und das Frank immer noch so gut küssen kann wie du es in deinen langen, ewig langen, gigantischen Monologen immer beschrieben hast. Ist das Auroren Training gut? Ich habe in deinem letzten Brief gelesen, was dieser Trottel von Moody euch machen lässt. Kick ihn beim nächsten Mal einfach schnell ans Schienbein. Or ein wenig weiter nördlich, wenn er noch einmal behauptet das Undercover-Spionage schlampige Outfits beeinhaltet. Ich meine, ernsthaft?_

_Das Leben in Hogwarts ist ganz anders ohne dich. Natürlich, der Unterricht ist gleich. Es sind die selben Aufsätze, die man schreiben muss, und es sind die selben Passagen zu lesen. Nichtmal die Lehrer haben sich verändert. Slughorn hat mich gezwungen auf eine seiner idiotischen Parties zu hättest es gehasst. Trotzdem war es gar nicht so schlimm. Ich bin mit den Rumtreibern früher gegangen. Un, nur das du es weißt, ich bin Lily Evans, ich schreibe das hier, ich gebe nicht nur als sie aus, ich bin kein bescheuerter Slytherin und ich bin auch kein dummer Erstklässler. Wir essen gemeinsam, wie gehen zusammen zum Unterricht, und Sirius will soagr, dass ich mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade gehe, wenn unsere Quidditchmannschaft Slytherin in zwei Woche besiegt hat._

_Ich weiß, dass du diese Neuigkeiten wahrscheinlich schockierend findest. Ich habe sogar mehr Zeit damit verbracht über die Rumtreiber zu reden, als du über Frank (nicht, dass ich mit einem von ihnen rumgemacht hätte...das hab ich nicht!). Jetzt ist es irgendwie wunderschön. Du bist die beste Freundin, die ich mir vorstellen kann, aber ich hatte nie andere Freunde, als wir noch zusammen in der Schule waren. Es ist wirklich schön jemanden zum Reden zu haben, wenn du nicht da bist. Vier Freunde zu haben, anstatt nur einer besten Freundin, Alice, ist ein guter Ausgleich. Die Dynamik zwischen ihnen ist der Wahnsinn. Sie sollten sudiert werden. Sie lachen oder witzeln oder essen immer. Naja, meistens essen sie. Zuerst hab ich mich gefühlt, als würde ich stören, aber jetzt gehöre ich dazu. Ich bin ihre Freundin. Peter, Sirius, Remus und sogar James, wenn du mir das glauben kannst. Mit ihnen ist es, als wäre ich jemand anders. Ich mag diese Andere._

_Trotzdem sind sie immer noch eine Horde Jungs, die ausflippen, wenn ich mal schlechte Laune habe, weil sie denken, ich hätte „Frauenprobleme". Trottel. Ich vermisse unsere Freitag Abend __Übernachtungen, und unseren Samstag Morgen Bauchmuskelkater. Na gut, den __Muskelkater vielleicht nich so sehr. Warum sind wir wohl nie darauf gekommen, dass Siruptorte nach drei Uhr Morgens keine so gute Idee ist? Also, ich lasse dich jetzt in Ruhe. Es ist ziemlich spät, und ich muss morgen früh raus. Sag Frank Hallo von mir. Schau das er weiß wie viel er an dir hat! Ich liebe dich, Alice, und ich vermisse meine beste Freundin!_

_Deine Lily_


	10. Die Ehemaligen

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my sisters who also lack boyfriends :)_

_Diesmal hab ich einen Grund. Wirklich. Einen guten. Ich bin nämlich umgezogen. Ich hab von der Uni München, an die University of Georgia gewechselt, für unbestimmte Zeit. Und liebe Leute, an der UGA gibt's so einiges zu tun :) Well, jetzt mach ich aber weiter...I hope you still read this _

Die Ehemaligen

Lily hatte erwartet das Alice ziemlich überrascht auf ihren Brief reagieren würde. Nach fünf Jahren bodenlosen Hasses auf ihre vier Mitschüler, die narzisstisch genug waren um sich selbst einen Namen zu geben, und nach einem Jahr des verzweifelten aus dem Weg Gehens ihrerseits, hatte Lily von Alice Fragen erwartet. Fragen, und vielleicht auch Sorgen. Auf jeden Fall war sie nicht auf die korrekt gesetzten Großbuchstaben und die akkurate Zeichensetzung gefasst gewesen, die Alice wohl für nötig gehalten hatte. Lily war sehr überrascht gewesen, das sie keinen Heuler geschickt hatte. Trotzdem hatte der Brief mit einer Menge Ausrufezeichen begonnen, und dafür war Lily sehr dankbar. Vielleicht hatte Frank Alice ja überzeugt den Brief in geschriebener Form zu lassen. Ja, das war genau das, was Frank höchstwahrscheinlich tun würde. Lily machte sich eine mentale Notiz ihm dieses Wochenende Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf zu schicken, denn sie würden nach Hogsmeade gehen. Offensichtlicher weise hatte Lily ihre beste Freundin unterschätzt.

Lily schmunzelte als sie Alice' Brief las. Die Wortwahl war so vertraut, und sie konnte Alice die Worte in ihr Ohr schreien hören. Natürlich wusste Lily genau, welche Gefühle diese Reaktion ausgelöst hatten. Tatsächlich hätte sie sich selbst nicht geglaubt, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste. Es war einfach zu absurd.

Trotzdem war es gleichzeitig wundervoll.

Lächelnd schnappte sich Lily eine Feder und begann, eine Antwort für Alice auf das Pergament zu schreiben. Sie hatte gerade ein paar Sätze geschrieben als sie hörte, wie sich das Portaitloch öffnete.Lily sah nach unten auf die Armbanduhr, die Slughorn sie gezwungen hatte zu kaufen. Es wurde auch langsam Zeit das er kam. Es war fast zehn Uhr.

„Hey, Lily," krächzte James.

Lily, die James erwartete, war geschockt als sie aufblickte und mehr Erde als Junge sah. James, in seinen Quidditch-Roben, war bedeckt mit Matsch, Gras, Schweiß und etwas das aus sah wie getrocknetes Blut.

„James!" rief sie. „Was bei Merlins linkem Schuh ist passiert?"

„Linkem Schuh?" fragte James und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ernsthaft, Lily?" Er fing an zu Lachen, hörte dann aber auf und hielt sich die Seite.

„Was ist los?" fragte Lily besorgt.

„Nichts," antwortete er lahm. „Ich hab einfach nur einen Fehler beim Training gemacht. Ich hab Lisa – sie ist unsere neuste Jägerin – gezeigt wie man den Quaffel besser hält, und ich hab den Klatscher nicht gesehen. Scheiß Klatscher. Es ist schlimmer, wenn du es nicht erwartest. Du wirst eiskalt ausgeknockt."

„Bist du okay?"

„Mir geht's gut," sagte James, hinkte zu einem Stuhl und lies sich auf ihm nieder. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte tief. „Ich werde vielleicht nur nie wieder von diesem Stuhl aufstehen."

„Du siehst furchtbar aus," kommentierte Lily.

„Danke," gab James zurück. „Ist immer wieder schön das von Mädchen zu hören."

„Du weißt, was ich meine," erklärte Lily und rollte mit den Augen. „Tut dir was weh? Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

„Nein, mit geht's gut. Ich muss einfach nur eine Weile ruhig sitzen. Bewegung ist schlecht."

„Du solltest deine Uniform ausziehen. Die ist ja voller Matsch. Du hättest das Training aus fallen lassen sollen. Es schüttet draußen!"

„Wir brauchen das Training weil in drei Tagen das Spiel gegen Slytherin ist. Außerdem tut das bisschen Wasser ja wohl keinem weh."

„Jungs," murmelte Lily in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Sie stand auf und ging zu James' Stuhl. Den Zauberstab erhebend sagte sie „scorgify!"

James sah an seinen Roben herunter und lächelte. „Danke."

„Kein Problem," meinte Lily und ging zurück zu ihrem eigenen Stuhl. Sie nahm die Feder und begann weiter zu schreiben.

„Was machst du da?" fragte James. Er hörte sich so fertig an.

„Ich schreibe einen Brief an Alice. Sie denkt wahrscheinlich ich stehe unter dem Imperius Fluch oder so. Sie tendiert dazu über zu reagieren. Wir beide tun das. Deshalb sind wir auch so gute Freunde. Jedenfalls hab ich ihr erzählt das ich die meiste Zeit mit dir und den anderen Rumtreibern verbringe und jetzt muss ich ihr meine lieblings- Marmeladensorte sagen um zu beweisen ,das ich immer noch Lily Evans bin."

Lily wartete auf eine Antwort, aber er blieb stumm. „James?" fragte sie, als sich sich in die Richtung seines Stuhls drehte. Er war eingeschlafen.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und ging zurück zu ihm. „James?" rief sie sanft. Keine Antwort. Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite und er atmete leise. Er so süß aus wenn er schlief, wie ein neugeborenes Baby. Lily holte ihren Zauberstab wieder hinaus und setzte Wingardium Leviosa ein um ihn sicher ins Bett zu schaffen. Sie zog ihm die Schützer aus und deckte ihn zu. Auf dem Weg nach draußen flüsterte sie noch, „Gute Nacht James," bevor sie die Tür schloss.

Die letzte Nacht war nicht die letzte von James Prä-Spiel Eskapaden. Die nächsten Tage lief er die ganze Zeit auf und ab und überarbeitete Spielzüge und Taktiken. Lily hegte den ernsthaften Gedanken ihn einfach zu schütteln und aus seiner Trance zu befreien. So pervers es auch war, Lily wünschte das Spiel würde niemals kommen, weil das bedeuten würde, das James morgendliches Umher laufen ohne T-Shirt niemals aufhören würde. Ja, sie wusste das es sich bei ihm um den Jungen handelte, der sie jahrelang terrorisiert hatte und an dem sie im letzten Jahr grausame Rache genommen hatte bevor er verwaist war und die beiden begonnen hatten eine zarte Freundschaft zu entwickeln. Trotzdem bezweifelte Lily stark, das sie irgendjemand verdenken konnte sich über den Anblick von James' Oberkörpermuskeln zu freuen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl das Leben im letzten Monat sehr viel besser geworden war, es war auch sehr viel komplizierter.

Leider oder zum Glück, aus wessen Perspektive man es auch immer betrachtete, war der Spieltag endlich gekommen. Die gesamte Schule summte vor Aufregung und Spannung. Als Lily am Morgen die Stufen hinab zur Großen Halle ging, drehte sich jedes Gespräch um sie herum um das Spiel. Es war als hätte James Paranoia sie alle infiziert!

Lily setzte sich auf ihren üblichen Platz, in der natürlichen Erwartung James sein Essen hinunterstürzen zu sehen, weil er, wie in den letzten Wochen ununterbrochen betont hatte Energie für das Spiel brauchte. Stattdessen war James heute etwas grün um die Nase und starrte auf seinen leeren Teller.

„Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte Lily Remus.

„Er ist immer so," antwortete dieser seufzend. „Er ist der Quidditch-Held von Gryffindor, deshalb bekommt er vor jedem Spiel Panik, weil er Angst hat zu verlieren. Er wird seine schlechte Laune ablegen, sobald er auf den Besen gestiegen ist, weil ihm dann einfällt das Gryffindor ja niemals ein Spiel verliert. Es ist alle nur eine Frage von Selbstvertrauen."

„Hm," machte Lily während sie einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft nahm. „Und ich dachte er stellt seine grenzenlose Perfektion niemals in Frage."

Das brachte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln von James und bellendes Gelächter von Sirius ein.

„Der war gut, Evans," kommentierte Sirius bewundernd. Er legte seinen Arm um James' Schulter. „Diese Slytherins werden niemals begreifen wie ihnen geschieht. Ich meine, schau sie dir an," meinte Sirius und schielte in Richtung des Tisches auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Die sind schleimig und selbstverliebt. Und schau uns mutige Gryffindors an. Wir haben perfektes Haar und perfekten Teint. Also, die meistens," grinste er und verwuschelte James' Haar auf brüderliche Art.

„Oh, Sirius! Nicht die Haare!" kicherte Peter.

James' Hand schoss sofort in seine Haare, wo er besorgt seine Haare wieder genau richtig hinwuschelte.

„Hört auf ihr zwei," sagte Lily, und schickte so wohl Peter als auch Sirius böse Blicke. Sie sah James an und ihre Stimme wurde sanfter. „James, deine Haare sehen gut aus. Das Spiel wird laufen wie geplant und danach helfe ich dir bessere Freunde zu finden," lächelte Lily, den Protest links und rechts von ihr geflissentlich ignorierend. „Jetzt solltest du aber was essen."

„Ich bin zu nervös zum essen," meinte James. „Eigentlich fühle ich mich sogar als müsste ich gleich kotzen."

Sirius rückte von ihm ab. „Bitte auf deine andere Seite, Kumpel."

Lily verdreht die Augen. „James, du kannst dich nicht übergeben du hast überhaupt nichts gegessen."

„Stimmt nicht," warf Peter ein. „Man hat immer was im Magen das bereit ist hallo zu sagen."

Lily sah Remus an, das einzigst andere Gruppenmitglied das außer ihr noch bei Verstand war.

„Glaub mir, du willst es gar nicht wissen, „ meinte dieser nur.

„Okay. Schau James, nur ein kleines bisschen Toast. Es wird dir helfen nicht vom Besen zu kippen. Ich würde sogar Himbeermarmelade drauf schmieren...deine Lieblingsmarmelade James," lächelte sie. Als sie vor zwei Tagen auf Patrouille gewesen waren hatte sie einander die Marmeladen-frage gefragt, um jegliche Gefahr durch den Imperiusfluch verwirrt zu werden zu vereiteln.

Sie reichte ihm den Toast und er knabberte widerwillig daran. Er schluckte und biss dann noch einmal ab. Lily strahlte ihn an.

„Woah, Evans," kam es beeindruckt von Sirius. „Noch nie hat es jemand geschafft James an einem Spieltag zum Essen zu bewegen. Du hast eine Gabe. Es muss deine weibliche List sein."

„Weibliche List?" echote Lily skeptisch.

„Die ist tödlich, besonders gepaart mit einem kurzen Rock."

Lily verdreht die Augen und hörte dann Sirius, Remus und Peter zu, wie sie über die Stärken des Gryffindor Teams diskutierten, während sie ihr Frühstück aß. Nach etwa zehn Minuten war James fertig mit seinem Toastbrot. „Zeit zu gehen..." murmelte er und erhob sich vom Tisch.

„Tritt ihnen in ihre schleimigen Hintern!" ermutigte ihn Sirius.

„Spiel nicht den Helden und verletz dich nicht," sagte Peter.

„Denk immer daran: es ist nur ein Spiel!" zitierte Remus.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Viel Glück, James," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ein wenig, als er ging um den Rest seines Teams ein zu sammeln. Lily sah zu wie die scharlachrote Gruppe durch die Doppeltüren der Goßen Halle verschwand, bevor sie sich daran machte ihren Kürbissaft auszutrinken.

„Ich wette zehn Galeonen, dass James ein paar Slytherins in den Krankenflügel befördert," sagte Sirius zu Peter.

„Ernsthaft, Sirius?" Lily konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Okay," er blieb ignorant. „Fünfzehn Galeonen."

Lily fühlte sich ein wenig besser als ihre Handfläche, die auf ihre Stirn traf, nicht die einzige war die auf Haut schlug. Merlin, danke für Remus Lupin.

Als Lily mit den anderen Rumtreibern auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machte, fühlte sie die Aufregung in sich aufsteigen. Obwohl sie schon vorher bei Spielen gewesen war und den Sport mochte, Quidditch war für sie noch nie so aufregend gewesen wie heute. Da war eine Energie die Hogwarts durchströmte und sie wurde nur noch verstärkt als Lily ihren Platz einnahm. Gekleidet in einem roten Pullover und ihrem Gryffindorschal, passte Lily sich perfekt an die rote Masse um sich herum an. Trotzdem, nichts konnte eine Person so aus der Menge hervorheben als neben Sirius Black zu stehen.

„Hooch!" schrie Sirius. „Sind sie denn verdammt nochmal BLIND? Das war ein illegaler Pass! Geben sie denen ein Foul!"

Er stand auf seinem Stuhl und schlenkerte mit den Armen wie ein tobender Wahnsinniger. Lily schüttle den Kopf. Wie konnte eine einzige Person nur so viel Lärm erzeugen? Und das die ganze Zeit? Lily fragte sich ob Sirius den _Sonorus_ Zauber auf sich selbst angewandt und dann vergessen hatte ihn wieder rückgängig zu machen. Es würde eine Menge erklären und außerdem wäre es sehr, sehr Sirius mäßig. Immer noch wie ein Verrückter gestikulierend zog Sirius die Aufmerksamkeit aller um ihnen herum auf sich. Besonders die weibliche.

Lily rollte mit den Augen. Jungs nahmen Sport einfach zu Ernst, besonders Sirius. Lily schaute zu Remus, ihrem Verbündeten in Zeiten der Dummheit, dem, der ihr mit sarkastischen Kommentaren und wissenden Blicken zur Seite stand, aber auch er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib und zeigte den Slytherins die Faust. Sogar Peter verhielt sich wie aus der Psychiatrie ausgebrochen. „Jungs," murmelte Lily.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel. Einer der weniger attraktiven Jäger von Slytherin hatte sich den Quaffel geschnappt. Lily sah zu wie er nach rechts und links flog, wie ein ekelhafte grüne Schlange die von einem Schwarm scharlachroter Vögel verfolgt wurde. Lily nahm es ihm nicht übel, als der arme Junge Panik bekam und den Ball fallen lies. Sie klatschte als einer der Gryffindor Jäger den Quaffel unter Kontrolle brachte. Ihr Interesse verstärkte sich, als der Viertklässler den Ball an James weitergab der sich daran machte damit in Richtung der Tore zu fliegen.

Fliegen sah bei ihm so einfach aus wie atmen. Es erinnerte sie daran, weil es schien als würde die Luft ihn mehr tragen als sein Besen es tat. Es sah so natürlich aus, so offensichtlich. Ein Blatt im Wind, aber zur selben Zeit wurde der Wind auch von ihm kontrolliert. Das war James.

_Knack._

Lily blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Zum dritten Mal. Ein Slytherin rammte James Schulter, welche sich nach hinten verdrehte und in unnatürlichem Winkel von seinem Körper abstand. Lily konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" kreischte sie schrill. „Wofür zur Hölle war das denn bitte? Nur weil ihr verliert, heißt das noch lange nicht, das ihr jemandem den Arm abschlagen müsst! Foul! Foul! Werft ihn aus dem Spiel! Bei Merlin, Hooch! Tun sie doch was! Diese Scheißkerle! Diese ekelhaften, furchtbaren, dreckigen unmenschlichen Wesen!"

Mit knallrotem Gesicht atmete Lily tief ein. Sie hörte ein Kichern und drehte sich um, um zu sehen wo es hergekommen war und ob es ihr galt. Sirius, Remus und Peter starrten sie mit ungläubigen Gesichtern an.

„Merlin," flüsterte Peter.

„Lily," Remus klang geschockt. „Du schreist wegen Quidditch."

„Ja," sagte Lily scharf. „Und?"

„Du hast immer gesagt es sei eine sinnlose Zeitverschwendung wo die Spieler sich gegenseitig verprügeln und von dem man eine Windfrisur kriegt," antwortete Peter.

„Man kann seine Meinung eben auch ändern," sagte Lily ungeduldig.

Sirius grinste dümmlich und umarmte Lily fest. Zu fest. „Ich wusste das wir dich irgendwann bekehren!" lachte er.

„Sirius," krächzte Lily. „Kann...nicht...atmen!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Lils." Er erlöste sie von seinem Todesgriff.

„Schon okay," meine Lily schwach, während sie sich das Brustbein rieb. „Sauerstoff ist nur bedingt wichtig für menschliches Leben."

„Leute," meinte Remus. „Passt auf, Madame Pomfrey sieht sich gerade James' Schulter an."

„Warum hält sie sie so komisch?" fragte Peter.

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich ausgekugelt," antwortete Remus. Er klang als sei ihm bei dem Gedanken übel. „Sie muss sie wieder einrasten lassen."

Lily sah schockiert zu wie Madame Pomfrey James Arm gewaltsam verdrehte. Er winselte ein bisschen, aber sonst blieb sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Es sei aus, als würde er sich sehr auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.

„Er ist so tapfer," hauchte Lily.

„Ja," grinste Sirius. „James halt so ziemlich alles aus."

„Das ist der einzige Grund warum er es schon so lange mit dir ausgehalten hat Sirius," sagte Remus.

Lily lachte, und sie spürte, wie die Spannung im Publikum wieder stieg. Sie klatschte enthusiastisch als James ins Spiel zurückkehrte und doch noch sein Ehrentor machte. „Go James!" jubelte sie.

Remus drehte sich zu Sirius und flüsterte ihm leise zu, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie jetzt Quidditch mag."

Sirius lachte. „Vielleicht sollten wir es offiziell machen und ihr endlich einen Spitznamen verpassen."

Fast eine Stunde und einen gefangenen Schnatz später, hatte sich das Jubeln und Umarmen in den Gryffindorreihen soweit gelegt, dass sie vom Quidditchfeld zum Gryffindorturm pilgerten. Als das Team sich zurückzog, um sich um zu ziehen, begannen Lily und die anderen Rumtreiber den Gemeinschaftsraum mit Girlanden und Feuerwhiskey partyfertig zu machen. Als Sirius endlich genug Essen beisammen hatte, machte Remus die Musik an und die Party begann. Ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten später kam das Team durch das Portaitloch. Lily fand, das die Gryffindors eindeutig zu viel Zirkus veranstalteten. Klar, sie hatten das Spiel gewonnen, aber trotzdem war es doch nur Quidditch! Sie musste aber doch zu geben, frisch geduscht und in frischen Klamotten und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend war James doch relativ ansehnlich.

Massen von Gryffindors feierten ihren Kapitän, lachten, riefen und machten Voraussagen für die Meisterschaft. Lily wollte genauso gerne mit ihm sprechen wie die anderen. Um sich abzulenken holte sie sich erst einmal etwas zu essen und wartete, bis die Traube der Verehrerinnen sich in der Menge verlor. Es dauerte ein wenig. Alle Gryffindors liebten James. Er war nett, er hatte Charme, er war süß und er war ihr Kapitän.

Lily sah sich den Gemüsetisch an, während sie wartete das die kichernden Drittklässlerinnen James endlich aus ihren Klauen entließen. Als sie sich ein Butterbier nahm, nahm sie davon Notiz das James sie ansah. Er lächelte und sie winkte freundlich zurück. Er murmelte den Mädchen irgendetwas liebes zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Lily machte.

„Hey," begrüßte er sie glücklich.

„Hi," sagte Lily.

„Könntest du mir ein Butterbier holen? Ich bin so müde."

Lily grinste. „Versteh ich. Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist: Quidditch oder die Mädchen."

„Definitiv die Mädchen," antwortete James schmunzelnd. „Quidditchspieler fassen dich nicht die ganze Zeit an."

„Das ist weil du der Kapitän bist," bemerkte Lily.

„Ja, es wird unglaublich nervtötend, aber ich will ihre Gefühle nicht verletzen," sagte James und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Au," stöhnte er.

„Alles okay?" fragte Lily besorgt. „Dein Arm muss doch unglaublich wehtun."

Er seufzte. „Es ziept ein bisschen, aber was soll's. Es sind nur Phantomschmerzen. Es geht vor bei. Ich hatte schon Schlimmeres."

„Die Mädchen werden sehr mutig," witzelte Lily.

„Ja," lachte James. „Es ist als müsse man den Teufel überlisten um an ihnen vorbei zu kommen."

„Ich will ja nicht wie eine deiner kleinen Fans klingen, aber du warst ziemlich gut heute."

„Danke, Lily," sagte James ehrlich. „Das bedeutet mir viel." Er machte eine Pause und lächelte, als hätte jemand einen Witz erzählt. „Und überhaupt, Lily, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand dich jemals in eine von denen verwandeln könnte. Ich glaube wenn du jemals so hin und weg von wärst, würde die Apokalypse kurz bevor stehen," witzelte er.

„Stimmt," antwortete sie lachend. „Ich kann selbstverliebte Quidditchspieler die denken sie wüssten alles nicht ausstehen."

„Wir wissen nicht alles, Lily," korrigierte James sie schmunzelnd. „Das müssen wir auch gar nicht. Weil sich nämlich alles nach uns richtet."

Lily gluckste. „Ich habe eine Frage an dich, Mr Quidditchstar. Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht der Sucher, wo du doch so umjubelt wirst?

„Ich hab drüber nachgedacht. Ich will ja nicht eingebildet klingen," er zwinkerte ihr zu, „aber ich hab ziemlich gute Reflexe. Ich hab es einfach nie gemocht nur für eine Sache gut zu sein. Als Jäger bin ich ganzen Spiel aktiv und wenn ich meinen Job gut und genügend Punkte mache, dann brauchen wir den Schnatz noch nicht mal mehr."

„Darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht," gab Lily zu.

„Wir haben ja auch nie richtig geredet."

„Ja," stimmte Lily zu.

„Ich mag es, mit dir zu reden," sagte James, und wurde ein klitzekleines bisschen rot um die Nase.

„Ich auch," sagte Lily, und versuchte ihre verräterische Gesichtsfarbe hinter ihren langen Haaren zu verstecken.

„James!" rief Sirius vom anderen Ende des Raumes. „Komm her Kumpel! Remus macht jetzt das Zeug von Zonko's auf!"

James sah Lily an. „Interessiert?" fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue und schelmischem Grinsen.

„Warum nicht," antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Dann komm," sagte James und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily unglaublich energiegeladen auf. Vielleicht lag es von den Federkielen aus Zucker die sie in der letzten Nacht vernascht hatte. Ein paar Spuren von letzter Nacht lagen immer noch auf Lily. Ihr Gesicht hatte noch immer dunkle Flecken vom Ruß den sie bei 'Snape explodiert' abbekommen hatte, einem Spiel das Sirius so gegen drei Uhr morgens erfunden hatte und das Feuerwhiskey beinhaltete. Ihre Brust schmerzte von diesen neuen Süßigkeiten, die Schluckauf verursachten, aber der hätte auch vom Feuerwhiskey kommen können. Außerdem trug sie Remus' T-Shirt weil ihr eigenes von einer Frisbee Scheibe mit Fangzähnen zerstört worden war. Die Ereignisse waren alle ein wenig verschwommen, aber Lily war sich unsicher ob sie sich überhaupt erinnern wollte. Das war so gar nicht sie. Alles an was sie jetzt denken mochte war das fertig machen, damit sie mit ihren Jungs Hogsmeade unsicher machen konnte.

Obwohl sie nach dem duschen in einer enormen Geschwindigkeit durch ihr Zimmer huschte konnte nichts die Auswahl ihres Outfits beschleunigen. Was zog man an, wenn man mit den beliebtesten Jungs der Schule nach Hogsmeade ging? Vor allem wenn man Gefühle für einen von ihnen hatte, die aber in der momentan extrem komplizierten Situation so überhaupt keinen Sinn ergaben? Lily entschied sich für Jeans.

Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel um sicher zu gehen, das sie keine Spuren der letzten Nacht vergessen hatte, machte Lily das sie aus ihrem Schlafsaal in die Große Halle zum Frühstück kam. Seltsamerweise fehlten die Rumtreiber. Lily erstarrte als sie sich hinsetzte. Es war Essenszeit und Lily wusste, dass sie, besonders Sirius, in den letzten drei Stunden nichts gegessen hatten immer etwas unmutig wurden. Ihre umherwandernden Gedanken hörten auf als die Post kam und Charm einen Brief auf Lilys Teller fallen lies.

„Hallo Süße," begrüßte Lily sie sanft. „Danke, du bist die Beste."

Der Vogel schuhte kurz und kniff Lily in den Zeigefinger bevor sie davon flog.

Lily öffnete den Brief und erkannte Alice' Sauklaue sofort.

_Lils!_

_Hallo meine feurige Freundin. Ich weiß, ich war in letzter Zeit eine kleine Idiotin. Klar war ich ziemlich überrascht als du mir von deiner Freundschaft mit den Rumtreibern geschrieben hast. Ich meine, man hört nicht jeden Tag, dass die beste Freundin sich mit dem Feind zusammen tut. Aber dein letzter Brief und Frank haben mich davon überzeugt, dass ich wohl ein wenig überreagiert habe in dem ich einen Test auf den Unverzeihlichen von dir verlangt habe. Remus ist wirklich ziemlich süß. Ich wäre auch mit ihm befreundet. Aber erzähl Frank bloß nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe!_

_Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe ich würde versuchen mich mit dir an einem dieser Hogsmeade Wochenenden zu treffen, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit leider ziemlich im Sumpf. Wort wörtlich. Moody will, dass wir lernen in schwieriger Umgebung zu überleben. Das hab ich nicht gewusst, als ich mich eingeschrieben habe um die bösen Mächte und die Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen...niemand hat mir gesagt ich müsse immense Kosten für Insektenspray einplanen. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass Frank mich ohne Wimperntusche sieht (Diese blöden Brünetten, alle haben sie Glück. Was ist mit uns Blondinen und Rothaarigen, denen ohne natürlich dunklen Wimpern?).Jetzt wird er mich total verschwitzt und ekelhaft im Sumpf sehen. Ich werde genauso widerlich aussehen wie das Sumpfmonster von dem die Muggel immer reden. Schon schlimm, dass sie einfach nicht einsehen __das es bloß ein dämlicher Riesenkrake ist. Merlin, manchmal sind sie ziemlich langsam. Besonders deine Schwester._

_Richtig! Ich kann dich heute nicht besuchen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das so schlimm ist. Jetzt kannst du ja einfach mit den vier größten Unruhestiftern in Hogwarts ausgehen. Hast du schon irgendwelche Schulregeln gebrochen? Ich würde fünfzig Galeonen bezahlen um das zu sehen. Zu schade, dass sie Meister im Regelbrechen sind. Ich würde sogar mehr dafür bezahlen, McGonagalls Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie dich beim Nachsitzen entdeckt._

_Ich liebe dich, Schätzchen. Ich vermisse dich schrecklich. Wir müssen uns wirklich bald treffen. Ich vermisse dein Gesicht und das gemeine Östrogen das du ausstrahlst. Jungs sind wunder (ich spreche aus Erfahrung), aber sie sind nicht das Gleiche wie eine beste Freundin. Du kannst dich ihnen nicht mal mit PMS anvertrauen. Sie würden ausrasten und dir ungefähr eine Woche nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können (auch hier spreche ich aus Erfahrung)._

_Lieb dich, Lily!_

_Alice_

Lily lachte laut und entschied, dass sie Alice ein paar _Witch Weekly_ Magazine senden musste. Diese Entfernung war definitiv nicht gut für sie. Alice klang noch zerstreuter als üblich.

Kurze Zeit später machte sich Lily mit ihren Mitschülern auf in den Hof, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sie sah sich immer noch nach den Rumtreibern um. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit des Suchens, aber sie konnte sie einfach nicht finden. Lily fragte sich ob sie noch schliefen, oder ob sie einfach nur vergessen hatten was für ein Tag heute war.

„Bu!" sagte jemand hinter ihr und ihre Sicht wurde von zwei großen Händen versperrt.

„Sirius," lachte Lily. „Eigentlich verstellt man bei so was seine Stimme," Sie drehte sich um und sah Sirius und den Rest der Rumtreiber.

„Dann wüsstest du ja nicht, dass ich es bin."

„Genau," Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aha!" rief Sirius. „Also wolltest du nicht, dass ich es bin! Warum liebst du mich nicht Lily? Was hab ich getan um um deine weibliche Aufmerksamkeit zu verlieren?"

„Was hast du je getan um sie zu gewinnen?" witzelte Remus und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Oh, sag mir das es nicht war ist, holde Maid," machte Sirius dramatisch weiter. Er ging aus die Knie und nahm Lilys Hand. „Sag mir das du mich auch liebst."

Lily schaute zu Sirius Schnute, dann sah sie zum grinsenden Rest der Gruppe. So tuend als würde sie ihre Möglichkeiten abwägen, tätschelte sie schließlich Sirius Kopf als wäre er ein Hund und sagte: „Ich denk drüber nach."

Sirius stand mit einem strahlend weißen Grinsen wieder auf.

„Siehst du, James," sagte er. „Ist doch gar nicht so schwer."

„Sei still, Mann," murmelte James.

„Wo wart ihr Jungs?" fragte Lily. „Ihr habt das Frühstück verpasst. Ich dachte das ginge gegen den Rumtreiber Code."

„Es sind mehr Richtlinien," lachte Peter. „Außerdem haben wir einen Zwischenstopp in der Küche eingelegt, als wir auf dem Weg nach draußen waren."

„Ja," verschaffte Remus sich Gehör. „Wir konnten dich doch nicht vollkommen datelos noch Hogsmeade gehen lassen."

Lily schmunzelte. „Also ist das hier ein Date?" fragte sie.

„Ja, Lils," antwortete Sirius und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Natürlich ist das ein Date."

James verdrehte die Augen. „Na los Leute, auf geht's!"

Sirius stand stramm und sagte mit gespielter Autorität: „Vorwärts Marsch!"

Lily hörte den ganzen Weg nach Hogsmeade nicht auf zu lachen.

Drei und eine viertel Stunde später betraten Lily und die vier Jungen das 'Drei Besen'. Die Hände voller Tüten mit Süßigkeiten und Quidditchzeug, suchten sie sich einen Tisch in der überfüllten Bar. Lily lies sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Stuhl fallen. Sich mit vier Jungen auf einmal herum zu schlagen war harte Arbeit.

„Ich bin erledigt," murmelte sie.

„Das ist nicht gut," sagte Peter. „Wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun. Der Tag hat noch nicht mal richtig angefangen!"

Lilys Kopf fiel in ihre Hände als sie stöhnte „Meine Füße tun weh!"

„Bleib sitzen, süße Lily," sagte Sirius mit seiner Gentleman Stimme. „Peter und ich gehen und holen dir eine Erfrischung damit du deine Stärke zurück gewinnen kannst."

Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag. Remus murmelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht „und ich muss auf's Klo."

Plötzlich waren sie alle weg und Lily war allein mit James.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Sirius und Peter, die sie von der Bar her anstarrten.

Lily lachte. „Ich glaube wir werden hier gerade verkuppelt."

James grinste zur Antwort. „Ich glaube auch. Haben wir nicht tolle Freunde?"

„Wer brauch da noch Feinde, richtig?"

„Genau," lachte James. „Trotzdem glaube ich, dass es schlimmeres gibt als Zeit mit mir zu verbringen."

„Du hast Recht," stimmte Lily ihm zu. „Ich könnte mit Sirius allein sein."

James schmunzelte leise. „Also, Lily, wir sind allein an einem Tisch im Drei Besen. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Lily war geschockt, das die Antwort die ihr fast über die Lippen geschlüpft wäre, wohl ziemlich unanständig war. „Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete sie schließlich.

„Gut, weil ich es auch nicht weiß."

„Ich denke wir sollten einfach schauen was kommt. Trotzdem sollten wir ihnen eine gute Show bieten. Es sieht aus als hätten sie alle Kraft ihrer Gehirne verwendet um mit diesem kleinen Trick zu kommen."

„Das sollte nicht so schwer sein," lächelte James.

„Nein," antwortete Lily.

James lehnte sich näher zu ihr damit er eine Tüte Süßes auf den Boden stellen konnte. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie bereits seinen sauberen Geruch riechen und jede dunkle Wimper ausmachen konnte, die seine Augen umrahmte, bevor er sich wieder zurück lehnte. „Also, Lily, wie geht's dir?"

Lily brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu antworten. Es war schwer klar zu denken.

_A/N: Ich bin zurück! Ich hoffe ihr mögt es :) Das nächste Kapitel kommt...bald. Nach 35 Reviews? Deutsch ist gerade sehr schwer für mich → Grammatikfehler tun mir sehr Leid..._

_Ich liebe euch_

_xoxo, mclover_


End file.
